Recorrido a la Redención
by EliACa
Summary: Partidas, reencuentros, decisiones: Cuenta el cómo Jane y Lisbon, luchan contra sus temores e inseguridades, cuando se enfrentan a la caza de John el Rojo y a sus propios sentimientos compartidos; todo un camino para lograr la redención y ser plenos.
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** No, no es mío. De lo contrario, Jane sonreiría más a menudo; cotillearía con más enfermeras y los capítulos tuviesen más escenas como el final del 03x15.

**A/N: **Este es el primer fic que publico, un poco insegura por ello; sin embargo espero sea de su agrado. Definitivamente estoy obsesionada con la serie, así que si de alguna forma puedo canalizar esa obsesión a cosas creativas y productivas, como la escritura, mucho mejor; por eso me animé a escribir y sacarme ciertas ideas que me rondan por la mente y que no me dejan dormir en paz, como fue el caso del argumento de esta historia xD

Quiero agradecer a Lucyyh, por sus consejos al momento de escribir; aunque no es mi beta en esta historia, lo ha sido en otra (que aún no concluyo) y ha sabido darme sugerencias muy acertadas; además de que sus historias por si solas, me sirven de inspiración.

Gracias por pasar, detenerse y leerlo; si además quieren comentar y/o hacer una crítica constructiva, de seguro me alegrarán el día (:

* * *

**1. Reencuentro**

Una tarde de verano radiante, la risa de los niños jugando en el patio, el exquisito aroma que desprendía la carne en el asador, sus tíos conversando tan enamorados como siempre, el juego de dominó, el amor familiar fluyendo en medio del domingo; parecía que las cosas no podían ir más perfectas; hasta que Joseph, le dijo que había una sorpresa para ella esperándola en el portal del patio.

Jamás esperó verlo a él, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez, su corazón dio un giro en su pecho y luego comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensaba que éste, se saldría de su cuerpo, para llegar primero hasta donde él estaba; la emoción se sintió también en su estómago, víctima de constantes aleteos, provocados por las mariposas de colores que surgieron en ese momento dentro de sí; todo ello se vio reflejando en una enorme sonrisa que no pudo controlar mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando la vio, como si durante esos días sin saber de ella, hubiese estado en una especie de purgatorio, como un espectro en pena; pero cuando sus ojos lograron divisar la hermosa cabellera risada, derramada sobre su espalda, sin duda resucitó y volvió a respirar.

Vio cuando Joseph le dio la noticia y como si fuese una toma en cámara lenta, la observó girar para reunir sus ojos con los de él; vio nacer esa sonrisa bella que tanto amaba, lo contagio a sonreír también. Un sudor frío invadió su cuerpo y una especie de cosquilleo recorrió rápidamente por su espalda cuando la vio acercarse. Ella estaba sencillamente hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, de tela delgada que se pegaba a su cuerpo y estaba suspendido en tan solo un par de tiras amarradas detrás de su cuello, lo que dejaba sus hombros y espalda al desnudo, en definitiva, todo un espectáculo para sus ojos.

Intentó caminar hacia ella, pero la emoción de verla le traicionó, quedó impávido jugando con sus manos –cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso-; sólo habían pasado tres semanas desde que ella decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, aunque para él, las últimas horas habían sido toda una vida. Parecía estar muy bien, se le veía relajada, tranquila; no había duda que pasar un tiempo con los suyos, lejos de todo lo que implicaba trabajar en el CBI, había sido la decisión más saludable.

El recorrido por todo el patio trasero en la casa de su tía Mary, hasta llegar al portal, le había parecido interminable; quería correr, pero pensó que sería exponer mucho su emoción ridícula por ver a su consultor, ni que fuera una adolescente; aunque le encantaba sentirse de ese modo. Cuando estaba a sólo un par de pasos delante de él, se detuvo, no sabía si abrazarle o si sólo saludarle, maldita inseguridad que le causaba. Es que en realidad ¿había viajado por todo el país sólo para ir a verla? ¿Tanto la extrañaba que no pudo aguantar una semana más –que era cuando terminaban sus vacaciones y ella regresaría a Sacramento-? ¡Claro! Porque, ¿qué otra cosa tendría él que hacer en Chicago? Además, estaba allí, en casa de sus tíos, nunca le había dado la dirección; por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que si no se la había preguntado a ella directamente, era porque quería darle una sorpresa; ¡No podría ser más romántico! Se sentía en una especie de película en donde los protagonistas siempre regresan a ellas; definitivamente estaba viendo mucha televisión; por suerte él decidió acabar con sus inseguridades –y pensamientos idiotas- acortando la brecha entre ellos con un "heyy" y tomándola rápidamente en un abrazo.

Un abrazo. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a dar tal muestra de cariño; pero en ese momento no importó más nada que sus cuerpos entrelazados; no, mejor dicho, sus cuerpos fundidos uno con el otro, porque definitivamente, eso no parecía el típico abrazo. No les importó las miradas expectantes que media familia Lisbon les dedicaba a lo lejos, era una cuestión de ellos dos fuera de este mundo.

Un abrazo, le recordó más que nunca, que no le importaba todo lo que había pasado, ni las razones por las que la llevaron a tomarse unos días en Chicago; no se arrepentía que el destino los hubiese reunido en tiempo y espacio. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus manos acariciando su espalda, sentir su rostro junto al suyo, eran motivos suficientes para estar agradecida por la felicidad que en ese momento, le devolvían con creces.

Un abrazo, no podía más que aferrarse a ella, para comprobar que no estaba en un sueño o en una sucia jugada de su mente, producto de sus deseos. Si, allí estaba, abrazándola; podía sentir su respiración agitada por la excitación, podía aspirar su delicioso aroma –no el de su perfume con toque a canela, sino el de su cuerpo, el natural que le recordaba a las flores frescas- podía tocar su piel suave y delicada a lo largo de su espalda, su cabello, sus brazos; podía saborear su mejilla cuando le plantó un cálido beso; podía escuchar su voz que respondía a su saludo con un "hola, qué sorpresa" y finalmente cuando aun tomados por sus cinturas, pudo admirar el brillo en sus ojos; definitivamente supo que sus sentidos no lo estaban engañando; hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz y tan agradecido.

Un abrazo, que para el resto de la familia pareció interminable, así que entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices por ser testigo de algo maravilloso –no todos los días veían a Teresa tan feliz, abrazando vehementemente a un hombre sin complicaciones por hacerlo en público- decidieron dejar de observarles y darles un poco de privacidad; continuando con la conversación, retirando las carnes del asador y jugando al dominó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¡Oh no! ¿Estás en problemas cierto? –dijo Lisbon con cara de espanto esperando la mala noticia. Jane sonrió a más no poder por su ocurrencia-

- ¿No puedo aparecerme de pronto, sin que pienses que estoy metido en algo turbio o que la he armado de alguna forma?

- Contigo hay que esperar lo peor –dijo sonriendo-.

- Pues no. Sólo quería verte y darte una sorpresa. Estás preciosa, ¿qué hiciste con tu traje de poli? –Le preguntó mientras por fin se separaba de ella para mirarla de arriba abajo-.

- ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con tu ropa de vez en cuando, además es domingo.

- Este es mi traje de los domingos Lisbon, además no traigo el saco y mis mangas están remangadas hasta los codos. Deberías saber que esta es mi informal manera de vestir.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió.

- Claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? Gracias por venir, debo admitir que ha sido una linda sorpresa. Ven te presentaré a mi gente.

- Familia, quiero presentarles a Patrick –anunció Lisbon-; un amigo y compañero en mi equipo de trabajo del CBI.

Todos saludaron con una sonrisa y casi en un unísono "Hola Patrick".

- ¿No me digas que es el consultor de quien tanto nos has hablado? –Preguntó James, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Lisbon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo que de inmediato percató Jane.

- Así es, el mismo que viste y calza –le respondió Lisbon, pero enseguida se dirigió a Jane- Ya sabes, he estado compartiendo mis traumas con ellos; el psicólogo dijo que es una buena terapia– Jane abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa fingida-.

- Lisbon por favor, qué pensará tu familia –dijo Jane sonriendo y estrechando la mano de James- Hola, mucho gusto.

- Hola, soy James, el segundo de sus hermanos. No te creas, también tenemos buenas anécdotas de ti.

- Esa las quiero escuchar –expresó con entusiasmo Jane-.

Lisbon fue presentándole, uno a uno de los presentes: Mi tío Henry, hermano de mi padre y su esposa, mi adorada tía Mary; su hija Michel y su esposo David, esos chiquillos traviesos son sus hijos gemelos Mathew y Oliver. Este guapo que vez aquí, es el mayor de mis hermanos, Joseph y ella, su esposa Abby. El que vez colgado y girando en el columpio es su hijo mayor Ethan, y esta preciosura que duerme como ángel, es su hija menor, mi sobrina Sarah. Por fortuna, llegué a tiempo para estar presente en su nacimiento, hace ya 20 días.

Hacía tiempo que Jane no se sentía tan social. Desde que perdió a su familia, no asistía a ese tipo de reuniones; al principio se sentía algo extraño; pero estaba contento de conocer a las personas queridas por Lisbon; sin mencionar, el que todos, lo recibieron con mucha amabilidad, así que esa extrañez, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una sensación agradable.

- Llegas en buen momento Patrick, espero tengas apetito, porque la comida está lista para ser servida –le comentó Joseph-.

- Oh no gracias, estoy bien, de verdad.

- Ohh vamos, ¡por favor! ¿Desde cuándo rechazas una invitación a comer? –Preguntó Lisbon con ironía-, ponle una buena ración Joseph, le encanta las carnes asadas.

- En serio Lisbon, intento quedar bien con tu familia –le murmuró Jane; ella sonrió-.

Tomaron asiento en la larga mesa del patio, todos reunidos, disfrutando la comida. Jane y Lisbon eran el centro de atención; las preguntas y toda conversación iba dirigido a ellos.

- Qué bueno que te acercaste hasta aquí Patrick, siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de Tessy –comentó el tío Henry-, pero cuéntanos, qué te animó a venir.

- Mis planes en el trabajo, no resultan tan divertidos, teniendo a Cho como jefe –sólo Lisbon y él rieron– No es cierto. Luego de cerrar un caso, leía una revista, en la cual salió un artículo turístico sobre Chicago, así que me dije, que podría venir a conocer el Planetario Adler y de paso, visitar a mi querida amiga Teresa.

Ni él mismo se creyó su excusa.

- Podemos armarte un tour express y llevarte a conocer los sitios más emblemáticos –dijo Abby entusiasmada-

- No se preocupen, estar aquí es ganancia suficiente –comentó Jane mientras miraba a Lisbon-.

La tarde transcurrió amena; Jane entretuvo a los niños –y también a los grandes- con algunos de sus trucos; conversaron sobre las "locas idea de Jane para resolver los casos", como dijo Lisbon; a lo que él corregía como "estrategias visionarias": de cuando le hizo creer a todos que morirían, "incluso a mí", sentenció Lisbon mirando a Jane con ojos como dagas afiladas, y él acariciaba su nariz recordando el posterior puñetazo; de cuando quedó ciego o de las 4 ó 5 veces que lo secuestraron en menos de un año.

- Puedes calificar para el libro de récords –comentó David-

- No me gusta la publicidad –respondió alegremente Jane-.

- Bien, ¿seguimos con el dominó? –dijo Michel, mientras se disponía a revolver las fichas- Patrick, Teresa, ¿se atreven a destronarnos?

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja y antes de que Lisbon pudiera decir algo, ya se había levantado para ir a la mesa.

- ¡Ja!, no debiste decir eso; no sabes contra quién vas a jugar –dijo Lisbon divertida-

- No haría trampa a tu familia Lisbon –le respondió Jane; pero justo antes de sentarse, volteo y le susurró-, cuando rasque mi oreja izquierda, es que debes poner ficha de ese lado y cuando rasque la derecha, lo contrario–terminó su maquiavélico plan con una sonrisa y un guiño; a lo cual Lisbon no pudo evitar sonreír-.

Nadie pudo levantarlos de la mesa, realmente no estaban haciendo trampa; aunque en una oportunidad Jane le hizo "la seña", sólo para hacer sonreír a Lisbon. Era demasiada desventaja jugar contra Jane y sus habilidades prácticamente innatas, sabía qué fichas tenían exactamente cada uno, sólo con la primera vuelta en el juego; además Lisbon era muy buena compañera de equipo; muchas veces fue ella, quien cerró las partidas de forma genial; jugaban bien, parecía que se leían la mente el uno al otro.

Oscurecía y poco a poco, los presentes se fueron despidiendo; David y su familia; luego Joseph con los suyos. Por su parte, la tía Mary, se disculpó porque había quedado con una amiga en acompañarla a un compromiso.

- El partido de fútbol empieza en 10 minutos, James y yo nos vamos a instalar frente a la tele, ¿nos acompañan? –Preguntó Henry-.

- Oh, fútbol, Tessy a ti te encanta –dijo Jane con picardía. Lisbon lo miró y rodó los ojos, al escucharlo llamarla como su familia-

- No juega mi equipo favorito, y a Jane no le gusta el fútbol, solo muestra entusiasmo para quedar bien; así que luego les alcanzamos –dijo Lisbon. En otras circunstancias, hubiese estado pegada al sofá; pero hoy era distinto, había estado esperando toda la tarde para poder estar a solas con Jane; hablar de sus cosas, saber qué hacía allí, o tan solo disfrutar de su presencia, solos él y ella-.

James y Henry se retiraron; por lo que Lisbon y Jane quedaron solos en un patio medio iluminado, sentados en una silla doble tipo columpio, uno al lado del otro, mirándose, nerviosos y felices.

* * *

**Próximo:** - Discúlpame por sacar este tema –Jane interrumpió sus rojos recuerdos- tú viniste aquí para sanarte de todo ello y no seré yo quien lo evite, me alegra que estés bien –él posó su mano en su cuello y acarició su mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Lisbon sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con el simple contacto-.


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Si así lo fuera; no estaría tan enamorada ni obsesionada con la serie; sólo sería "el trabajo por cumplir".

**A/N: **En este capítulo viene un elemento nuevo, que es parte fundamental del argumento de la historia, acompañado de un flashback, que nos ayudará a entender un poco el por qué de las vacaciones de Lisbon.

Muchas gracias a Jisbon4ever, TheMentalistGirl, InTheSnow y a Alejandra, me ha dado mucha alegría el leer sus comentarios; también gracias a aquellos que pusieron el fic en sus alertas y favoritos, espero no decepcionar con el paso de los capítulos. Sin más, les dejo con el segundo. Sugerencias, comentarios y/o críticas constructivas, serán bienvenidas xD

* * *

**2. Recuerdos**

Lisbon lo había dejado un momento solo; necesitaba ir por un suéter porque la brisa fría de la noche, así lo precisaba. Cuando regresó traía dos tasas de tés con ella.

- Oh, te has ganado el cielo, moría por uno de estos.

- Lo sé, a mí también me provocaba uno –dijo Lisbon sentándose a su lado-.

- Tú familia es increíble, se ve que se la pasan de lo mejor.

- Si –sonrió Lisbon-, me alegra que los hayas conocido.

- Sólo me falta Tommy.

- Él está viviendo su mundo, en New York, no tiene mucho tiempo libre que digamos –expresó Lisbon con un dejo de melancolía-.

- Puedo asegurar que de los tres, Tommy es el más parecido a ti. Apasionado por lo que cree, terco, cerrado en sí mismo, le huye a las relaciones serias, desconfiado –Lisbon lo miraba y se preguntaba si realmente él no lo conocía, ¿cómo podía saber esas cosas?-

- Yo no le huyo a las relaciones serias –se quejó Lisbon-.

- Oh vamos, conmigo no tienes que aparentar; tú y yo sabemos, que has tenido muchos pretendientes serios y ni siquiera les has dado una mínima oportunidad.

- Porque no voy a juntarme con alguien sólo por no querer estar sola o simplemente para pasar el rato, eso es patético. Claro que creo en el compromiso; pero sólo podría ser con alguien con quien realmente me sienta conectada en todos los niveles.

Jane la miraba intensamente, como leyendo cada una de sus expresiones y atendiendo a sus palabras cuidadosamente.

- Eso es hermoso, me gusta saber que exiges lo mejor para comenzar una relación.

- Quizás sea porque no quiero desgastarme en una relación que de antemano sé que no llegará a ningún lado. Para eso, mejor me quedo sola disfrutando de mí misma y de mi trabajo.

- ¿Cómo has llevado todas las cosas, desde lo que nos pasó?

El cambio repentino de la conversación, sorprendió a Lisbon; aunque sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a ese punto.

- Estoy bien –le respondió, mirándolo fugazmente a los ojos y haciendo un intento de sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca-.

- Estuviste un poco más de 30 horas secuestrada por John el rojo, te torturó psicológicamente, te mantuvo atada sin alimentos ni bebidas por todo ese tiempo, te amenazó de muerte con un cuchillo, te drogó y quién sabe qué otras cosas más pudo hacerte. Yo estuve con él por menos de 1 minuto y aún así no logro controlar por completo los efectos de ese encuentro.

- Es distinto –lo interrumpió Lisbon mientras bajaba su rostro-.

- Claro que no; tú has sido testigo, al igual que yo, de las atrocidades que es capaz de hacer este psicópata.

- Pero tú has sido más lastimado que yo, eso pone las cosas en distintos niveles –dijo Lisbon mientras volvía a mirarlo-.

- Aún así creíste que morirías. Eso es un gran trauma.

- Luego de las primeras dos horas con él, sabía que no iba a hacerme nada hasta que alguien más llegara.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Que llegara quién?

- Ya veo que sólo viniste a sacarme información sobre John el Rojo, la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar ello, suficiente he tenido con haberlo hecho con mi psicólogo en las últimas tres semanas; y ya me dio la orden de alta. Así que estoy bien.

Se sentía un poco frustrada y decepcionada; cómo pudo llegar a pensar que él había ido sólo a verla; con Patrick Jane, siempre había una doble intensión, siempre tenía un juego en mente y en esta oportunidad, era seducirla con su visita, para que pudiera darle detalles sobre su encuentro con John el Rojo –pensó Lisbon-.

Él sabía que la había hecho irritar con sus preguntas, lo supo de inmediato porque la raya en su ceño la delataba. Jane le tomó por uno de sus brazos e intentó poner su mirada a la altura de la suya.

- Eih, no digas eso. Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti, porque quería saber si estabas bien. Si no quieres hablar de ello, no hablaremos; pero por experiencia propia y porque tú misma me lo has dicho, el guardarse las cosas para uno mismo, no es la mejor solución.

- Lo sé, pero de verdad, no te preocupes. Estoy bien; la mayor parte del tiempo que estuve con él, como lo dijiste; estuve drogada, y afortunadamente ustedes llegaron a tiempo para evitar que él me hiciera algo de pesar, así que no hubo mayor cosa que lamentar.

Mentía. Ella quería fingir lo mejor que podía, porque aun recordaba esas horas de agonía que vivió en aquel sótano; aún se despertaba por las noches sudada y jadeando gracias a las pesadillas; pero no quería hablar de eso con Jane; no quería seguir alimentando sus ansias de venganza, ni su obsesión con el hombre enmascarado. Ella estaba consciente que el callarlo solo empeoraba las cosas, porque definitivamente, un encuentro con John el Rojo, era algo que te calaba en los huesos y por alguna razón no podías sacar de tu cabeza...

_A las afueras de Sacramento, 01 mes antes:_

_- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí conmigo agente Lisbon?_

_- Porque sabes qué nuestro equipo cada día se acerca más a ti, pedazo de basura, así que, qué mejor golpe que matar a la jefa del grupo._

_Lisbon le contestaba con toda la rabia que salía de sus entrañas. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo de un sótano oscuro; tenía las manos en alto, atadas a una tubería; también tenía amarrados los pies. Estaba temblado del frío, ya que sólo vestía con su ropa interior._

_- Que equivocada está agente. No le tengo miedo a sus investigaciones, me he librado por muchos años de ellas; sé exactamente qué piezas mover y cuándo hacerlo, por ello nadie me ha atrapado en todo este tiempo._

_- Muy equivocada agente –continúo John el Rojo-, mis razones no se impulsan por el miedo; ellas tienen que ver con un sentido filosófico amplio: el de transformar la vida de las personas._

_- ¡Vete a la MIERDA! -Le gritó Lisbon-, será mejor que me mates miserable, porque si llego a salir de estas te juro que lo vas a lamentar._

_- Lo ve agente, le estoy haciendo compartir las mismas ansias y rabia que siente nuestro amigo en común, el señor Jane, -decía John el Rojo de una forma inalterable- quizás así, usted logrará entenderlo mejor._

_Lisbon no dijo nada, se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada; le dolía cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su consultor; le recordaba que él estaría intentando llegar a ellos y no veía en ninguno de los escenarios, que pudiesen salir bien de todo eso._

_- Como le venía diciendo agente –John el Rojo interrumpió sus pensamientos- mis razones son más trascendentales. Usted ha sido elegida, porque tiene la desgracia de ser la única vía de redención del señor Jane._

_Lisbon llegaba a la conclusión que no era la única persona drogada en esa habitación._

_- Verá agente; yo he emprendido una misión con el señor Jane, ustedes podrían pensar que me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente; pero muchas veces, el dolor es necesario para llegar a ser libres y plenos. –John el Rojo le hablaba a Lisbon con toda la pasividad posible, con una voz aguda, que no parecía salir de una persona tan siniestra como él. Estaba sentado junto a ella; con su cuchillo en mano, vestido totalmente de negro, pero esta vez llevaba una máscara de porcelana al estilo veneciano; una máscara de lujo, negra con dorado, y traía formada una sonrisa enorme que causaba escalofríos-._

_- Y sabiendo lo importante que es usted para él –prosiguió John el Rojo con su disertación-, yo sólo he tomado su punto débil para continuar su proceso de transformación._

_- Deberías saber que a Jane sólo le interesa arrancarte la cabeza._

_- Ayy agente Lisbon qué ciega está –John el Rojo se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro y le recitó suavemente-; pero tranquila, que cuando tu pequeño corazón despierte, la horrible noche reviente –Lisbon sabía exactamente de quién había escuchado esas palabras anteriormente; sintió nauseas y a la vez rabia, al pensar en toda la red de mentiras entretejida detrás de este hombre; sus impulsos solo la hicieron escupirle el rostro-._

_- Ayy perdón, ensucié tu mascarita –dijo en tono de burla y empezó a moverse intentando golpearlo en lo primero que le alcanzara-._

_John el Rojo la tomó por el cuello y aplicó la presión necesaria para castigarla, mientras le acercaba el cuchillo a la mejilla._

_- De gracias a Dios agente Lisbon, que soy un hombre paciente y que pienso en mis objetivos; así que nada de su irreverencia, hará que adelante mis planes y eche a perder la fiesta que le tengo preparada a nuestro querido señor Jane –Lisbon estaba quedando sin aire cuando John el Rojo la soltó, acto seguido, la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente._

_-R-_

Mentía. Jane lo sabía; un encuentro con John el Rojo no era algo con lo que podías lidiar tan fácilmente y pasar la hoja al cabo de unos días. Pero no quiso presionarla y continuar con el tema. Era sincero cuando le dijo, que sólo había ido hasta allí para comprobar que estaba bien.

- Discúlpame por sacar este tema –Jane interrumpió sus rojos recuerdos- tú viniste aquí para sanarte de todo ello y no seré yo quien lo evite, me alegra que estés bien –él posó su mano en su cuello y acarició su mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Lisbon sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con el simple contacto-.

- No te preocupes –dijo ella tímidamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Eih, este té te ha quedado fantástico, como si lo hubiese hecho yo; ¡simplemente delicioso! –bromeó Jane para cortar el ambiente pesado que había creado. Ella sonrió-.

- Bueno, luego de tres años viéndote prepararte tus tés, algo debí aprender ¿no?

- De ahora en adelante, podrás prepararme mis tés en las mañanas.

- ¡No sueñes! –respondió de inmediato Lisbon-

- ¡Pero yo te preparo con todo el cariño del mundo, tus cafés cuando llegas a la oficina! –Dijo Jane con un puchero en el rostro-.

- Porque de alguna forma tienes que compensar tus locuras del día anterior –ambos soltaron la carcajada-.

El juego ya tenía rato de haber empezado, lo sabían por los comentarios y gritos emocionados de James y Henry. La noche se había adueñado completamente del jardín, desde donde estaban Jane y Lisbon, podían observar un precioso cielo.

- Es una bella Luna –rompió Jane el silencio- deberíamos salir a caminar.

- Es cierto, está muy hermosa; me gusta la idea, ¿dónde están tus cosas?

- En el hotel.

- ¡Bromeas! La tía Mary me dijo que podías quedarte en una de las habitaciones; la casa es grande, hay cuartos de sobra, acá solo estamos, mis tíos y yo.

- No te preocupes Lisbon, ya pagué el hotel, además me regreso a Sacramento mañana.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Llegaste hoy y te vas mañana?, ¿qué clase de viaje es ese?

- Uno de locura, la verdad no le pedí permiso a Cho.

Lisbon no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Y ¿desde cuándo pides permiso? Definitivamente cuando regrese al trabajo, dejaré que Cho continúe como jefe, ¡si que ha logrado cambios maravillosos! –Jane sonrió- Estoy segura que podemos hablarlo con Cho, vamos que es un viaje largo para venir sólo por un día; además Abby ya está emocionada pensando a dónde te llevará.

- Quizás –respondió Jane mientras se levantaba de la silla- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos conversando sobre ello en otro lugar? Te invito unos tragos, estoy hospedado en una zona linda de tu ciudad.

- ¡No me digas! –Comentó intrigante Lisbon, mientras se unía a él para entrar a la casa- ¿dónde te alojaste?

- En el Congress Plaza Hotel, en Grant Park, tengo una hermosa vista de la fuente Buckingham y el lago Michigan.

Lisbon quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

- ¡Vaya! Es una hermosa zona; definitivamente vienes en un viaje de placer; el CBI no paga esas cosas –comentó ella sarcásticamente-.

- Entonces ¿vamos? –Preguntó Jane, a lo que Lisbon sonrió maliciosamente-

- Tío, James; Patrick y yo vamos a dar una vuelta. Quiero mostrarle la ciudad, aprovechando que hay una linda noche –les comentó Lisbon a los dos hombres sentados en el sofá-

- Es una gran idea Tessy –dijo Henry, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina- toma querida –le entregó a Lisbon unas llaves- llévate mi camioneta, así van más cómodos.

- No es necesario tío –replicó Lisbon-.

- Oh vamos, llévensela; yo no pienso salir hasta mañana en la tarde y cualquier cosa, aquí está el auto de James y cuando regrese Mary, también tendremos disponible el suyo, así que la camioneta les hará más falta a ustedes que a nosotros.

Lisbon aceptó las llaves, tomó su bolsa y se despidió. Jane agradecía por las atenciones y pedía que le despidieran de la tía Mary. Ambos salieron de la casa; la noche era joven y aún les aguardaba sorpresas por descubrir.

Lisbon solo quería disfrutar la noche, sin hablar de lo que había ocurrido, del dolor o el miedo; quería disfrutar del hecho, que desde hace mucho tiempo no compartía unas horas con él, sin un cadáver, testigo o asesino de por medio; una noche de tragos acompañado de su sonrisa, parecía ser la manera perfecta para terminar el día.

Jane por su parte, estaba ansioso y nervioso, tenía que hablar con ella sobre un tema pendiente, pero quería hacerlo en otro lugar, sin que algún familiar interrumpiera sin querer su conversación, donde los rostros conocidos no llegasen a cohibir todo lo que tenía que decirle y la decisión que había tomado. Mientras tanto, la miraba en silencio conducir, sentía el corazón comprimido, "Es demasiado hermosa", se repetía una y otra vez, "Espero y lo entienda".

* * *

**Próximo****:** Jane se derrumbó; las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y un profundo dolor se apoderó de su pecho. Se desvaneció en el piso cerca del sofá, cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos como intentando con ello detener el sentimiento de desespero que se apoderaba de él.


	3. Revelación

**Disclaimer****:** No es mío, porque si fuese así, las famosas chispas anunciadas una y otra vez, volarían entre las personas correctas.

**A/N****: **este me ha gustado bastante, espero que ha ustedes también. Los lugares que se mencionan realmente existen; me han dado muchas ganas de ir a Chicago. Por cierto, como lo habrán notado, soy una rollera (que se extiende al hablar), así que mis capítulos son siempre así de extensos; además soy malísima para escribir cortos, drabbles, viñetas u one shots xD

* * *

**3. Revelación**

Grant Park, es un importante parque ubicado frente al lago Michigan en una de las zonas más atractivas de la ciudad de Chicago. Está compuesto por múltiples jardines, senderos, parques y atracciones culturales, deportivas y de recreación; como teatros, pabellones al aire libre para conciertos, el Millenium Park o la Fuente de Buckingham. El hotel, donde se hospedaba Jane, estaba justo en frente de ésta última. Lisbon aparcó la camioneta en el estacionamiento del Congress Plaza y salieron a caminar cerca de la fuente, realmente era un espectáculo hermoso, cuando el agua se combinaba con las luces y la música, como si fuera una bonita coreografía.

- Sabías que esta fuente, es una de las más grandes del mundo –comentó Lisbon-.

- Algo así había escuchado.

- Si, tiene unos 85 metros de diámetro y está conformada por 134 fuentes.

- Como para contarlas, no parece que fuesen tantas –Jane miraba fijamente en el centro de la fuente, el subir y bajar del agua, como perdido por el encanto arquitectónico-.

- La fuente en sí, representa al Lago Michigan y los cuatro caballos de mar que observas alrededor, simbolizan a los cuatro estados que comparten el lago: Illinois, Wisconsin, Indiana y Michigan.

Jane observaba a Lisbon mientras ella le explicaba todas las curiosidades y anécdotas de los alrededores, mientras le mostraba y compartía con él su mundo; por momentos tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en sus palabras y no perderse en sus labios o en sus ojos; podría jurar que su cabello cobraba vida propia e intentaba seducirle. Su cabello no debería hacer tanto esfuerzo, aleteando a través del viento para atraer su atención; porque ya él estaba enamorado desde hace mucho, de esa melena negra azabache.

- ¿Jane? ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Claro, me decías que el agua de la fuente puede alcanzar unos 46 metros de altura –contestó con el primer dato que recordó intentando disimular su estado de embelesamiento- Es realmente sorprendente.

Lisbon prefirió dejarle pasar el hecho de que sabía que él estaba pensando en otras cosas mientras ella le hablaba.

- Mis padres solían traernos aquí. Pasábamos unas tardes geniales; son de los recuerdos que más atesoro de mi familia.

La mirada de Lisbon quedó perdida en un punto lejano; se notaba que estaba viéndose a ella y a sus hermanos jugar con el agua de la fuente y correr a lo largo de la misma. Jane continuaba admirándola.

- Dime, ¿qué te sucede? –Preguntó Lisbon-.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Llevamos más de media hora aquí y si has dicho unas 30 palabras es mucho; estás prácticamente monosílabo y yo soy la que he estado hablando todo el tiempo. Eso no es nada normal, ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Puede pedirte un favor? –le preguntó Jane mientras apoyaba su espalda en una barda.

- Si claro -respondió ella colocándose cerca, frente a él-.

- Abrázame.

Lisbon se sorprendió por tan extraña petición de su consultor; él que es casi alérgico a los abrazos, ¿Le está pidiendo uno a ella? La boca de su estómago se cerró cuando oyó su petición; pero por muy extraño que sonara, pareciera que él le hubiese leído los pensamientos y deseos (a veces creía que por tantos años fingiendo ser psíquico, adquirió realmente un don), porque en ese instante, no había cosa que más anhelaba ella, que precisamente un abrazo. Así que sin preguntar o decir una sola palabra se acercó lentamente a él y le abrazó.

Su cuerpo descansaba por completo en el de él; su quijada posaba en su hombro, y sus cabezas quedaron apoyadas una con la otra. Lisbon se sentía en el cielo; el calor de su cuerpo era el guardián perfecto para protegerla de los suaves vientos de la noche. Sin embargo, ella sabía que había algo distinto en él, ese abrazo; tan profundo, tan permanente, con un Jane tan callado; le producían una sensación de angustia, que no la dejaba disfrutar plenamente del momento.

- Suéltalo ya Jane, ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó Lisbon mientras interrumpía el contacto físico para tener espacio, mirarlo y exigir toda la atención necesaria de él- Te conozco muy bien, para saber que algo está pasando.

Él respiró hondamente.

- Te parece si entramos y lo conversamos en el bar del hotel.

- ¿Tan grave es que necesitas emborracharte para hablar?

- Es sólo para que estemos más cómodos –respondió; aunque pensó que lo que decía Lisbon tenía su lógica; realmente necesitaba un trago-.

Caminaron de regreso al hotel, sin decir ni una palabra; Jane estaba intentando reorganizar sus ideas; por su parte, Lisbon volvía a sentir animales vivos en su estómago, pero esta vez no se trataba de las hermosas mariposas de colores; sino de una sarta de gusanos moviéndose sin control.

El Congress Plaza, es un elegante hotel ubicado sobre la avenida Michigan, con algo más de 115 años de haber sido fundado. No era raro que Lisbon siendo nativa de Chicago, nunca había entrado al lugar. Al pasar por el lobby, de inmediato notó el lujo que revestía el sitio, el mármol hacía su presencia por todas partes, hermosas lámparas de cristales y esculturas de muy buen gusto adornaban el recinto. El bar seguía la misma línea; había un grupo de jazz tocando en vivo –"perfecto" pensó Jane "nada mejor que música agradable para acompañar las noticias difíciles" se dijo a sí mismo irónicamente-. El sitio estaba medio lleno, por lo que decidieron sentarse en una de las pocas mesas que estaban en un jardín interno anexo al bar, en donde sólo estarían ellos y una pareja que estaba sentada en el extremo más alejado, al otro del jardín; quienes probablemente ni notarían su presencia, puesto que estaban perdidos el uno con el otro; Jane sintió ganas de estar en ese sitio para perderse con Lisbon, en lugar por las razones que los habían llevado allí. Luego de ordenar las bebidas, quedaron por un breve momento en un silencio incómodo.

- Y bien, aquí estamos –interrumpió Lisbon-.

Jane sabía que ya no había vuelto atrás, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y hasta sintió nauseas en recordar los hechos.

- El viernes pasado –comenzó Jane a relatar calmadamente-, ya en la noche, aún estábamos en el CBI, los chicos se encontraban en el bullpen, probablemente haciendo todo el papeleo para cerrar un caso; y yo me había instalado en el sofá de tu oficina para dormir un rato, en eso entró Cho…

_Sacramento, 48 horas antes__:_

_- Eih Cho, ¿ya llegó la pizza? –Preguntó Jane entre abriendo los ojos-._

_Era la primera vez que veía a Cho con la cara tan desencajada y pálida; traía una carpeta en la mano. Éste, tomó una de las sillas de la oficina de Lisbon, la colocó delante del sofá y se sentó. Jane se incorporó, quedando frente a él._

_- Ok, ok, lo admito pedí la pizza con piña; pero tampoco es para que pongas esa cara. ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Jane pasando de la gracia a la seriedad-._

_- Escucha, ha llegado un informe de un nuevo caso, en el que están solicitando nuestra intervención –Cho se veía claramente afectado-._

_- No hay problema, nos comeremos la pizza en el camino, ¿por qué la cara, qué tiene de especial?_

_- Es sobre un asesinato en Chicago._

_- ¡Chicago! ¡Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con Chi…! –a Jane se le ahogaron las palabras; sólo habían dos cosas que los podían relacionar con Chicago y en el peor de los casos, podían ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, una fuerte presión le atacó en su cabeza, quizás por la multitud de escenarios que se aglomeraron enseguida en su mente- ¿Qué pasó Cho? –Preguntó con desespero-._

_- Han encontrado un cadáver en una casa aparentemente abandonada, ubicada a las orillas de la ciudad. El FBI ha tomado el caso, porque todo en el escenario del crimen, indica que se trata de un asesinato cometido por John el Rojo. Nos enviaron algunas fotos para que las examinemos; además quieren que vayamos de inmediato hasta el lugar._

_Jane cerro por un momento los ojos, sus presentimientos se hacían realidad. Empezó a sudar frío._

_- Dame la carpeta Cho._

_- Las fotos no son de gran ayuda, no debemos sacar conclusiones_

_- ¡Dame la carpeta! –exigió Jane remarcando cada una de sus palabras._

_Cho le entregó el folder, pero antes de soltarlo le miró con un miedo terrible, el mismo miedo que estaba viendo reflejado en el rostro de Jane "Le destrozó el rostro, le sacó los dientes, le cortó los dedos de las manos y le raspó los pies; por lo que no pueden dar tan fácilmente con su identidad", le dijo._

_A Jane le temblaban las manos, cuando abrió la carpeta y vio la primera fotografía, sintió que las vísceras se le iban a salir por la boca. Mujer, blanca, delgada, cabello negro, de baja estatura. Jane pasaba una foto tras otra; se levantó del sofá, caminando de un lado a otro sin control, sin poder quitar la mirada de las imágenes._

_- Cho_

_- Cálmate, no estamos seguro._

_- Tiene las uñas pintadas, es especial. ¡Maldición mira! –le gritó-._

_Jane le enseñó la última de las fotos. El dedo pulgar del pie izquierdo, tenía amarrado una pequeña nota que decía "Para Patrick Jane"._

_- Lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando, pero no nos precipitemos, debemos mantener la sangre fría –Cho intentaba calmarlo-._

_Jane se derrumbó; las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y un profundo dolor se apoderó de su pecho. Se desvaneció en el piso cerca del sofá, cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos como intentando con ello detener el sentimiento de desespero que se apoderaba de él. Pero fue imposible; reventó en un llanto desconsolado mientras balanceaba su cuerpo repetidamente; a Cho se le partió el alma; por mucho que intentara ser fuerte no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Lisbon masacrada en las fotografías, sin embargo; había elegido sostenerse a un hilo de esperanza y seguir adelante aferrado en él._

_- "No por favor, ella no, ella no" "no puede estar pasando esto de nuevo, no por favor" –pensaba Jane una y otra vez-_

_Cho se agachó cerca de él e intentó hablar lo más claro posible, para que Jane lo escuchara en medio de su ahogado llanto._

_- El FBI ha dispuesto un jet para trasladarnos a Chicago de inmediato; nos quieren a todos los del equipo, especialmente a ti; han decidido dejar intacta la escena del crimen por esperarnos, pero debemos estar en el aeropuerto en media hora, y en Chicago en unas 5._

_Jane no dijo palabra alguna, ni siquiera hizo el intento por mirar a Cho; estaba sumido en su propio dolor._

_- Todos tenemos algunas cosas en nuestros casilleros, así que nos vamos directamente para el aeropuerto. En diez minutos salimos; los chicos ya están preparando los archivos y el equipo –continuó Cho; pero Jane seguía con la mano en su rostro. Cho no sabía si al menos había escuchado lo que le dijo. Al ver el desespero de Jane, tomó fuerte uno de sus hombros y habló con más fuerza-_

_- Eihh, te has puesto a pensar que si desfiguró de ese modo el cadáver es porque quiere que pensemos que sea ella y nos desesperemos; ¿qué necesidad tenía de hacer todo ello? Quizás solo es una distracción._

_Jane levantó el rostro y miró a Cho por primera vez; sus ojos estaban rojos, las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, su respiración entrecortada. No dijo nada; intentaba considerar lo que Cho había dicho._

_- Debemos escoger la opción de la vida; pienso que no es ella; vamos a Chicago y salgamos de esta incertidumbre –le dijo Cho-._

_Jane se levantó imprevistamente, tomó su celular y marcó._

_- No contesta su celular –dijo Cho sabiendo a quien llamaba-, ni ella, ni ninguno de sus familiares. Incluso llamamos a Thomas, no sabe nada._

_Jane seguía sosteniendo el celular, rogando por escuchar su voz, pero sólo pudo oír el buzón de llamadas. Cerró los ojos y recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir de nuevo. Ya no le salían lágrimas, pero aún lloraba por dentro; el cuerpo le seguía temblando; sin embargo, intentó convencerse de la teoría de Cho._

_- Ella nunca apaga su celular –por fin dijo algo-._

_- Lo sé –respondió Cho-, pero eso no quiere decir que sea ella la de las fotografías; quizás solo sea un señuelo para atraernos. Quizás la haya secuestrado de nuevo para continuar lo que le quedó pendiente hace un mes; por eso debemos darnos prisa._

_- No soportaré pasar de nuevo por esto Cho, perderla a ella me volvería loco._

_- Te entiendo, pero no hacemos nada aquí, debemos apurarnos. En cinco minutos salgo del edificio –le dijo Cho antes de retirarse de la oficina-._

"_Tiene sentido todo lo Cho dice, John el rojo no maltrataría de esa forma a una de sus víctimas y menos a Lisbon; ella sería una especie de trofeo para él". Pensaba Jane. Fue entonces cuando recobró la claridad en su mente y aunque las dudas invadían su corazón, había decidido creer._

* * *

**Próximo: **Lisbon volvió a abrir los ojos y allí estaba él, tan cerca, tan desesperado por su atención, tan angustiado, compartían el mismo estado de ansiedad; en realidad él parecía necesitar más que nunca de su comprensión, así como ella, quería entender sus razones que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión.


	4. Reproches

**Disclaimer:** Es obvio que no me pertenece, si fuese así, se grabarían muchos capítulos en la playa, se celebrarían todos los cumpleaños, navidad, carnaval, día de reyes, día de los enamorados, año nuevo…; en fin, no quedaría tiempo para resolver casos.

**A/N:** Este capítulo había salido junto con el anterior, pero como resultó tan largo decidí dividirlo (como les dije soy una rollera). Me ha encantado leer sus comentarios, eso resulta bastante adictivo. Con respecto al capítulo anterior, como ya les comenté a algunos, tenía mis dudas con respecto al abrazo que le pidió Jane a Lisbon (con eso de que ellos en la serie, son un poco reacios a esas cosas); pero debo confesar que ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba Jane, por la angustia de creer a Lisbon muerta; fue lo que inspiró esta historia; así que ni modo de quitarlo.

En este capítulo, conocerán esa decisión de Jane, que ha sido anunciada previamente; espero lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo, al momento de escribirlo.

* * *

**4. Reproches**

Lisbon estaba impávida con todo lo que le contaba Jane; John el rojo había vuelto a atacar y ella estaba ajena a todo ello; sintió terror; no podía ser casualidad, el hecho que el asesinato hubiese tomado lugar en Chicago –pensó-; cerca de su familia, de sus amigos; ¿acaso el muy bastardo la estaba persiguiendo? ¿Qué quería? ¿Intimidarla?

- Pensaste que había muerto –le dijo Lisbon, visiblemente conmocionada-. Por eso has estado actuando de esa forma, tenías miedo.

- Mucho. No contestabas el celular, ni tú, ni nadie de tu familia, además el cadáver era idéntico a ti –dijo Jane quien parecía revivir el dolor de esas horas sin saber de ella-.

- Alquilamos una cabaña fuera de la ciudad, queríamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Mary, nos fuimos el viernes por la tarde y regresamos apenas hoy. No había cobertura y preferí apagar el teléfono.

- Él aprovechó la ocasión; resultó perfecto para hacernos creer en su engaño.

_Chicago, escena del crimen, sábado 1:30 am__:_

_Cho y Jane entraron a una de las habitaciones de la casa abandonada. El aire era denso y hacía frío. En el centro, estaba el cadáver cubierto con una sábana blanca. El corazón de Jane palpitaba con desconsuelo, no sabía cómo podía permanecer con fuerzas sobre sus pies; ya había vivido esa situación con dos personas que amaba; ahora sabiendo lo que podía esperar, quería creer que no se repetiría la misma historia, esta vez con Lisbon._

_Cho se detuvo y dejó que Jane se acercara al cuerpo y levantara la sábana. Él miró a la mujer desnuda con cuidado, sintió tanta pena y a la vez una enorme culpa, cuando el nudo en el estómago se soltó al comprobar que no era ella. Cubrió de nuevo el cuerpo, se levantó y miró a Cho con los ojos brillosos a causa de las lágrimas acechando._

_- No es ella –le dijo-._

_- Cómo puedes saberlo con tanta seguridad._

_- No hay pecas en su pecho, no está el lunar en su cuello, no son sus manos, ni sus orejas; detalles que no podía distinguir en las fotografías –dijo Jane. Había pasado muchas horas observándola, fantaseando con su anatomía, admirando cada recoveco de su cuerpo; para estar completamente seguro de su respuesta-._

_-R-_

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Dónde están los demás? Y ¿qué hacemos aquí tomando unos tragos en lugar de ir por el maldito? –Cuestionó Lisbon con desespero-.

- Viene la mejor parte. Ayer mismo, los chicos se regresaron a Sacramento; ya que el departamento de justicia, decidió pasarle el caso al FBI; por clasificar el asunto de John el Rojo, como serio para la nación. Así que ahora es de jurisdicción federal. Nosotros estuvimos apoyando el día de ayer, por la experiencia que tenemos en las escenas del crimen relacionadas con John el Rojo; pero al parecer la decisión ya está tomada.

Lisbon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su rostro confuso así lo reflejaba.

- Nos han relevado del caso; claro, por el número de asesinatos en su haber y porque Illinois, vendría a ser su tercer estado donde los comete, aparte del primer asesinato en Iowa y todos los demás en California –decía Lisbon, más como explicándose para ella misma-.

- Precisamente por ser California el estado con el mayor número de sus crímenes, será la oficina local del FBI en Los Ángeles, quien lleve el caso de ahora en adelante. Esta mañana he hablado con el director de esa división; al parecer se había hospedado en este hotel, por lo que me citó aquí para desayunar; también por eso decidí aprovechar y pagarme una habitación para dejar mis cosas acá, mientras iba a verte en casa de tus tíos.

Lisbon levantó una ceja en señal de intriga; no le gustaba a donde iba todo ello; por qué el resto del equipo se había ido, mientras él estaba teniendo conversaciones con un jefe del FBI.

_Congress Plaza Hotel, Chicago; domingo 09:00 am__:_

_Jane se encontraba esperando en uno de los restaurantes del hotel al agente Frank Morgan, director de la oficina local del FBI en Los Ángeles; mientras tanto, intentaba ponerse en contacto con Lisbon o alguno de sus hermanos; era la décima vez que llamaba en la última hora. El sábado anterior, luego de comprobar que no era ella la nueva víctima de John el Rojo, había decidido dar con su paradero, mientras que el equipo, apoyaba en cuestiones básicas a los agentes del FBI que llevaban el caso._

_- Hola –contestó Joseph-._

_El corazón de Jane se detuvo, por la emoción de que por fin, alguien respondía al otro lado de la línea._

_- Hola, buenos días, ¿Estoy comunicado con Joseph Lisbon?_

_- Así es, ¿con quién hablo?_

_- Mi nombre es Patrick Jane, no me conoces, pero soy amigo de tu hermana Teresa._

_- Ohh, claro, su consultor, ella me ha hablado de ti. ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué debo el gusto?_

_- Necesito saber si Teresa está contigo, no me he podido comunicar con ella._

_-En estos momentos no la tengo cerca; verás, venimos de regreso de un viaje, no teníamos cobertura; yo vengo manejando en mi auto y ella va en otro, justo delante de mí; debe traer su celular apagado, pero si quieres me detengo y te la comunico por aquí._

_Por primera vez en día y medio, Jane pudo respirar sin el peso que llevaba en su pecho, aunque algunos vecinos de los tíos de Lisbon, les habían dicho que creyeron ver a la familia salir de viaje, él no dejaba de imaginarse un mil situaciones fatales, incluso llegó a pensar que John el Rojo había atentado en contra de todos ellos; el saber que Lisbon estaba bien le devolvió un poco de la paz que había perdido desde que vio las fotos ese viernes por la noche._

_- No te preocupes, sólo quería saber que estaba bien; ¿dices que ya vienen de regreso a la ciudad?_

_- Si, llegaremos en dos horas a lo mucho, ¿Vienen? ¿Tú estás en Chicago?_

_- Así es._

_- Genial, Tessy se pondrá feliz de verte; le darás una gran sorpresa, porque ¿supongo que irás a vernos no? Tengo ganas de conocerte. Eih, ¿por qué no te reúnes con nosotros hoy? Estaremos en casa de mi tía Mary para la comida._

_- En verdad quiero verla –respondió Jane tratando de esconder sus ansias-._

_- Perfecto, escucha, no le diré nada sobre que hablamos, así le darás la sorpresa cuando llegues a casa de mis tíos, ¿tienes la dirección? –preguntó Joseph entusiasmado-._

_- Si, si la tengo; entonces me pasaré por allá después del mediodía._

_- Genial, me llamas a este número para recibirte en la casa._

_- Gracias Joseph, la verdad me has dado una gran alegría hoy –dijo Jane con toda sinceridad.-_

_- Por nada, es un placer conocerte y nos vemos en la tarde._

_- El gusto es mío, hasta entonces._

_-R-_

- Y ¿para qué quería el director del FBI Los Ángeles hablar contigo? –preguntó Lisbon un tanto seria-.

- Hablamos del caso; al parecer está bastante enterado de mi relación con John el rojo y de mis funciones que presto para el CBI –Jane hizo una breve pausa, antes de continuar- …y me hizo una propuesta.

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta? –Preguntó Lisbon imaginando lo que escucharía-.

- Me propuso un puesto como consultor junto al equipo del FBI que llevará el caso en Los Ángeles, con efecto inmediato, puedo iniciar cuando yo lo desee.

El rostro de Lisbon se endureció; estaba indignada, le quitan el caso de John el Rojo y ahora pretenden quitarle a su consultor y todo eso pasó en menos de dos días; se sentía como en un atentado, ella celebrando y de viaje, ignorante de todo, mientras que su mundo estaba cambiando en 180 grados.

- Pero, pero –balbuceó Lisbon- ¿Qué le dijiste? Supongo que habrás dicho que no ¿cierto? –le preguntó, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder-.

Jane se mantuvo en silencio. Lisbon abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

- Aceptaste –dijo ella con la voz apagada y con una notable tristeza en su rostro- Por Dios Jane, aceptaste el puesto.

Jane bajó su rostro.

- Así es. Entiéndelo por favor, es allá donde ahora debo estar.

- Y ¿qué vas a hacer allá? ¡Seguir obsesionándote con ese loco! ¡Perseguir tu maldita muerte! –Lisbon sentía rabia, no podía entender sus razones, solo pensaba en cómo ella se sentía, al saber que Jane había decidido abandonarlos- ¿Pero por qué me asombro? A ti sólo te ha importado tu estúpida venganza, pensé que éramos una familia, que te importábamos, que te sentías parte de nuestro equipo.

- Claro que me importan, por eso creo que esto ha sido lo mejor.

- ¿Lo mejor para quién? –le gritó Lisbon con enfado.

- Escucha, no voy a dejar ir a John el Rojo –dijo con furia Jane-, él es mío, tú desde siempre has sabido mis intenciones; sabes que es mi razón de estar en el CBI.

Sintió la daga enterrarse en su corazón. Qué idiota ha sido, -pensó-; claro que sabía que John el Rojo era su principal razón, se lo repetía todas las noches acostada en su cama antes de dormir; pero por algún motivo, cada mañana cuando lo veía entrar a su oficina con su hermosa sonrisa, cuando tenía atenciones con ella más que con cualquier otra persona, cuando se quedaba para acompañarla en su oficia en las noches hasta que ella terminara el trabajo, y por muchos otros detalles; renovaba su fe, creyendo que ella también podría ser una razón importante y suficiente para que él permaneciera en el CBI.

Lo miró con ojos de decepción. Empezó a sentir como se formaba un cosquilleo en su nariz y como sus ojos empezaban a aguarse.

- Lo sé –dijo en voz baja, tratando de controlar sus emociones- Perdóname; tú no tienes que darme explicaciones sobre tus decisiones, eres libre de escoger a donde ir. Así que te deseo suerte con tu nuevo equipo en Los Ángeles.

Diciendo eso, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y salió prácticamente huyendo, caminando lo más rápido que pudo.

- Lisbon, Lisbon por favor espera –Le decía Jane, quien salió detrás de ella; se detuvo un momento para indicar al personal del bar, el número de su habitación para que le acreditaran el consumo que hicieron a su cuenta. Cuando volteó, Lisbon ya estaba saliendo del bar-.

No podía dejarla ir así; tenía que explicarle todas sus razones, se sintió fatal, porque sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, tenía que aclararle las cosas y hacerla entender. Salió del bar, atravesó todo el lobby y justo en la puerta que daba hacia el estacionamiento la alcanzó, la tomó por los hombros, la tomó fuertemente.

- Suéltame Jane –le gritó-.

- No. Escúchame –dijo en tono firme, pero luego suavizó a más no poder su voz-. Teresa escúchame por favor –le suplicó-.

Dejó de luchar, nunca le había escuchado dirigirse a ella por su nombre, lo que hizo que reuniera sus ojos con los de él; se maldecía por ser tan débil ante su mirada.

- No sólo me voy por ir a perseguirlo –le dijo Jane mientras bajaba sus manos hacia sus codos-; si, eso es fundamental; pero este asesinato de John el Rojo tiene un claro mensaje, él sabía en lo que se metía si cometía otro crimen fuera de California, por otro lado, que la víctima sea tan parecida a ti, tiene sus razones; por favor déjame explicarte.

Jane acercó a Lisbon hacia su cuerpo, podían sentir el fluir de sus respiraciones, los invadió el calor de su excitación, producto de la discusión sostenida, lo que les hizo sentir escalofríos.

- He decidido irme mañana a Sacramento–le dijo Jane en voz baja, pero por la cercanía ella podía escucharle perfectamente- Iré al CBI sólo a presentarle mi renuncia a Laroche y probablemente el martes esté viajando a Los Ángeles. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien, quería contarte y explicarte todo; quería que comprendieras mis razones, por favor, no te vayas así.

Lisbon cerró los ojos; en verdad estaba decidido a irse; qué más podría hacer, era una estupidez enojarse con él, sabía que estaba siendo una egoísta al pensar sólo en sus sentimientos, pero también estaba convencida de que Jane necesitaba desprenderse de todos esos oscuros anhelos de venganza; por ello, huir así como así, no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer en esos momentos; tenía que hablar con él y hacerle reconsiderar sus opciones.

- Hablemos, no quiero despedirme de este modo –continuó Jane-, quédate conmigo Teresa, quédate esta noche.

Lisbon volvió a abrir los ojos y allí estaba él, tan cerca, tan desesperado por su atención, tan angustiado, compartían el mismo estado de ansiedad; en realidad él parecía necesitar más que nunca de su comprensión, así como ella, quería entender sus razones que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión.

- Está bien, me quedo –dijo en un murmullo-, hablemos.

* * *

**Próximo:** Lisbon abrió sus ojos al sentir una lágrima caer en su mejilla, no era de ella, sino de él. Sus pechos se agitaban en sintonía, sus respiraciones se confundían en un ir y venir, el calor invadía sus cuerpos, sentían los latidos de sus corazones y el palpitar en sus pieles; la emoción los traicionaba.


	5. Rendición

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Si lo fuese, haría realidad la campaña de Lucy, para que Rigsby consiga nueva novia (cuerda y que lo quiera), y así, deje de sufrir por Grace.

**A/N:** Este me gustó, aún así, tengo mis reservas y mis dudas de cómo les pueda parecer a ustedes, porque soy consciente que en algunas partes me paso de romántica; es que el Jisbon me gana ;)

Espero no les caiga meloso; bueno, luego ustedes me dirán. Gracias de nuevo a Jisbon4ever, TheMentalistGirl, InTheSnow y a Alejandra por sus comentarios, también a Lucyyh y a darkspyrocynder, quienes se han unido a la lectura y a los reviews xD

* * *

**5. Rendición**

Durante el recorrido del Lobby a la habitación, permanecieron callados, pensando en lo que había pasado; en la discusión en el bar, en las palabras prófugas que escaparon de sus bocas y que ahora querían salir a perseguir para encerrarlas de nuevo. Pero era imposible, ya habían hecho daño como cual viles convictas. Quizás por ello sólo se miraban, azul y verde intentaban decirse que lo lamentaban; era increíble como esos dos, cuando así lo querían, se hablaban con los ojos; podían sostenerse las miradas el tiempo necesario, hasta saber que el otro había encontrado en ella, la respuesta precisa.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas; Jane colocó su mano en la espalda de Lisbon, para guiarla a través del pasillo. Ella tan solo se dejó llevar; en ningún momento cuestionó el hecho de que la conducía a una habitación de hotel, sabiendo las implicaciones que podrían resultar el estar a solas con él en un lugar tan íntimo. Supuso que perdió el derecho a réplica, cuando aceptó pasar la noche con Jane, en el instante en que él le pidió quedarse. Sin embargo, viendo ahora al rubio abrir la puerta 1002, comenzó a sentir que le temblaban las piernas y que el corazón empezaba de nuevo, a hacer su show de tambores.

Entraron a la cálida habitación. Una cómoda cama recubierta de sábanas y edredones blancos, les daba la bienvenida. Al fondo, tres largos ventanales les mostraban el esplendor de Grant Park, la fuente y el lago. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, había uno de esos sofás elegantes y clásicos; al lado de éste y de frente a la cama, un bonito tocador de madera oscura; lámparas de mesa, cuadros de paisajes europeos y sobrias cortinas completaban el sofisticado y confortable ambiente.

Si algo lo caracterizaba, era su seguridad; Jane no se intimidaba con cualquier cosa; incluso en las situaciones más inciertas, él sabía que podía valerse de sus habilidades de control o manipulación, y en el peor de los casos, de su carisma y sus encantos personales. Con ella era distinto, nada de lo anterior servía; le rompía sus esquemas, le descifraba las mentiras, lo dejaba sin palabras, le quitaba el aliento. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea del efecto que ejercía sobre él. Esa noche no era distinto, estaba vuelto un manojo de nervios ambulante; no quería cometer otra idiotez como la del bar o la del patio a que Mary; le aterraba arruinar la oportunidad que le había dado para explicarse, sabía de sobra que si eso ocurría, no iba a encontrar la manera de retenerla; ella saldría echa una furia o peor aún, decepcionada de él; y entre las pocas cosas que le dolían a Patrick Jane en este mundo, era ver la mirada de desilusión en los ojos de Lisbon, sobre todo, cuando esa iba dirigida a él. Estaba seguro que la única forma de que ella lo comprendiera, era entregando la carta que siempre se reservaba y que tanto le costaba voltear: siendo completamente sincero y abriendo su corazón; tenía que jugárselas todas, si quería despedirse de ella en buenos términos y lograr mantenerla al margen de los planes que tenía en mente para su futuro inmediato.

Jane cerró la puerta y procedía a encender luces y lámparas en la habitación; Lisbon por su parte, atravesaba el recinto, para quedar frente a uno de los ventanales; miraba desde allí, la danza del agua en medio de la fuente; era curioso pensar, que hace poco más de una hora, traía el alma inflada por la compañía de Jane, en medio de ese marco tan romántico y que justo ahora, ese mismo espacio, sólo lo llenaba el desasosiego, a causa de los eventos que acababa de conocer.

- No está demás decirte que la cama es toda tuya; ya sabes que me llevo bien con los sofás –dijo Jane para romper el hielo. Ella volteó-.

"Demonios, ¿acaso tengo un hueco en la cabeza por donde se me caen los pensamientos y él los recoge?", pensó Lisbon, "o quizás si funcionó aquel truco de la llave para tener acceso a mi mente".

- Oh, gracias, no había pensado en ello –se apresuró Lisbon a decir-.

Jane no pudo controlar sus labios, quienes atentaban con una media sonrisa, "hay que admitir que hasta mintiendo se ve preciosa", se dijo a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Lisbon-.

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Porque se te está hinchando la vena en tu cuello; a pesar de todo, sigues siendo transparente.

Lisbon rodó los ojos, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Quieres que ordene algo? No has cenado o ¿se te antoja algún tipo de bebida? –preguntó él-.

- No gracias, no tengo apetito, ni ganas de seguir tomando.

Jane le hizo compañía en el sofá, como ambos estaban sentados de medio lado; quedaron mirándose de frente.

- Escucha; realmente lamento lo que dije en el bar –empezó Jane-.

- Yo también, no debí tomar esa actitud, pero…

- No, tienes toda la razón de enojarte de ese modo –la interrumpió Jane-, a veces, ni yo mismo me soporto. Sé que me descontrolo cuando algo de John el Rojo sale a relucir; he intentado manejarlo, pero algo se apodera de mí y me hace no pensar las cosas.

- Jane…

- Escúchame –se apresuró en decir-. Solo escúchame por favor –Le dijo en un tono cálido y suave-.

Lisbon asintió.

- El viernes cuando vi esas fotografías, cuando supe que se trataba de un asesinato de John el Rojo y cuando vi el cadáver, creyendo que eras tú –Jane hizo una pausa, para tragar en seco-, el mundo se me vino abajo, se me fueron las fuerzas y estallé como un loco del desespero.

A Lisbon se le estremeció el cuerpo al escucharle hablar de ese modo. Se imaginó en su lugar; si hubiese sido ella quien pensara a Jane muerto en manos de John el Rojo, también se hubiese desvanecido al instante.

- La idea de que te hubiese lastimado de ese modo y que hubiese acabado con tu vida; ha sido el peor dolor que he sentido, desde que Ángela y Charlotte murieron –Lisbon abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa-; el mismo sufrimiento, quizás hasta peor por todo lo que traigo acumulado –Jane cerró los ojos, en señal de profunda pena; Lisbon sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarle, pero se contuvo-.

- Fue como si John el Rojo hubiese clavado su cuchillo justo en medio de mi pecho –Jane abrió de nuevo sus ojos y acortó el espacio que había entre ellos en el sofá, sus piernas se tocaron y él se inclinó hacia ella, para poder enfatizar lo próximo que diría- él sabía el dolor que iba a causarme; él sabe que el lastimarte a ti, tiene un mejor efecto que hacerlo conmigo mismo; porque el hecho de que me entierre un puñal, solo implica un dolor físico que acaba con la muerte; pero hacerme creer que estás muerta; es un dolor con el cual no puedo lidiar, que cala en todo el cuerpo, en la mente, en el corazón, en mis sentidos; es un dolor que no acaba y que incluso se dilata día a día; John el rojo sabe, que eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y que si quiere lastimarme y robarme toda la ilusión de vivir, lo hará contigo.

A Lisbon le empezó a temblar el cuerpo, ¿tan importante era para él?, escucharle decir eso cambiaba las cosas; ¡por Dios, qué clase de calvario estaba viviendo por su culpa!; quizás el mismo que ella, cuando piensa en que John el Rojo pueda acabar con él, o cuando imagina que el mismo Jane termine con John el rojo, arruinando con ello su vida; ¿que ella era su ilusión de vivir?; en ese instante, como un golpe a la memoria, recordó las palabras de John el Rojo, "_Usted ha sido elegida, porque tiene la desgracia de ser la única vía de redención del señor Jane."_, sintió escalofríos.

- Es sobre esa base que armó su plan; sobre la idea de mi dolor por perderte- dijo Jane, al ver el choque de emociones que surgían en Lisbon-. Su primera advertencia fue con Kristina; allí me hizo saber, que no tengo el derecho de crear vínculos emocionales profundos con nadie, porque de lo contrario esa persona iba a pagarlo. Y ahora, es claro su mensaje; el cadáver idéntico a ti, el asesinato en Chicago para que nos quiten el caso; todo concluye en una simple premisa: Que me separe de ti o la próxima vez irá en serio.

- No digas eso –se apresuró a decir Lisbon - tal vez solo sea coincidencia; quizás realmente va sólo por mi; yo estoy llevando su caso, yo, yo –Lisbon intentaba encontrar razones lógicas, dándoles paso a través de su voz temblorosa-; tú no tienes que culparte por lo que me pase, sácate esas ideas de la mente –culminó Lisbon sin saber qué más expresar. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, sabiendo que su mirada podía en esos momentos, decir más que sus palabras. Jane tomó sus manos; estaban heladas y templaban levemente; las llevó hasta su pecho y las frotaba para darles calor; todo ello sin apartar su vista de ella.

- Todo encaja perfectamente; no hay espacio a dudas –le dijo con voz grave-, esto tiene que ver conmigo; si se tratase de ti, no hubiese montado todo este teatro siniestro; sencillamente hubiese ido por ti; de hecho, ahora era mucho más fácil, sabiendo que nosotros estábamos lejos en Sacramento.

- No quiero que lleves esa responsabilidad encima Jane, no quiero que te sientas culpable por mí –enfatizó con seriedad Lisbon-.

- No voy a cometer mis mismos errores del pasado; no voy a ponerte en riesgo como lo hice con mi familia.

- No tomes decisiones en base a mí Jane, no quiero saberme responsable de ello.

- ¡No! –Dijo en tono seco Jane, mientras soltaba sus manos y se levantaba con brusquedad del sofá-, ya está decidido; me voy a Los Ángeles, y si, me voy a ir para perseguir y darle caza al maldito; pero también quiero que entiendas que lo hago porque me importas demasiado y porque también me importan los chicos; tú lo dijiste, ustedes son mi familia y voy a hacer lo que él quiere que haga, si con eso logro protegerlos.

- Jane –Lisbon se levantó para seguir argumentando, pero él continuó hablando, impidiéndole decir cosa alguna-.

- Escúchame. Esta mañana cuando te vi en casa de tus tíos, el alma me volvió al cuerpo; estaba agradecido por esta oportunidad que se me dio y me hice la promesa de hacer todo lo posible por evitarnos una desgracia.

- ¿Y qué te garantiza que alejándote de nosotros, que alejándote de mí, él no intente hacerme daño? –Cuestionó Lisbon al borde del desespero- Ese era su plan hace un mes ¿no?

- No voy a quedarme para comprobarlo. Además, a John el Rojo solo le importa el dolor que pueda llegar a infringir; y créeme, el tener que alejarme de este modo de ti, de ustedes, será un infierno en vida –dijo mientras bajaba su rostro-.

- Jane –expresó con un tono de tristeza- Debe haber otra solución, vamos a pensar bien las cosas y…

- Shhh –con una de sus manos la tomó por su cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo. La otra mano quedó justo debajo de su cabellera, lo que le permitía acariciar su cuello. Apoyó su frente a la suya, mientras Lisbon posaba ambas manos en su pecho. Ese movimiento imprevisto pero delicado, hizo que a ella se le desestabilizara todo por dentro y comenzara a agitarse más de lo que ya estaba, producto de su cercanía-. Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho Teresa –le dijo con la voz ronca-; eres lo más importante que tengo; te necesito más que a nadie, más que a todo; gracias a ti he recobrado la poca humanidad que pude alguna vez tener, me motivas a pensar dos veces las situaciones y a no perderme del todo. La muerte o la idea de ésta, te hace ver las cosas desde la perspectiva correcta; cuando te abracé esta mañana, cuando me abrazarte frente a la fuente, cuando te abrazo ahora; el tenerte entre mis brazos y el saberte viva, me hace comprender que no es la venganza eso que me impulsa, sino es este sentimiento que da vueltas como loco en mi pecho cuando estás cerca o el saberte bien aunque estés lejos; tuve que vivir lo que significa perderte, para darme cuenta que eres tú, lo que verdaderamente me sostiene.

Lisbon abrió sus ojos al sentir una lágrima caer en su mejilla, no era de ella, sino de él. Sus pechos se agitaban en sintonía, sus respiraciones se confundían en un ir y venir, el calor invadía sus cuerpos, sentían los latidos de sus corazones y el palpitar en sus pieles; la emoción los traicionaba. Ella acarició su cuello con ambas manos, invadió con sus dedos su cabellera, abriéndose paso entre sus risos; entonces lo acercó más hacia sí, lo que hizo a Jane bajar su mano hasta su espalda; no había espacio entre sus cuerpos, sus narices rozaron, para darle paso a sus labios.

Sus bocas se abrieron como si fuese primera vez, para darle la bienvenida a otra extraña, las unieron con suavidad en un tibio beso, en un delicado vaivén de sus labios, que se entrelazaban unos con otros; un beso húmedo y exquisito como el sabor de las frutas maduras; la intensidad se acrecentaba y el deseo se hacía más intenso; Jane no pudo evitar incluir su lengua en esa lucha consentida, explorando el territorio nuevo de sus labios, acariciaba con ella el borde y las comisuras de su boca, como cual frontera que resguardaba al paraíso; Lisbon no tardo demasiado en responder de igual forma; entonces como cuales peces revoloteando en el agua, aquellas lenguas jugaban sin control dentro de sus bocas; absorbían, saboreaban, se ahogaban en el intercambio de alientos, como si la vida iniciara y culminara con ese beso.

Lisbon sentía como le invadía un calor en el cuerpo, no le importó perder el control que siempre intentaba mantener; era demasiado exquisito como para pensar en límites; dulce y suave pero intenso al mismo tiempo; ella no quería parar, quería más y más de él. Jane acariciaba su espalda mientras la besaba; quería abrazarla más fuerte, pero tenía miedo de lastimarla; le provocaba detener el tiempo en ese preciso instante, para no soltarla nunca más; no encontraba las palabras ideales para definir exactamente el sabor de Lisbon, tal vez le sabía a cielo, y aunque el cielo no tuviese sabor, fue lo único equiparable a lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero tenía miedo, le asustaba las consecuencias de sus actos; por lo que muy a su pesar, interrumpió el beso. "Espera" –le dijo-, Lisbon no le hizo caso, volvió a su boca para morderle con suavidad sus labios; Jane no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para tomarla por sus hombros y apartarla un poco de sí.

- Eres demasiado, me vuelvo nada contigo, te deseo, te deseo mucho; pero esto no está bien –le dijo Jane con la respiración entrecortada y aún con sus ojos cerrados. Lisbon abrió los de ella y lo vio allí, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por contenerse-.

- Te necesito, te necesito ya, ahora –le susurró ella; Jane abrió los ojos y la miró. Tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, su mirada era puro fuego-. Tú lo sabes, –continuó, evidentemente excitada- sabes desde hace mucho tiempo cómo me haces sentir, no te detengas por favor, sé que tú también lo quieres –le dijo jadeando, mientras acercaba de nuevo su rostro al de él y acariciaba su cuello-.

- No tienes ni idea; pero se supone que debemos alejarnos; yo necesito saberte bien Teresa, es lo principal por ahora –le dijo, aunque bordeo de nuevo su cintura con sus brazos-.

- Sólo hoy, sólo por esta noche –murmuró ella, sin saber realmente lo que decía; tenía la mente nublada. En ese instante no le importaba mucho que sucediera después, hoy quería más que nada estar con él; así que lo besó de nuevo-.

Jane no pudo resistirse y respondió al beso; el deseo era más fuerte que todo razonamiento lógico de su parte; por lo que decidió despojarse por esa noche de todos los miedos que azotaban su mente y liberar la pasión desmedida que había guardado solo para ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Próximo: **Seguro estaba, que en cualquier momento iba a volverlo loco; era la única conclusión cuerda a la que podía llegar. Jane creía conocerla lo suficiente, pero ella siempre podía sorprenderlo con algo nuevo, y aunque sabía de sobra, que Lisbon era una mujer intensa, la pasión con la que en ese momento lo besaba, lo acariciaba, lo envolvía entre sus brazos, lo hacía suyo; lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

* * *

_"Cuando te beso, todo un océano me corre por las venas, nacen flores en mi cuerpo cual jardín, y me abonas y me podas soy feliz; y sobre mi lengua se desviste un ruiseñor, y entre sus alitas nos amamos sin pudor; cuando me besas, un premio Nobel le regalas a mi boca._

_Cuando te beso, te abres y te cierras como ala de mariposa; y bautiza tu saliva mi ilusión, y me muerdes hasta el fondo la razón, y un gemido se desnuda y sale de tu voz, le sigo los pasos y me dobla el corazón. Cuando me besas, se prenden todas las estrellas en la aurora […] Cuando te beso, tiembla la luna sobre el río y se reboza."_

_**Juan Luis Guerra, "Cuando te beso" (canción).**_


	6. Refugio

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no es mío; porque si así lo fuera; tendríamos este capítulo, como final de la temporada.

**A/N: **Advertencia; este episodio es clasificación MA, es decir, no apto para menores de 18.

Como dato curioso, les comento que esta entrega estaba planeada para ser el capítulo 03, ¿se nota que me he apasionando escribiendo la historia no? Jajaja (:

* * *

**6. Refugio**

Seguro estaba, que en cualquier momento iba a volverlo loco; era la única conclusión cuerda a la que podía llegar. Jane creía conocerla lo suficiente, pero ella siempre podía sorprenderlo con algo nuevo, y aunque sabía de sobra, que Lisbon era una mujer intensa, la pasión con la que en ese momento lo besaba, lo acariciaba, lo envolvía entre sus brazos, lo hacía suyo; lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

Sin dejar de besarse, empezaron a desprenderse de la ropa que ya, para su gusto molestaba; Lisbon lo despojó de su saco y él hizo lo mismo con su suéter; el agitado beso se tornó más delicado, al momento en que Jane pudo sentir de nuevo su piel; estaba erizada y contrastaba peligrosamente con la suavidad de sus brazos y de sus hombros, los cuales él recorría como si intentara aprenderse de memoria cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su boca empezó a viajar a través de ella; no sólo la besaba; prácticamente la saboreaba: presionaba con sus labios, acariciaba con su lengua y succionaba delicadamente su piel; iba dejando rastros cálidos en su mentón, en su oreja, en su cuello; mientras sus manos cumplían sus propias fantasías, transitando deliberadamente por su espalda.

Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que dudaba que fuese cierto. Le gustó desde la primera vez que lo vio, sin embargo, se trataba de convencer que esa atracción era algo normal, ya que no se podía tapar el sol con un dedo, "el hombre es demasiado hermoso", se dijo a sí misma, también estaba segura, que con los días se acostumbraría a su presencia, sin embargo, no contó con sus encantos: su sonrisa era devastadora, podía vencer sus peores enojos o alegrar cualquiera situación por muy tensa que estuviera; sus ojos parecían hipnotizar por cuenta propia, cada vez le costaba más no perderse en ellos mientras los miraba; su cabello tan desordenado y tan perfecto a la vez (hasta entonces, a ella le parecía imposible juntar esos dos calificativos) por el cual muchas veces sintió la terrible necesitad de posar las manos entre sus risos y jugar horas y horas con ellos. No; no pudo acostumbrarse; fue cuando entonces, se sorprendió a si misma fantaseando con su consultor; le encantaba cuando se quedaba en el sofá de su oficina, porque de ese modo se sentía libre de observarlo descaradamente mientras él dormía; miraba sus labios y mordía instintivamente los suyos; miraba su pecho que subía y bajaba suavemente por la respiración y se le antojaba arrancarle la ropa para besar sus pectorales, su estómago, su vientre, y a medida en que bajaba, se le subía la sangre a las mejillas, pensando en todas las maravillas que podría hacer con él.

Pero ahora estaban allí, de pie en medio de la habitación, disfrutando de una _estampida de dos cuerpos y el amor_. No era un sueño, era una deliciosa realidad, que irónicamente la estaba llevando al mundo de las fantasías. Lisbon jadeaba suavemente mientras él besaba su cuello; empezaba a sentir como se humedecía toda, lo que le hizo instintivamente desabrocharle con desespero el chaleco y la camisa, para luego acariciar por primera vez su torso; era perfecto; cómo podía conservarse de ese modo, se preguntó; estaba firme y suave, se agitaba rápidamente, lo que delataba su excitación; terminó por quitarle la parte superior de su vestimenta para sujetarse de sus brazos, porque Jane ya le estaba haciendo temblar las piernas por ese juego delicioso de besos concentrados en su cuello; parece que descubrió uno de sus puntos débiles.

Deliciosa, exquisita, divina; se repetía una y otra vez Jane; quería seguir descubriéndola, por lo que desató el nudo de su vestido; sostuvo las tiras en sus manos, se separó un poco de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para dejar caer las barreras que protegían su cuerpo. Él sabía que después de ello, nunca se volverían a ver como antes; estaba ansioso y desesperado por hacerla suya; pero necesitaba demostrarle que no haría nada sin su consentimiento.

Ella reconoció de inmediato sus dudas, eran evidentes sus nervios; lo que en cierta forma le pareció tierno; por lo que sin dejar de mirarlo, tomo sus manos y juntos fueron bajando el vestido, revelando de ese modo, su hermoso cuerpo. Jane no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia sus pechos desnudos; hacia su cintura delicada y tan femenina, y hasta su vientre agitado.

- Eres hermosa; demasiado hermosa –le dijo casi sin aire; Lisbon le respondió con una sonrisa-. Jane se agachó frente a ella para terminar de quitarle el vestido; y luego emprendía su camino de regreso, besando todo lo que había por su paso, tobillos, piernas, rodillas, muslos, ingle, vientre, estómago, hasta llegar a la recompensa de sus senos; su boca y su lengua se dieron un festín con ellos. Mientras los seguía besando, la tomó entre sus brazos, la alzó y la sentó en el tocador; luego separó sus piernas para poder colocar su cuerpo en medio de ellas; Lisbon sentía demasiado placer, por lo que enterró sus uñas en su espalda, sin llegar verdaderamente a lastimarle; seguidamente bajó sus manos hacía su pantalón, para desabrocharlo y segundos después dejarlo caer al piso; Jane despegó su rostro de sus pechos, y comenzó nuevamente a besar su cuello, mientras le quitaba sus bragas y luego hacía lo mismo con su propia ropa interior.

No aguantaban más la necesidad de estar uno dentro del otro, por lo que Jane levantó sus piernas y Lisbon bordeó su cuello con sus brazos, para poder fusionarse en un solo cuerpo; gemidos se intercambiaban al ritmo de los movimientos de cadera, los cuales se iban incrementando en intensidad y ritmo. Jane, sin salir de ella, la tomó y la recostó en la cama, para continuar su tarea, mientras besaba una de sus orejas; Lisbon, a su vez, cruzó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jane, mientras sentía estremecer todo dentro de ella. Sudor, murmullos, músculos contraídos, labios mordidos, ojos cerrados; Jane la miraba y se prendía cada vez más; ella era todo un espectáculo de placer; la excitación se desbordaba entre ellos y los suspiros entrecortados revelaban que estaban a punto de caer en una dulce agonía.

Sus mentes quedaron en blanco, luego de la explosión de millones de chispas de electricidad en sus cuerpos; jadeaban rápidamente, temblaban y sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora. Separaron sus frentes, para besarse suavemente; Jane se giró, para acostarse a su lado y luego la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; se preguntaba qué hizo para merecerla, ella era demasiado; demasiada mujer y demasiado encanto; hacía años en los que no se sentía tan bendito; Lisbon, para él, era una especie de deidad que hacía milagros grandiosos de forma inesperada en su vida.

Tendida en su pecho, escuchaba como el corazón de Jane iba recuperando su aliento, eso le encantaba; le hacía recordar que estaban vivos. El vaivén de su pecho, tenía un efecto arrullador, sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, y sus brazos y piernas le daban tal calidez, que no necesitaba de nada más.

- Fue divino, fue increíble –dijo Lisbon con sus ojos cerrados y una voz relajada-.

Jane giró un poco más su cuerpo, puso su codo en el colchón y apoyó su cabeza en su mano; con su otra mano, acariciaba el cabello y el rostro de Lisbon; se miraron; él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

- Fue más que divino –respondió Jane suavemente- fue sencillamente perfecto. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos años, la verdad es que no te merezco.

- No digas eso; eres un gran hombre, eres una buena persona y te mereces vivir plenamente y volver a sentir; tienes ese derecho. Tienes toda la razón, fue perfecto, fue más que perfecto, no hay palabras suficientes para describirlo; además quiero que sepas, que tú también has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos años; asegúrate de que nada, ni nadie te convenza de lo contrario.

Finalizó Lisbon con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de brillo. Jane la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se besaron tiernamente; se besaron por un largo rato y sin darle cabida a otra conversación, cayeron rendidos en un profundo sueño, absolutamente exhaustos, pero con una luz de gozo que les rebozó en ese momento sus almas.

-_R-_

Pagaría lo que fuese necesario, para que todas sus mañanas tuviesen la misma estampa que sus ojos admiraban en ese momento. Parecía que el mundo se hubiese detenido para resguardar su sueño, había un aura de paz y tranquilidad en ella, como cual ángel en medio de una nube. Jane quería tocarla, acariciarla, besarla sin cesar, pero prefirió no interrumpir su placentero descanso y se limitó con saciar su mirada con semejante espectáculo que sin ser consciente, ella le proporcionaba.

Llevaba 15 minutos observándola, como guardián que custodiaba su lecho; se veía preciosa; su cabello estaba revuelto, adornando divinamente la almohada al igual que un puñado de estrellas concentradas en el espacio. Su piel parecía de porcelana, estaba delicadamente bañada por sus pecas; benditas sean sus pecas, pensó, al recordar que ellas fueron las que le regresaron su razón de vivir. Siempre se había preguntado, hasta dónde sus pecas teñían su piel, levantó un poco las sábanas para comprobar que eran una especie de catarata que se desvanecían poco a poco al llegar a sus pechos. Su pechos, sintió una corriente en la espina cuando fijo sus ojos en sus senos; sus pezones en guardia, atentaban fatalmente contra su boca; se mordió los labios y por el propósito que se había hecho en dejarla dormir, decidió burlar el ataque de sus senos y desviar la mirada. Siguió hacia su torso, el cual le daba la bienvenida con sus finas curvas que desembocaban en sus caderas; Jane empezaba a sentirse excitado de nuevo, mientras paseaba su mirada a través de su entrepiernas, su vientre, su ombligo…; decidió cubrirla de nuevo y hacer ejercicios de respiración para controlarse un poco; "necesito una ducha fría", pensó.

Eran la 6:05 de la mañana; había comprado un boleto de regreso a Sacramento en el vuelo de las 10:50; odiaba tener que volver a la realidad y a su apestosa vida a la cual estaba condenado; pero era necesario resolver sus pendientes, si quería asegurarse proteger los sueños de la mujer que yacía a su lado, no sólo por una noche, sino por todas las de su vida; por lo menos en lo que se refiere al peligro eminente de John el Rojo. Con sus determinaciones renovadas, decidió levantarse de la cama, no sin antes plantarle un beso a Lisbon en la frente y arroparla lo mejor posible.

Sintió el espacio vacío a su lado, por poco su alma se ahogaba en desencanto al pensar que él se había ido, fue cuando escuchó el agua del lavabo y al parecer unos ligeros golpes de hojillas golpeando contra el mismo. "Se rasura", pensó Lisbon cerrando los ojos y sonriendo a manera de tranquilidad y regocijo por saberlo allí con ella. Sintió la enorme necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, abrazándola, besándola, llenándola con sus ricas caricias; era la primera vez que no deseaba salir corriendo del lugar, luego de estar con un hombre; "estoy perdidamente enamorada", concluyó inevitablemente. Miró el reloj, 6:30 de la mañana, "muy temprano para estar arreglándose", pensó; sabía que eso sólo significaba que mantenía sus planes de regresarse ese día a Sacramento y viajar mañana a Los Ángeles, "maldición", se dijo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño y se apoyó en el marco de ésta; allí estaba, envuelto en una toalla y secando su rostro; tenía una ancha y hermosa espalda, le provocó comérsela a besos lentamente, "¡rayos!, por qué tiene que ser tan increíblemente sexy. Concéntrate Teresa" se auto reprendió.

Al voltear se sorprendió de verla allí, tan sigilosa y callada; tenía una hermosa sonrisa revestida de picardía, "debe estar teniendo buenos pensamientos", se dijo; aunque no era su sonrisa lo que más le llamó la atención en ese momento.

- Bonito chaleco; te luce el color –dijo Jane mientras le sonreía. Lisbon estaba desnuda y solo llevaba puesto su chaleco sin abotonar, medio cubriendo y medio dejando entrever parte de sus senos.

- Buenos días; estoy pensando en mandar a hacerme algunos, creo que tienen su encanto –le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa; atravesó el lugar, apoyó uno de sus pies en el sanitario, para impulsarse y sentarse en el mesón del baño. Abrió un poco sus piernas. Jane no pudo evitar mirar entre sus muslos y quedarse con la boca semi abierta perdido en ese lugar-.

- ¿Todo bien? Parece que te estás sonrojando un poco –le preguntó Lisbon con malicia. Jane la miró, se acercó hacía ella y le respondió evidentemente inquieto-.

- ¿Sonrojado?, qué raro, no logro explicarme el por qué, quizás sea por la rasurada. –Ambos rieron en complicidad. Jane se colocó en medio y la abrazó mientras hundía su rostro debajo de su cuello y besaba su tórax. Ella apoyó la mejilla en su rostro y le acariciaba el cabello.

- Te he dicho que pienso que tarde o temprano harás que pierda mi cabeza –le dijo Jane-.

- No creo que se pueda perder la cabeza, en serio, no me ha pasado a mi contigo. –Se sonrieron y se quedaron mirando por un momento-.

- Pienso que se te antoja una taza de café, huevos revueltos, pan caliente embarrado en mantequilla acompañado de queso y jamón –le dijo Jane con los ojos cerrados y con actitud exagerada de psíquico-.

- No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionas, me has antojado ese rico desayuno; así que no estamos hablando de leer la mente, sino de sugestión, ¿cierto?

- Demonios, ¡eres buena! Deberías disimular un poco y hacerme creer que aún ejerzo algún poder sobre ti y no causarme esta gran desilusión –le dijo con ojos de preocupación; ella no pudo evitar sonreír por sus ocurrencias, espontáneamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y lo abrazó-.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima.

- Genial –le dijo mientras la abrazaba suavemente-. Voy a pedir el desayuno, mientras tomas tu baño, ¿sí? –ella asintió. Él cerró los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del baño-

- ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó-.

- Intento no caer en tu maquiavélica trampa del chaleco y tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo –le dijo mientras tropezaba con la pared-.

- ¡Maldición!, sabía que tenía que abotonar el chaleco –respondió sonriendo-.

* * *

**Próximo: **Escuchó sus pasos alejarse, las puertas del ascensor abrir y cerrarse; y luego escuchó el silencio; sin duda alguna, ese era el peor de los sonidos. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos y reventó en llanto; no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor desde que perdió a sus padres, se le había rajado el alma una vez más y esta vez no estaba segura en que podía coserla de nuevo.

* * *

"_Tus labios entreabiertos con un leve zumbido al respirar, tu cara sin gestos, tus pechos pretextos de una posible maternidad. Toda tú dormida allí, después de la 'estampida de dos cuerpos y el amor' […] Duerme, duerme; que yo aun no sé si estoy soñando, se vino el cielo a este lugar, mientras tu cuerpo aun temblando; duerme, duerme; que seré el centinela de tus sueños, que no hallarás allí uno mejor, que del que acabo de ser dueño."_

_**Ricardo Arjona, "Duerme" (canción).**_

* * *

**A/N: **Ains, mi primer fic publicado y se me ocurre hacerlo clasificación MA, jajaja. Díganme si me he pasado o no de tono y/o de clase; de nuevo un poquito nerviosa con el resultado. Aunque eso sí, feliz por fantasear de este modo con el Jisbon xD


	7. Renuncia

**Disclaimer: **Si fuese mío, le saldría muy caro a la CBS producir la serie; porque definitivamente no existirían los largos y desesperantes parones que nos hacen quedar sin capítulos por semanas.

**A/N: **Hola, me disculpo de antemano por la demora, mucho trabajo en mi vida real, donde no soy una novata escritora de fics, jajaja; sin embargo, este receso ha sido positivo, porque me ha servido para encaminar mejor las ideas de la historia. A Darkspyrocynder, gracias por tu mensaje, me hizo sonreír, ya sabes porque fue la desaparición, aunque la verdad no me molestaría que enviases a Patrick Jane a rescatarme, sería todo un sueño hecho realidad, jajaja.

Quiero comentar, que tenía la idea muy clara para este episodio desde que comencé el fic; así que no vayan a pensar que estaba pasando por un momento emo cuando me senté a escribirlo; con este episodio sólo les recuerdo lo que dice John el Rojo, el dolor a veces es necesario para lograr transformarse, xD -yo y mi frikismo total-.

Gracias por leerme y por las nuevas alertas y favoritos, eso motiva mucho; espero algún día leer los comentarios de todos los que siguen la historia; ya que es lo mejor de escribir por acá.

Finalmente, gracias a mi amiguita Lucyyh, quien fue mi beta para este capítulo y como siempre, hizo un trabajo excelente xD

* * *

**7. Renuncia**

El desayuno llegó cuando Lisbon terminaba de arreglarse, tomaron asiento en el sofá frente a la mesa que el botones había instalado previamente. Todo lucía exquisito. Jane había ordenado lo mismo que ella, sólo que en lugar del café, pidió su adictivo té.

- Me voy a Sacramento hoy contigo, ¿a qué hora es tu vuelo? Para llamar desde aquí y comprar mi boleto –le dijo Lisbon de pronto. Él la miró con seriedad-.

- Aún te queda una semana de vacaciones –le respondió mirándola fijamente a sus ojos y dejando de comer. Lisbon siguió tranquilamente con su desayuno-.

- ¿En verdad crees que voy a quedarme aquí tan tranquila?

- Creí que habíamos aclarado todo ayer y que comprendías la situación.

- Por supuesto, todo quedó claro y entiendo perfectamente tus razones –le dijo, mirándolo con la misma seriedad con la que él la observaba-, aunque no las comparto; pero eso no quiere decir que esté enojada contigo, como lo has podido ver.

- Entiendes mis razones, pero no las compartes. Interesante –Jane hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Simple, no voy a quedarme paseando por Chicago, mientras se toman decisiones importantes en mi equipo, ya tuve suficientes vacaciones. Quiero ver cómo se va a manejar el caso de John el Rojo.

- ¿Qué más tendrías que ver? Te han quitado el caso, ya no tienes ninguna inherencia en el, debes mantenerte al margen –le dijo empezando a exasperarse-.

- Por lo menos quiero estar presente cuando hagan el anuncio oficial del traspaso y se entregue toda la documentación, tengo entendido será hoy en la tarde. Soy la líder del equipo y es allá donde debo estar –le dijo secamente Lisbon, alzando un poco la voz-.

Jane se sentía impotente al ver que estaba empecinada a no desprenderse tan fácilmente del caso y de todo lo relacionado con John el Rojo, era terca y no esperaba lo contrario, aún así no podía evitar inquietarse por todo el asunto; puso la mano en su frente acariciando su sien y cerró por un momento los ojos, luego la miró.

- Teresa, prométeme que te mantendrás al margen de todo ello, por favor.

- Prométeme que no tomarás la venganza en tus manos –contestó ella casi de inmediato-.

Jane abrió los ojos; no esperaba esa respuesta.

- Lo vez –continuó ella al ver su reacción-, no pidas cosas difíciles de aceptar. No puedo mantenerme al margen, tú estás de por medio.

- Es que no lo entiendes, se trata de algo de vida o muerte –le respondió casi con desespero-.

- Lo entiendo, conozco el peligro y lo asumo. Pero no te preocupes; no voy a salir como loca a perseguir a John el Rojo, sin recursos, ni autoridad. Sólo quiero estar al momento de la transferencia; he trabajado mucho en ese caso como para no estar presente –ella bajó el rostro. Jane se sintió mal, no había pensado en lo importante que era para Lisbon atrapar al maldito; era como un golpe a su carrera y debía estar sintiendo que estaba retrocediendo laboralmente hablando; se acercó a ella y acarició sus hombros-.

- Hey, tú has hecho un excelente trabajo –le dijo suavemente-, antes de que tomaras el caso; no se sabía absolutamente nada de él, y has obtenido grandes avances.

- Lo sé –ella lo miró-. Es solo un caso; me duele más el hecho de que voy a perder a mi consultor.

A Jane se le comprimió el pecho al escuchar sus palabras; de repente sintió como una ola de nostalgia lo invadía; a él le dolía más tener que dejarla, tener que dejar al equipo y tener que abandonar su trabajo en el CBI, que aunque no lo decía abiertamente, le gustaba hacer.

- Pero te entiendo –prosiguió Lisbon al ver su evidente tristeza-, no voy a ponerte más objeciones, es tu decisión; sabes bien lo que pienso al respecto, pero tampoco me pidas mantenerme al margen porque no lo haré.

- Teresa…

- Fin de la discusión –le interrumpió Lisbon; cuando vio que él quería seguir protestando, lo beso suavemente por un momento, ahogando con ello sus palabras- Por favor, sólo disfrutemos lo poco que nos queda aquí en Chicago –ella le dijo casi en una súplica-, ya no quiero seguir hablando sobre ello, ¿sí? –Jane acarició su mejilla y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza-.

- Mi vuelo sale a las 10:50 de la mañana –le dijo-.

-_R-_

Regresaron a casa de Henry y Mary para dejar la camioneta y recoger las cosas de Lisbon; acordaron no preocuparlos demás y simplemente decir que salió un imprevisto en la oficina, que necesitaba de la atención de ella. Se ofrecieron a llevarlos al aeropuerto, pero Lisbon los convenció de que no era necesario. El taxi los esperaba, Jane y Henry guardaban las maletas de Lisbon, mientras ella se despedía de su tía Mary.

- Parece un buen hombre –dijo Mary mirando a Jane a lo lejos-.

- Lo es; es bastante especial.

- Entonces estás en buenas manos.

- No hay nada entre él y yo –dijo Lisbon con una mediana sonrisa-.

- Ahh, si claro, supongo entonces que tuvieron una "agitada" noche de trabajo –remarcó Mary con picardía. Lisbon sonrió-.

- Así es, teníamos muchos asuntos pendientes por revisar.

- Sabes que te quiero como a una hija ¿cierto?

- Y yo te quiero como a una madre –dijo Lisbon. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron cariñosamente-.

- Y como una madre quiero lo mejor para ti; así que no dejes escapar a las personas especiales –rompieron el abrazo y se miraron-

- No lo haré. Hey, si todo sale bien, nos veremos en diciembre para compartir las fiestas navideñas ¿ok? Prometo tomarme las vacaciones que me corresponden.

- Te estaré esperando con ansias cariño.

Cuando todo estaba listo, Jane se despidió de Henry y Mary, no sin antes compartirles un par de trucos para controlar mejor sus partidas en el dominó y ganarle al resto de la familia; a Henry no le cabía la sonrisa en el rostro; los tíos le hicieron prometer a Jane regresar a visitarlos (sabiendo que él era importante para Lisbon y con la deliberada intención de verlos juntos de nuevo). Henry y Mary se despidieron con alegría y les desearon buen viaje; no tenían ni idea del peligro que rondaba sobre ellos; era lo mejor, mantenerlos alejados lo más posible de la escena. Así sería, por lo menos hasta que todo el asunto de John el Rojo llegara a su fin.

Sacramento, oficinas del CBI, lunes por la tarde:

Luego de que los chicos pusieron al día a Lisbon de los últimos sucesos y novedades; Jane les comunicó al resto del equipo sobre su decisión. Sabía que iba a enfrentar una lluvia de objeciones por parte de Rigsby, comentarios de tristeza y algunas lágrimas de Van Pelt y la mirada indiferente de Cho; ya había preparado todas las respuestas para todas las posibles preguntas o reproches. Lisbon tan solo miraba desde su escritorio sin interferir en la conversación.

- Jefa tiene que decirle algo –suplicó Grace-.

- Lo siento, yo también quisiera que se quedara, pero ya hemos hablado al respecto y él ha tomado su decisión –comentó Lisbon políticamente-.

- ¡Te mudarás de Sacramento y de seguro no volveremos a verte! –Dijo Rigsby, en una mezcla de tristeza y reclamo-.

- Bueno, es lo más lógico, ahora voy a trabajar allá; inicialmente pienso llegar a un hotel, pero luego me buscaré algo fijo donde quedarme; hey, pero al contrato de alquiler de mi apartamento aquí, le queda medio año de vigencia; así que seguiré pagando para conservar un lugar acá y venir de visitas cuando pueda ¿eh? –trataba de animarlos-.

- No tienes que seguir pagando; te conservaremos libre el ático, prácticamente vivías allí; quizás y hasta cooperemos para comprarte un mejor colchón –fue lo primero que dijo Cho desde que tocaron el tema. Todos sonrieron; pero esa risa finalizó con destellos de amargura, al recordar que era una realidad el que Jane renunciaba y les dejaba-.

- ¿Qué tal si quedamos para ir a cenar todos esta noche y así te hacemos una despedida como se debe? –Propuso Risgby; Cho y Van Pelt apoyaron con entusiasmo la idea-.

- Lo siento chicos, pero no creo que sea momento para celebrar, recuerden que yo sigo en medio de un caso de John el Rojo y mañana salgo temprano –les cortó Jane el entusiasmo-.

En ese instante Laroche entró a la oficina de Lisbon acompañado de dos agentes del FBI. Robert Johnson, agente senior y líder del equipo, era un hombre de presencia imponente, quizás de unos 47 ó 48 años; alto, corpulento, blanco, cabello negro entre canoso y ojos cafés; su expresión era de una seriedad digna de pocos amigos; por otro lado, el agente Peter Carter, en sus mediados 30, un moreno alto y delgado de cabello rapado, parte del equipo de Johnson.

- Buenas tardes –comenzó Laroche, con su típico tono impasible-, la mayoría de los presentes, conocen a los agentes Johnson y Carter, miembros del equipo del FBI que llevará oficialmente el caso de John el Rojo de ahora en adelante; a excepción de la agente Lisbon, quien es la jefa de esta unidad y con quien deben finiquitar algunos aspectos para definir el traspaso.

Lisbon se levantó inmediatamente del asiento y saludó de mano a los dos agentes. Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby salieron de la oficina.

- Les he dado los documentos que debe firmar agente –le dijo Laroche a Lisbon y luego se dirigió a los miembros del FBI- cuando terminen con la agente Lisbon, será todo por nuestra parte, pero si se les ofrece algo más, estaré en mi oficina –diciendo eso se retiró-.

Jane miró a Lisbon, sabía que no era el mejor día para ella, estaba prácticamente seguro de que esa frase de "será todo por nuestra parte", le había dolido como cual patada en el trasero; él quería hacerle recordar sus palabras de esa mañana mientras desayunaban en el hotel, que recordara que ella ha hecho un excelente trabajo y que si habían avanzado hasta donde estaban, era gracias a su excelente conducción.

- Bueno, los dejo solos, yo voy a estar recogiendo mis cosas por si necesitas algo –le dijo Jane a Lisbon; ella asintió. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, Johnson lo llamó; Jane volteó-

- Gracias por tu apoyo en la escena del crimen en Chicago; por tus suposiciones dimos con la identidad de la víctima y su familia. Creo que vamos a trabajar bien juntos. Mañana te espero en Los Ángeles, para que continuemos con la investigación.

- Así será –se limitó a contestar Jane, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Lisbon y salió-.

Ella sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón; intentaba ser fuerte y no mostrar ningún tipo de emociones, pero el saber que ese día perdería tanto, le hacía las cosas muy difíciles; por momentos sentía ganas de golpear a Jane; pero había decidido jugar inteligentemente, por ahora era el tiempo de ceder, ya vendría la oportunidad en que le tocara actuar. La siguiente hora y media se la pasó reunida con los agentes "cerrando" el ciclo de John el Rojo.

No podía ser diferente; su último día de trabajo en el CBI, tenía que aprovecharlo haciendo las cosas que normalmente le gustaba hacer, en ese lugar que sentía como su casa. Ya había limpiado su escritorio, recogido todos los libros de su rincón de trabajo, desocupado el ático y también su casillero. Era de noche, el CBI estaba prácticamente desolado; los chicos se habían ido hace media hora, despidiéndose con desconsuelo de él. Lisbon por su parte, estaba encerrada en su oficina en medio de un papeleo acumulado, producto de sus tres semanas de vacaciones; él intuyó que ella se había atascado en el trabajo, para no pensar en la eminente despedida y darse fuerzas en su propósito de respetar su decisión.

Jane estaba sentado en su sofá, tomándose un té y admirando el bullpen, nunca había sido apegado a las cosas, pero debía reconocer que luego de tres años yendo prácticamente a diario allí, le estaba constando un mundo decir adiós.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de Lisbon, sin duda, el lugar favorito para terminar sus jornadas, por el simple hecho de tener un momento a solas con ella. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que al apoyarse en el marco de la misma, ella no se percató de su presencia. Su cabello lacio le tapaba prácticamente su rostro, estaba hundida escribiendo en unos formularios; un nudo en la garganta se le formó, al pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría ese panorama. Ella levantó la vista y se sorprendió al verlo.

- Hey, es oficial, tu último día de trabajo con nosotros –le dijo con evidentes huellas de melancolía. Jane entró y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio-.

- Por fin vas a librarte de mis locos planes y de las innumerables demandas.

- Era divertido cuando te golpeaban la nariz –los dos intentaron sonreír. Jane dejó la taza de su té en el escritorio y luego apoyó los brazos sobre éste; para quedar más cerca de ella y mirarla fijamente-.

- Quiero que sepas que mi decisión de irme no cambia en nada mis sentimientos por ti.

- Lo sé –cortó ella-. No hay ningún compromiso entre nosotros, no creas que estoy esperando algo de tu parte, sé que no es nuestro momento.

- Teresa…

- No, no tienes que disculparte, ni dar un discurso de despedida, en verdad lo entiendo –Jane quería decirle que la amaba, que el tener que dejarla lo hacía sentir más desgraciado que un desahuciado, que la iba a extrañar cada segundo que pasara lejos de ella; pero tenía razón, no era el momento; no podía seguir haciendo crecer esa ilusión, porque en ese instante no tenía nada que ofrecerle; aun seguía conservando sus ansias de venganza y su determinación por acabar con el bastardo que le había robado la felicidad en dos ocasiones, incluyendo esta que siente cuando está con Lisbon; no podía hacerle promesas en el aire, cuando su futuro estaba comprometido con otra misión; se conformaba con saber que alejándose de ella y dedicando todas sus fuerzas a cazar a John el Rojo, la mantendría salva de cualquier peligro; su seguridad, bien valía el sacrificio. Así que decidió tragarse todas las palabras y seguir acumulando dolor en su alma-.

- Gracias por entenderme y apoyarme –le respondió en medio de una profunda agonía-.

Lisbon no esperaba que dijera algo distinto o que cambiara de opinión en último momento; aún así esa breve respuesta de su parte, le hizo sentir como si a su corazón, le estuvieran dando una paliza a punta de batazos, tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las lagrimas se le formaran en los ojos.

- Sé que no lo harás; pero si necesitas algo, no importa la hora o el día; sabes mi número, puedes llamarme o enviarme algún mensaje –le respondió Lisbon, intentando sonreír-.

- Gracias, igualmente.

- Bien –se apresuró en cortar el ambiente; odiaba las despedidas-, se me hace que ya es tarde para ti, mañana sales temprano ¿no? Yo aun tengo muchas cosas pendientes, así que me quedaré otro rato por acá; nada más te pido de favor, cerrar la puerta cuando salgas de la oficina –diciendo eso, volvió a enterrar su rostro en los formularios, haciendo creer que se concentraba en ellos. Jane entendió el mensaje, se levantó, tomó la taza de té y se quedó observándola por un instante; su actitud le recordó el por qué la amaba tanto, era fuerte y decidida, sabía que se estaba derrumbando por dentro, al igual que él, pero no iba a demostrarlo tan fácilmente; si hubiese sabido que la despedida iba a tomar esos matices, la hubiese abrazado un poco más en el hotel, hubiese respirado por más tiempo el aroma de su cabello, la hubiese besado más prolongadamente…; ahora se le había pasado el momento-.

- Deja un poco de trabajo para mañana, no te atores tanto ¿sí?–Le dijo disimulando el temblor de su voz. Lisbon lo miró por última vez, tenía los ojos brillosos, probablemente al igual que ella. Se regalaron una breve sonrisa-.

- Cuídate mucho por favor –le dijo, Jane asintió; ella bajó de nuevo su mirada a los formularios y él salió de la oficina, antes que el sentimiento de tristeza creciente, lo despojaran de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le sostenía-.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse, las puertas del ascensor abrir y cerrarse; y luego escuchó el silencio; sin duda alguna, ese era el peor de los sonidos. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos y reventó en llanto; no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor desde que perdió a sus padres, se le había rajado el alma una vez más y esta vez no estaba segura si podía coserla de nuevo; Patrick Jane le dolía mucho, le dolía adentro y a flor de piel; por lo que dudaba que existiera hilo y aguja que pudieran reparar ese hueco que él le había dejado; por ahora solo le restaba llorar, con la mísera esperanza de ver, si con las lagrimas, también se le iba un poco el sufrimiento y la pena que la atormentaba.

* * *

**Próximo: **Su mente no dejaba de divagar en ella, sus ideas tenían su nombre y se aglomeraban en su cabeza unas tras otras; ya acostado en su cama cerró los ojos, fue cuando los pensamientos le dieron paso a sus sueños, aún así, ella seguía habitando en su mente, como cual residente permanente que se negaba a salir, aunque lo más probable era que él, la tenía allí prisionera.


	8. Requerimientos

******Disclaimer:** No soy dueña del programa, pero sí de las locas ideas que me atormentan para escribir este fic.

******A/N: **me pasé un par de días revisando algunos capítulos claves de la serie, para poder armar bien la idea desde este episodio hasta el final; si vieran mi cuaderno de notas; el mapa que me he dibujado, es una prueba fehaciente de que estoy a un pelín de declararme apta para entrar al loquero, jajaja! No importa…, loca pero feliz.

Me ha gustado el resultado de este episodio, espero que a ustedes también; por lo que críticas constructivas y/o comentarios, serán bienvenidos con mucho entusiasmo.

* * *

******8. Requerimientos**

Las noches eran las peores, sin nadie alrededor, sin alguna distracción importante o banal que le interesara lo suficiente para entretenerle, para engañar a su mente y para calmar sus propias añoranzas. Para colmo, su maldito insomnio no ayudaba mucho; 01 de la mañana y sin una gota de sueño, por lo menos debe felicitar a su voluntad y a su cordura, por no caer en la idea de medicarse arbitrariamente en busca del placer por dormir; en su lugar, optaba siempre por un té, ya que tenía el efecto de tranquilizarlo, de asentarle los pensamientos y serenarle el corazón; así que allí estaba, sentado en un banco frente al mesón de la cocina que hoy estrenaba, mirando fijamente el temblar del agua por el subir y bajar del sobre, embelesado en el pequeño remolino que se formaba y luego en las gotas que caían en la taza, como cual acto suicida.

"No está del todo mal", se decía, "con lo necesario para mí, práctico, amueblado y a diferencia del hotel, tengo una estufa para calentar agua"; se había mudado esa tarde a un pequeño apartamento cercano al centro de la ciudad y a la oficina del FBI; "con bonita vista y un sofá, qué más puedo pedir", intentaba animarse un poco, "debería comprarme un perro", aunque pensó dos veces esa idea al recordar a LaRoche con el suyo, "pero definitivamente me compraría un labrador; así no me vería tan…", sonrió con su idea.

Los Ángeles no era un lugar tan desagradable para vivir, pensaba, quizás se toparía con alguna actriz guapa, si tan solo fuese al cine estaría más preparado para reconocer una cara famosa, pero ni eso; otra actividad más para anotar en la lista de pendientes, misma que cada día se hacía más grande.

No era tan malo, se volvía decir, esta vez referido a su nuevo trabajo; la gente en el FBI lo había recibido muy bien; no sólo los miembros de su equipo, sino la división entera; era una especie de celebridad; al parecer todos sabían sobre él: "oh el famoso Patrick Jane", "¿En verdad puedes leer la mente?", "he escuchado alguna de tu aventuras, me hubiese gustado estar presente en la del juez Hildred"; aunque a Johnson, su nuevo jefe, no parecía causarle mucha gracia; era del tipo metódico y riguroso, apegado a las normas, sin duda tendría que trabajarlo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, así que no le daba mucha importancia. Por su parte, Carter era el "Van Pelt" del equipo, todo un genio frente a las computadoras, no tardó mucho en saber que era un experto detectando fraudes electrónicos, encontrando cualquier información necesaria, y también, burlando la seguridad de casi cualquier sistema; siempre era útil contar con alguien así. Los otros dos miembros del equipo, son el agente George Lewis, un policía bastante capacitado, que por sus habilidades le recordaba a Cho, aunque no había comparación alguna, Lewis era un hombre risueño, bromista y conversador; debía reconocer que le cayó bien de inmediato; finalmente estaba Karla García, agente de origen latino, de sonrisa expresiva y ojos grandes, extrovertida y guapa; una combinación bastante peligrosa a decir verdad. Aún así, no dejaba de hacer comparaciones con su antiguo equipo; les extrañaba a rabiar, le hacían falta las pizzas de caso cerrado, los donuts de Marie's, el apostar con los chicos, el hacer trucos de barajas con Risgby, burlarse de Grace por alguna de sus creencias o supersticiones, conversar sobre un buen libro con Cho o el ver los hermosos ojos de Lisbon, rodando por algún comentario tonto de su parte o siendo cómplices en alguna de sus raras ideas para resolver un caso.

"Lisbon"; todo pensamiento terminaba en ella, en realidad le gustaba tenerla en la mente todo el tiempo, lo malo era el sentimiento de desolación que lo embargaba por no tenerla cerca. Aun así, daba gracias por sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos para con ella; eran los únicos que John el Rojo no podía quitarles, a pesar de que por su culpa, su cuerpo era esclavo de sus actos y su corazón prisionero de sus decisiones; pero su mente gozaba de toda la soberana libertad que necesitaba para no caer del todo, y eso, era algo que nadie podía quitarle. Aunque muchas veces, era su propia mente la que se encargaba de hacerle las malas jugadas; como cuando se obcecaba al extremo pensando en las formas de acabar con John el Rojo.

Es por eso, que siempre en sus noches de insomnio, cuando ya no quedaba gente ni distracciones importantes o banales, optaba por un té y por recordarla a ella, ya que eso era la mayor felicidad a la cual podía aspirar en esos momentos, por muy patético que sonara. Tomó su celular, buscó su nombre y vio su foto; siempre lo hacía cuando la necesidad por ella era inaguantable; no se explica cómo ha podido controlarse para no escribirle o llamarle; le quemaban las ganas por escuchar su voz, por saber cómo estaba o tan solo oír un "hola" de su parte; en un par de ocasiones escribió un mensaje completo en el celular, pero terminó borrándolos y tirando el aparato lejos de él; se decía que era mejor mantener la distancia, además ya habían pasado 05 días desde que se despidieron y ella tampoco le había contactado; eso le asustaba un poco; porque conociéndola como la conocía; presentía que tramaba algo, no era de las que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, así que esa ausencia le inquietaba y su silencio era bastante ensordecedor, por irónico que pareciera. La verdad, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que lo llamara para hacerle entrar en razón, poder discutir con ella y escucharla aunque sea enojada.

- Deberíamos llamar a Jane, nos facilitaría mucho las cosas –le dijo Rigsby a Cho-

- Si no fueran la 1:30 de la mañana, desde hace rato le hubiese llamado yo mismo.

- ¡Oh vamos! Todos sabemos que nunca se duerme temprano, gran parte de la madrugada se la pasa despierto, por eso luego se vive durmiendo en los sofás.

Cho miró a Risgby medio dudando; en verdad ya estaba hastiado de buscar, quería irse a dormir cuanto antes.

- Está bien, pero tú le hablas –dijo finalmente. Risgby esbozó una sonrisa-.

Escuchó al celular desde el baño, un halo de esperanza se posó sobre él, al pensar que su deseo se estaba cumpliendo, ¿quién más le hablaría a esa hora?

- Hola –respondió Jane, preocupado al ver el identificador de llamadas-.

- Hola Jane, es Rigsby, perdona la hora, pero Cho y yo necesitamos un favor, ya sabes que no te llamaríamos si no fuese así-.

- Claro, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?

- Si, si, no es nada grave, sólo que estamos un poco atorados buscando una prueba del caso en el que estamos trabajando y pues, como a ti se te dan esas cosas; nos ayudaría bastante un consejo; ya hemos buscado dentro de la biblia, pero nada –a Jane le hizo gracia todo el asunto-.

- Esto les va a costar, ya estaba dormido –le respondió en tono de chantaje-.

- ¡Sí, cómo no!; apuesto y resolvías sudokus –le respondió de inmediato Rigsby-, pero está bien, cuando vengas por acá te invitaremos unas cervezas.

- Listo, ya me compraste con eso. Dime ¿qué buscan, dónde están y qué clase de persona escondió esa prueba?

- Un CD, el tipo es un narcotraficante, unos 45 años, bastante agresivo; estamos en su casa.

- Fácil, vayan a la cocina y busquen dentro de una caja de cereal en lo alto de alguna repisa.

- Perfecto. Oye Cho ¿quieres apostar a que Jane acierta a la primera?

- No –escuchó decir Jane a lo lejos, "esos son mis chicos" pensó-.

- Rigsby, aprovechando que me llamas, cuéntame ¿cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Cómo está Lisbon? –Le preguntó tratando de no parecer tan desesperado-

- Pues mucho trabajo, supongo que es porque estábamos acostumbrados a resolver contigo los casos en dos días; la jefa con un humor de perros que cada mañana se vuelve peor. En serio, tienes que volver, o por lo menos darnos la receta para que le saquemos una sonrisa; me parece que desde que te fuiste no le hemos visto una.

- Cafés por las mañanas y fresas por la tarde –le dijo Jane como si con eso, le arreglaría a Lisbon el mundo-.

- Hablo en serio, nosotros estamos pagando los platos rotos; esto parece un régimen militar, y ella peor aún, cada vez trabaja más, no descansa, se salta comidas, hace horas extras sin necesidad…

- ¡Lo tengo! –Se escuchó a lo lejos Cho-.

- ¡Hey, lo consiguió! ¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Rigsby fascinado. Jane se había quedado pensando en Lisbon-.

- ¿Jane? –Dijo Rigsby-.

- El cereal es lo último que puedes relacionar con un gánster. Cuando se salte las comidas, siempre llévenle algo al trabajo; le encantan las ensaladas; dirá que no era necesario o que no tenía hambre; pero en menos de media hora la verás comer. Háganme ese favor chicos, y no tendrán que invitarme las cervezas cuando vaya a visitarles.

- ¡Ensaladas! ¿En serio? –Preguntó Rigsby, más como para sí mismo- No te preocupes la cuidaremos, gracias por el dato. Oye debo colgar, eres el mejor, en serio que nos has salvado la noche.

- Siempre a la orden mi estimado, salúdame a Cho.

- Claro, que descanses.

No se sorprendía, podía imaginarse perfecta y literalmente a Lisbon enterrada en el trabajo; era su manera para lidiar con las cosas, su válvula de escape; lo que para él sería una taza de té, para ella eran los testigos, los interrogatorios, las persecuciones y los formularios. Su mente no dejaba de divagar en ella, sus ideas tenían su nombre y se aglomeraban en su cabeza unas tras otras; ya acostado en su cama cerró los ojos, fue cuando los pensamientos le dieron paso a sus sueños, aún así, ella seguía habitando en su mente, como cual residente permanente que se negaba a salir, aunque lo más probable era que él, la tenía allí prisionera.

_-____R-_

Se abrazaron fuertemente, era evidente la alegría que sentían por volverse a ver; él no la esperaba aparecer en su casa, por lo que fue una hermosa sorpresa que le estaba alegrando su domingo, Lisbon lo miró con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llenos de brillo.

- Perdón por llegar así sin avisar; pero me urgía mucho verte.

- No tienes que avisar Lisbon, siempre eres bienvenida a mi casa – le respondió con alegría Minelli-; pero pasa, no te quedes allí –entraron y se dirigieron hasta un comedor ubicado entre la cocina y un bonito ventanal con vista al pequeño jardín del patio-.

- ¿Café verdad? –le preguntó Minelli, mientras tomaba la cafetera y le acercaba una taza. Lisbon asintió-.

- Gracias. Luces bien Virgil, me encanta verte, quiero decirte que hace mucho he querido visitarte pero…

- El trabajo no te deja –le interrumpió-, lo sé, lo sé; yo también pasé por lo mimo; además estoy en San Francisco; seguro que si me hubiese quedado en Sacramento, tuviésemos más oportunidades de reunirnos; pero tranquila, lo importante es que hoy estás aquí.

- Gracias Virgil –dijo Lisbon, mientras le sonreía-, aunque me apena decirte que no vengo en plan de visita social, más bien vengo porque necesito un favor.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿el cabezota de Jane está metido en problemas, esta vez la ha armado bastante fea y ahora, tú tienes que mover el cielo y la tierra para sacarlo del hoyo donde está metido? –Le dijo Minelli, en su característico tono de regaño amoroso. Lisbon sonrió-.

- Nooo, bueno, no del todo –le respondió ella, con actitud defensiva. Luego suspiró-, renunció al CBI para unirse a los federales.

- Así lo supe –le dijo-, era de suponer, el FBI ahora es responsable de John el Rojo. Es un cabeza dura.

- Si –dijo ella bajando la mirada-, intenté hablar con él, pero no escucha razones.

- Y eso te tiene mal ¿cierto? –le dijo Minelli mirándola a los ojos. Ella guardó silencio-; no tienes que responder, te conozco muy bien, además era de suponer que Jane te terminaría por llevar al lado oscuro. Cuando era tu jefe podía ver como cada día te parecías más a él y como te seducían todas sus tretas –ambos sonrieron-.

- Hay que reconocer que es bueno en lo suyo. Además, ¿cerrábamos casos no?

- Muy bueno, espero y no se pierda del todo, no vemos esos talentos todos los días.

- Virgil, por eso vine a verte; sé que puedes ayudarme, con tus contactos e influencias estoy segura que puedo lograr algo.

- ¿Dónde he escuchado esto? –Preguntó Minelli irónicamente- me parece que estoy teniendo una regresión.

- ¿Por qué?

- Olvídalo -le dijo, mientras hacía un ademán con su mano- dime, ¿qué tienes en mente?

_-____R-_

Entre Saratoga y Los Ángeles, se encuentra una ciudad llamada Bakersfield. Le tomó a Jane dos horas llegar hasta allí; era un domingo tranquilo y el café donde se encontraba no estaba muy lleno. Había una familia sentada en la mesa junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, parecían regresar de la iglesia, aunque por lo visto el sermón no les funcionó, puesto que discutían más de lo normal; en otra mesa ubicada en la esquina, estaba un anciano leyendo el periódico y tomando café, y en la barra había un par de mujeres poniéndose al día con los chismes de la semana. Jane se entretenía leyendo a las personas; sacando deducciones sobre sus traumas, complejos y temores; hasta que Madeleine Hightower volvió a ocupar el asiento frente a él, lo había dejado solo por un momento, mientras iba al tocador.

- Perdón –dijo ella- ¿en qué estábamos?

- Intentabas recordar algunos hechos, eventos o personas que hubiesen puesto a LaRoche en tu contra.

- Ya te lo dije Jane, lo he pensado una y mil veces, es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo y pues no logro establecer alguna conexión; no lo entiendo, nadie sabía lo mío con Howard; además lo nuestro fue hace tiempo, yo ni siquiera entraba en el CBI.

- Entonces piensa en las personas que te rodeaban cuando salías con él; cualquier cosa puede sernos útil.

- Creo que sería más fácil pensar en los otros 4 sospechosos –le dijo Hightower desanimada-.

- ¿Qué otros sospechosos?

- Cuando LaRoche me acusó, dijo que su investigación lo conducía a 5 personas, incluyéndome, esas personas teníamos acceso a los calabozos, estábamos cerca de la celda de Todd y no teníamos a dos testigos o más que confirmaran el hecho de que estábamos en otro asunto. Si tan sólo supiéramos los nombres de esas personas sería mucho más sencillo.

Jane recordó la lista que le había dado Minelli, pero esa contenía 15 nombres (incluso, él mismo formaba parte de ese listado), además, ahora mismo era inservible, porque él la obtuvo antes de que LaRoche llegara a conclusiones determinantes.

- No sabía sobre esas conclusiones de LaRoche; no te preocupes, conseguiré los nombres y para entonces nos volveremos a reunir; mientras tanto, sigue alejada de todos y no trates de contactar con nadie. Ya he pagado la cuenta y es hora de que me vaya.

Sin más que añadir, Jane salió del lugar, subió a la camioneta que había rentado y emprendió un viaje a San Francisco; tenía que pedirle de nuevo un favor a un viejo amigo; en todo caso, la última vez, le había dejado las puertas abiertas; así que suponía de antemano que podía contar plenamente con él.

* * *

******Próximo: **Es muy hermosa agente Lisbon, era de esperar que se convirtiera en la debilidad del señor Jane. Por cierto, tiene bonitos pies agente; se verán más hermosos con las uñas en rojo.


	9. Reconstrucción

**Disclaimer:** no es mío y qué lástima, porque si lo fuese, Gregory Itzin estaría de nuevo como actor recurrente, interpretando a Virgil Minelli.

**A/N: **no pensaba llegar a un capítulo nueve; según yo, mi intensión sólo era sacarme una idea de la cabeza, jajaja! Esto resulta bastante adictivo debo confesarlo. Saludos a todos los que la siguen, en esta oportunidad un saludo especial a Amarilis24 quien se ha unido a los comentarios y también a Lisbon y Abril, quienes han comentado desde "The Mentalist: Foro en Español". A todos, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**9. Reconstrucción**

_El Preludio Nº 01 del Clave bien temperado, fue quizás lo que la despertó de su estado de letargo; sintió el fuerte dolor en su cabeza y recordó la ira de John el Rojo antes del golpe. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada?, ¡Aún estaba viva!, era entonces de suponer que él la usaba como cebo para atraer al pez dorado; tenía la garganta reseca y los labios resquebrajados por la falta de líquido, se sentía débil, muy, pero muy débil._

_- ¿No es hermoso agente? –John el rojo rompió el silencio; haciéndole recordar que no estaba sola en el lugar-; es una obra de arte que nos ha regalado Bach; escuche como las notas se mezclan suavemente para crear una sublime melodía; invita a soñar, pero también al despertar para liberar el alma, nos trasporta a otra dimensión, ¿no lo siente agente?_

_Lisbon estaba muy cansada como para responderle y darle pie a un diálogo estúpido y sin sentido, prefirió callar. John el Rojo caminaba de un lado al otro, movía sus manos al ritmo de la música, todo ello sin soltar el cuchillo, como si fuese la vara de un gran maestro director de orquesta. Mientras la música ambientaba el lugar, él empezó a recitar…_

"_¡Despierta, despierta, mi pequeño!  
Tú eras la única alegría de tu madre;  
¿Por qué lloras en tu sueño tranquilo?  
¡Despierta! Tu padre te protege._

_Oh, ¿qué tierra es la Tierra de los Sueños?  
¿Cuáles son sus montañas, y cuáles sus ríos?  
¡Oh padre! Allí vi a mi madre,  
Entre los lirios junto a las bellas aguas"_

_Se agachó junto a ella y repasó de arriba abajo su cuerpo._

_- Es muy hermosa agente Lisbon, era de esperar que se convirtiera en la debilidad del señor Jane. Por cierto, tiene bonitos pies; se verán más hermosos con las uñas en rojo –Lisbon lo miró con desdén- ¿Pensaba que no lo haría? ¡Claro que lo haré usted es especial!, No se preocupe le daré un tratamiento privilegiado._

-_R-_

- ¿Puedo ayudarla señorita? –El amable hombre interrumpió sus recuerdos-.

- Gracias. Estoy buscando un libro de poemas, de William Blake –Lisbon intentaba recordar el extracto del poema que John el Rojo le había recitado cuando la tuvo secuestrada; estaba segura que debía tener algún significado; además, le perturbaba de sobremanera, que John el Rojo también hubiese citado el mismo extracto, que recitó Bertram hace unos meses atrás; todo esto tomó más relevancia, cuando le pareció recordar a Jane con un libro de poemas en varias oportunidades. Para salir de dudas, hace dos días le preguntó a Cho si sabía algo…

_- Si claro; él no suelta ese libro, son poemas de William Blake –le respondió Cho en ese entonces-._

Por todo ello, antes de regresar a Sacramento, había decidido detenerse en una de las más importantes librerías de San Francisco y comprar de una vez por todas, algo de Blake para indagar al respecto.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando llegó a casa de Minelli, el agotador viaje le había tomado 4 horas y media; por ello, se alegró cuando vio a su querido exjefe abrir la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Vaya, sí que estoy famoso hoy! –Dijo Minelli con un tono de incredibilidad- qué interesante ha estado mi domingo; hola Jane –le saludó sonriente mientras le hacía un gesto para que entrara a la casa-.

- Hola Virgil, perdón por venir sin avisar, pero necesitaba verte.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿necesitas un favor, que sólo yo por mis contactos e influencias puedo hacer?

- Te quedaría bien lo de psíquico como actividad de retiro –le respondió en broma-. Oh perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? ¿Tienes visitas? –Preguntó Jane, luego de ver un par de vasos en la mesita de la sala-.

- Tuve, se fue hace apenas media hora.

- Parece haber sido una grata visita, a juzgar por tu sonrisa –comentó Jane, mientras analizaba detenidamente el rostro de Minelli-.

- Mucho –le respondió él sonriendo- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- No gracias estoy bien –respondió Jane, mientras ambos hombres tomaban asiento en los sofás-.

- Me enteré que nos cambiaste por el FBI; te lo digo una vez más Jane, estás cavando tu propia tumba.

- Tal vez; pero también estoy cavando la de John el Rojo –le respondió mirándolo a los ojos-. Virgil, necesito la lista final de sospechosos de Laroche; la que me diste hace tiempo ya no es de mucha ayuda; tengo entendido que esta nueva se reduce a sólo cinco nombres.

- ¿Hasta cuándo Jane? Hablo en serio; te haces daño y la haces daño a las personas que te quieren. Lisbon por ejemplo, ¿te has puesto a pensar en ella? ¡La estás arrastrando contigo! –le dijo en tono de regaño y señalándolo con el dedo índice-.

- También por ella lo hago Virgil; ya la secuestró una vez y supongo que sabes lo que sucedió en Chicago. Ya no se trata sólo de venganza; es que no podremos vivir tranquilos hasta eliminar al desgraciado, ¿crees que me voy a quedar sentado esperando a que vuelva a atacar, a qué intente hacerle daño de nuevo? ¿Y si llega a tener éxito? –le dijo Jane casi horrorizado-.

Virgil no dijo nada; Jane tenía razón, por eso iba a ayudarlo en lo que fuese necesario para evitar que algo le sucediera a Lisbon; en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de la promesa que hace apenas dos horas le había hecho a ella; aunque estaba seguro que si él no la ayudaba, buscaría a otra persona hasta dar con su objetivo; esos dos iban a volverlo loco.

- La conseguiré, solo dame un par de días –finalmente respondió-.

- Gracias Virgil; otra cosa, quiero que me hables de Rebecca, ¿cómo llegó al CBI? Tengo entendido que entró al poco tiempo de que Bosco se hizo cargo del caso de John el Rojo.

- Si, Bosco me dijo que estaba atorado entre papeleos y procedimientos administrativos, que le quitaban mucho tiempo y que ya no quería estar haciendo; así que me preguntó si podía contratar a alguien, que él asumiría los gastos de esa persona; yo no le vi inconveniente, pero la verdad, ellos mismos fueron quienes se hicieron cargo del proceso de selección. Me parece que Rebeca fue una recomendación de un amigo de un amigo; ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

- Necesito dar con el amigo de ese amigo; es importante. Estuve buscando, pero no encontré expediente alguno de Rebecca; quizás ella misma se encargó de eliminarlo.

- Yo debo tener una copia, Bosco me dio una cuando me informó a quién había contratado. Aunque no la tengo aquí, dejé muchos de mis archivos con mi antigua asistente, pero te conseguiré el expediente junto con la lista; cuenta con eso.

Jane sentía que avanzaba en la dirección correcta, en momentos como esos, se llenaba de adrenalina, al pensar que estaba teniendo una ventaja sobre John el Rojo; sólo tenía que seguir atando cabos, estaba seguro que en todos esos años había dejado algunos sueltos y por eso, estaba volviendo a revisar todos los posibles escenarios y personas de la red que el mismo John el Rojo se había montado. Los dos hombres estuvieron conversando un rato más; Minelli no le mencionó nada sobre la visita de Lisbon, se lo había prometido a ella; de todas maneras, Jane no iba a tardar mucho en descubrir sus planes, estaba seguro que le reprocharía por ello; no le quedaría otra que asumir las consecuencias, porque ya había decidido ayudarles a ambos.

-_R-_

Los Ángeles, 04 días después:

- ¿Dónde estabas Jane? –Preguntó con seriedad Johnson-

- ¿No te dijeron? Fui a indagar unas pistas importantes del caso Thompson.

- ¿Todo el día?

- Sin duda, unas pistas difíciles de comprobar; pero tranquilo, el hermano es el culpable, vamos a tu oficina y te contaré el plan que he armado para que confiese –obviamente mentía, había ido de nuevo a San Francisco a buscar la información que Minelli le había prometido; no quería arriesgarse, así que fue en persona por ella, en un breve viaje de ida y vuelta-.

- ¡Claro que fue el hermano! Hoy dimos con él, lo supieras si no te hubieses desaparecido –exclamó Johnson-.

- Ahh que pena, entonces he perdido todo un día de trabajo –dijo Jane con falso pesar-, pero enhorabuena por ustedes chicos –finalizó levantando el pulgar-.

- Ya no importa, te buscaba porque te tengo una noticia y estoy seguro que te gustará, ven, acompáñame a la oficina.

Cuando Jane atravesó la puerta del despacho, su corazón dio un giro en sí mismo, y una corriente bajó rápidamente por su estómago, se detuvo en seco para corroborar que era cierto lo que veía. Teresa Lisbon estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y le devolvía una mirada perspicaz que sólo podría representar problemas para él. Sintió como emociones colisionaron dentro de sí: alegría por verla, incertidumbre por su presencia, irritación al comprobar que no se había quedado tranquila en Sacramento, ¡pero qué hacía allí!

- Apuesto y no lo esperabas –Johnson lo sacó de sus pensamientos-, me complazco en anunciarte que desde mañana, la agente Lisbon formará parte de nuestro equipo, durante un periodo especial –prosiguió Johnson mientras tomaba asiento-.

- ¿Qué? –respondió Jane visiblemente sorprendido, mientras miraba de un lado a otro a Lisbon y a Johnson-.

- Será una gran experiencia, ¿pero qué haces allí de pie? Toma asiento –Jane intentaba procesar las palabras de Johnson, mientras ocupaba un lugar al lado de Lisbon-.

- Hola –le dijo ella sin quitarle la vista de encima; sabía que estaba desencajado por completo, incluso, podía leer que detrás de toda su sorpresa, había un atisbo de enojo por la noticia que acababa de escuchar. Parecía que habían pasado mucho tiempo separados y a pesar de las condiciones que en esos momentos impregnaban el ambiente, se alegró de verlo; no le importaba que se enojara con ella, puesto que al igual que él, se había propuesto una misión: no dejarlo solo en la caza de John el Rojo y estar allí en el instante de que lo atraparan para evitar que él cometiese una locura irreversible. Jane le sostenía la mirada, leyendo en ella sus pensamientos.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme, cómo está este asunto? –preguntó Jane-.

- El Director Morgan, me ha informado esta mañana, que le han aprobado a la agente Lisbon, una comisión de servicio con nosotros, por un periodo inicial de tres meses o menos, si se cierra el caso de John el Rojo antes. Lo cual me parece maravilloso considerando la experiencia de Lisbon en el caso –dijo Johnson notablemente complacido-.

- Introduje la solicitud hace unos días; así que me vengo a Los Ángeles, mientras que al CBI llegará un agente del FBI para apoyar al equipo, será una especie de intercambio –dijo Lisbon en tono apacible-.

- Ha sido una decisión excelente –comentó Johnson con entusiasmo-, la idea de la colaboración entre las agencias será un punto clave de desarrollo, por el intercambio de conocimientos, ideas y estrategias, sobre todo… -Johnson prosiguió con un discurso emotivo, al cual ni Jane ni Lisbon le prestaban atención; ellos estaban concentrados el uno en el otro, mirándose, diciéndose todo sin palabra alguna, tratando de calmar la llama que en sus corazones se encendía por su cercanía. Jane tenía que admitir que había sido una muy buena jugada por su parte; si no fuese por lo peligroso y tonto que la parecía todo, estaría orgulloso de ella; fue absurdo pensar que la mantendría alejada, por momentos olvidaba que estaba lidiando con Teresa Lisbon, así que allí estaba frente a él, con actitud victoriosa por haber ganado esa partida, definitivamente tendría que replantearse todo de nuevo- …estoy seguro que formaremos un gran equipo, sentando un precedente en la organización –finalizó Johnson enérgicamente-.

- No lo dudo –dijo por fin Jane-; aunque debo remarcar que el caso de John el Rojo es mío.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó Johnson- Lisbon viene para dedicarse sobre todo a ese caso, ustedes trabajaran a la par y me reportarán a mí como líder del equipo.

- Sé a lo que se refiere jefe, no le haga mucho caso, él siempre habla así cuando de John el Rojo se trata –Jane esbozó una sonrisa irónica al escucharla-.

- ¡Lisbon por favor no me llames jefe!, tú vienes a colaborar con nosotros; ya nos organizaremos mejor mañana; te espero aquí temprano, Lewis te ubicará un lugar. Ahora si me disculpan, debo reunirme con el director para ponerle al día con el caso que recién cerramos –diciendo eso, Johnson salió de la oficina y les dejo solos-.

- Minelli ¿cierto? –le preguntó Jane-

- Ya sabes que no puede decirme que no.

- Viejo tonto –susurró Jane- ¿Por qué me haces tan difíciles las cosas?

- Te equivocas, me necesitas, no vas a lograrlo solo. Nadie más que yo, aparte de ti por supuesto, conoce tanto del caso; además, yo también quiero dar con el maldito.

- Teresa, te estás poniendo en peligro al estar cerca de mí, no entiendes que esa fue su última advertencia –le dijo Jane un tanto nervioso-.

- Lisbon –cortó ella- en el trabajo y delante de los otros, soy Lisbon. No voy a tentar contra esa advertencia; el estar en un mismo lugar, no quiere decir que seamos cercanos; así que no te preocupes, guardaré mi distancia – dijo ella tajantemente; Jane quedó sin palabras-.

- Además, no necesito que me protejas –continuó Lisbon-, no decidas por mí, he tomado esta decisión así que asumo las consecuencias; quítate ese peso de encima.

Jane se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en la oficina; Lisbon hizo lo mismo y se atravesó en su caminar, quedado así frente a él.

- Es una mala decisión –le dijo Jane-.

- Es mi decisión, no tiene que gustarte, pero te pido la respetes. Ahora necesitamos hablar en otro sitio más privado; tengo cosas importantes que decirte.

- Lisbon…

- Pasé un poco más de 30 horas con él –le interrumpió ella-, hay cosas que no le he dicho a nadie, tú mismo me dijiste en Chicago que no es bueno quedarse callado; sé que tienes preguntas que hacerme y también sé que hay mucho que no me has contado; así que hablemos; si queremos atraparlo tenemos que decirnos todo.

- No sé si quiero decirte algunas cosas Lisbon.

- ¡Basta! –Le dijo ella alzando la voz-, es que no entiendes; al callarnos le estamos dando una ventaja a John el Rojo, es lo que él quiere, tenernos separados para hacernos más débiles; sólo si unimos nuestras fuerzas, si derribamos todos estos muros que nos hemos puestos por temor a que nos haga daño, sólo así podemos avanzar –Lisbon hablaba con pasión, se veía la fuerza y la determinación en sus ojos-, el temor es el peor de nuestros enemigos Jane; tú no quieres decirme lo que sabes por miedo a que me haga daño, y yo no quiero decirte lo que sé, por mi desasosiego al saber que eso te hundirá más en la idea con la venganza; pero así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, tienes que entenderlo –Lisbon hizo una pausa, veía como Jane vacilaba mientras ella le exponía sus ideas; se acercó un poco más hacia él y se aseguró de reunirse con su mirada-; yo no le tengo miedo, así que no lo tengas tú por mí; tenemos que hablar, además tengo mucha hambre, te espero en el estacionamiento –sin darle tiempo a que él dijera algo, salió de la oficina-.

El pecho de Jane se agitaba sin cesar, cómo podía haber tanta fuerza dentro de ella y él estar tan lleno de inseguridades, no dejaba de asombrarle cómo su presencia de tornado le derrumbaba sus cimientos para construirle una nueva base que le sostenía mejor; no podía enojarse con ella, no había otra verdad más absoluta que la que le dijo en esa oficina, el miedo era su peor enemigo, la necesitaba, debía aprender a confiar y sólo en ella podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, sintió como sus inseguridades se desvanecían y como se contagiaba por la determinación y la fuerza de Lisbon, estaba decidido a dejar salir tantas respuestas guardadas para sí, al fin y al cabo, sabía que era imposible mantenerla alejada, por lo que era el momento de cambiar la estrategia.

* * *

**Próximo: **…no sabía muy bien cómo manejar esos momentos; a pesar de llevar años conociéndose y de haber pasado una noche con él; no estaba acostumbrada a que tuviesen ese tipo de conversaciones serias y profundas; le gustaba que se abriera de ese modo, era como si él empezara a quitar las telarañas de su alma para abrirle las puertas a ella, sólo a ella.


	10. Respuestas

******Disclaimer:** no es mío y qué bueno, de lo contrario ya Simon me hubiese demandado por acoso.

* * *

******10. Respuestas**

- No parece ser esta la mejor manera de mantener la distancia –protestó Jane mientras cerraba la puerta-.

Minutos antes en el estacionamiento del FBI, Lisbon convencía a Jane de reunirse en un lugar privado, ya que lo que tenían que conversar era un asunto bastante delicado, así que optaron por comprar algo de comer para llevar y encontrarse en el apartamento de él. Cada uno llegó en su propio vehículo; desde el estacionamiento del edificio hasta entrar al lugar, se dijeron muy poco. La comida china resultó ser la elegida para satisfacer el antojo de Lisbon; pollo agridulce, arroz frito y chow mein.

- Era esto o hablar en un restaurante en medio de la música, el ruido de la gente conversando, el mesero viniendo a la mesa a cada instante; la verdad no quiero que nos interrumpan –señaló Lisbon mientras observaba el lugar-.

Era pequeño pero acogedor; un pasillo daba la bienvenida, a un costado de éste, la entrada a la cocina, saliendo del corto pasillo se llegaba a la sala comedor, que era el centro del apartamento; lo completaba una pequeña terraza, un baño y una habitación. Jane dispuso la comida en la mesa del comedor y abrió la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba hacia la terraza, para darle paso a la brisa nocturna.

- Está bonito, bastante cómodo –comentó ella mientras tomaba asiento y abría los empaques para comenzar a comer, Jane hizo lo mismo-.

Era una lástima estar reunidos para tratar cosas tan desagradables cuando había tanto deseo de por medio; allí estaban, frente a frente con un mundo de cosas por decir, con la necesidad de compartir la carga y aligerar un poco el peso, pero sobre todo con unas ganas enormes de mandar todo al carajo y comerse a besos; por muy sabrosa que resultaba la comida china, no lograba saciar ese tipo de hambre y ansiedad que solo se calma con el abrazo del ser querido.

Diez días sin él, fueron todo un martirio; era irónico pensar que había pasado todos esos años controlándolo, regañándolo, enojándose con él por cada plan que inventaba a sus espaldas, ignorándolo mientras se le bajaba el furor por verse con exceso de trabajo por culpa de sus locuras, tirándole lápices o cualquier cosa cercana a su mano, para sacar la cólera de esos momentos cuando él no podía ser más irritante; y luego, solo bastarle un día de saberlo haciendo su vida lejos de ella, para descubrir que todo aquello era una nimiedad, lo que verdaderamente importaba eran esos pequeños y significantes detalles que siempre tenía detrás de su apariencia bromista; gracias a él, volvió a sentir las ganas y pasión por vivir, por él, es que piensa en una vida más allá de las cuatro paredes del CBI y sobre todo, el hecho de que sólo él puede dibujarle con tanta facilidad y a veces sin proponérselo, sonrisas genuinas en su rostro. Allí estaban, compartiendo algo tan simple y cotidiano como una cena, pero por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, era prácticamente la materialización de un milagro.

Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que deseaba; tanto la pensó, tanto la soñó y tanto la evocó, que allí la tenía frente a él; tal vez había una fuerza extraña entre ellos, que los hacía siempre reencontrarse aunque sea estando enojados o en términos distantes. De vez en cuando le daba permiso a sus ojos para disfrutarla más de lo necesario; hoy estaba sencillamente linda –pensaba Jane-; tenía su cabello totalmente amarrado a lo alto, lo que dejaba su cuello y sus orejas al descubierto, se apresuró en meterse otro bocado de comida para mantener su boca ocupada y librarla de la tentación por besarla; definitivamente iba a ser una noche difícil. Decidió concentrarse en lo que los tenía reunidos en ese momento: "John el Rojo", le cambiaba el semblante con tan solo pensar en su nombre y por recordar las pistas desconexas que no lo llevaban a ningún lado.

Comieron prácticamente en silencio, de vez en cuando surgía alguno que otro comentario sobre Minelli, los chicos, el equipo del FBI, la vida en Los Ángeles, nada del otro mundo; la mayor parte del tiempo eran lapsos en silencio disfrutando simplemente la compañía del otro; es bien sabido que la conversación sin palabras es la más difícil de manejar; pero Jane y Lisbon no eran el tipo de pareja que necesitaban llenar vacíos incómodos con palabras innecesarias; para ellos la sola presencia del otro decía mucho, por lo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, no requerían hacer mención de algo para revestir los silencios y sentirse cómodos.

- Estuvo delicioso –dijo Lisbon moviendo su plato a un lado-.

- No te comiste ni la mitad –le respondió Jane en tono suave. Ella esbozó una media sonrisa-.

- Ya no puedo, creo que era tanto el antojo, que hizo que me quedara satisfecha rápido.

- Lo chicos dicen que casi no estás comiendo, tendré que hipnotizarte para remediar eso –le dijo en broma-.

- Nunca más vas a entrar a mi mente, tenlo por seguro –respondió en un tono amenazante pero sin poder evitar sonreír- ¿cuándo hablaste con ellos?

- El que no esté físicamente a tu lado, no significa que esté ausente; de alguna u otra forma siempre hacía un intento por saber de ti –le respondió con su voz ronca y casi en un susurro, mientras la miraba fijamente-.

- "Maldición, justo en el blanco, sí que sabe cuál fibra tocar para ablandarme las piernas" –pensó Lisbon- ¡Espera un momento! Fuiste tú el de la idea de las ensaladas y todas esas comidas deliciosas de estos últimos días ¿cierto?

- ¿De qué hablas? –Jane fingió sorpresa-.

- Claro, ¿cómo no lo supuse? ¡Era algo demasiado elaborado para Rigsby! –dijo ella; Jane sonrió-.

- Te he extrañado –Lisbon no esperaba esa declaración tan repentina, sintió como se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón y como un fuego interno se apoderaba de ella. Jane continuó sin darle chance a reaccionar-.

- Esa noche en el CBI no me diste oportunidad de decirte tantas cosas que aún tengo trabadas.

- Lo sé –le interrumpió Lisbon-, no me gustan las despedidas y creo que tampoco era el momento, no quería hacer más dramático el asunto.

- Si –coincidió Jane, hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-, pero no hay nada peor que aquello que nunca fue dicho, es como si las palabras que quedaron prisioneras te cortaran el aire, ahogándote día a día un poco más.

- Créeme que te entiendo perfectamente –dijo Lisbon en medio de un suspiro. Se intercambiaron una de esas sonrisas nostálgicas-.

- Tal vez siga siendo un mal momento; pero quería que supieras que te he echado mucho de menos, como un condenado –no terminó muy bien de hablar cuando se dispuso a recoger la mesa y a llevar los envases a la cocina; estaba nervioso, así que su reacción era huir; después de su tragedia familiar, no era su costumbre estar expresando sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no supo si fue la nostalgia por tenerla cerca sin poder estar plenamente con ella, lo mucho que le había extrañado, el efecto de sus ojos mirándole o la intimidad del lugar; pero quería hacerle saber, que a pesar de todo, él aún seguía estando loco por ella. Lisbon por su parte, siguió sentaba en el comedor como si sus palabras le hicieran eco dentro de sí; no sabía muy bien cómo manejar esos momentos; a pesar de llevar años conociéndose y de haber pasado una noche con él; no estaba acostumbrada a que tuviesen ese tipo de conversaciones serias y profundas; le gustaba que se abriera de ese modo, era como si él empezara a quitar las telarañas de su alma para abrirle las puertas a ella, sólo a ella.

- ¿Quieres té? –le preguntó Jane al ver que ella no había hecho comentario alguno sobre lo que acababa de confesarle, la verdad es que se sintió un poco tonto por eso-.

- Si gracias, me caería muy bien uno –la pregunta le hizo salir de la burbuja en la que había quedado atrapada por las palabras de Jane-.

_-____R-_

Sentados uno al lado del otro, en un pequeño sofá en la terraza del apartamento, disfrutaban del té, del cielo empañado por las luces de la ciudad y del silencio reconfortante que antecedía a la tormenta de confesiones que se avecinaba.

- Cuando Ruth y Dylan me secuestraron y John el Rojo los asesinó e hirió a Wesley, ya hace poco más de un año, te dije que él no me había dicho nada –comenzó a relatar Jane, soltando por fin el peso sobre sus hombros-, pero en realidad si lo hizo.

- Lo sé, no te creí; pero lo negaste con tanto énfasis que me hice a la idea de que no querías compartir esa información conmigo; aún así estaba segura que él no dejó escapar la oportunidad de dañarte de alguna forma con sus palabras.

- Así es –"es tan fácil hablar con ella", pensó Jane –Me recitó un poema y me dio un mensaje de Kristina.

- William Blake ¿cierto? –Jane la miró con ojos de sorpresa-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- También me recitó uno cuando estuve con él: La Tierra de los sueños.

- Lo he leído –dijo Jane, había repasado tantas veces los escritos de Blake que lo identificó de inmediato-.

- ¿Crees que tengan algún significado oculto? Me compré un libro y me he puesto a leer, pero la verdad no soy buena para los poemas y esas cosas.

- Si, deben tener alguna relación con su historia y su pasado.

- ¿Qué te dijo sobre Kristina? Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan convencido de que él la tenía.

- Me dijo que ella me apreciaba a pesar de nuestras diferencias, además John el Rojo se despidió con el grito de guerra "Roll Tide"; mismo que había mencionado Kristina, cuando salimos unos días antes.

- El lema del equipo de fútbol Crimson Tide –dijo Lisbon especulativa-

- Así es.

- Escucha, con respecto a William Blake, hubo otra persona quien recitó un extracto de uno de sus poemas y que luego cuando John el Rojo me tuvo, lo repitió –Jane la miró fijamente, empezaba a sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo-

- ¿Quién? –preguntó expectante-.

- Gale Bertram –Jane la miró fijamente pero no respondió nada, su mente empezaba a hacer conexiones; se levantó rápidamente entrando hasta el comedor y empezó a revisar los bolsillos de su saco, Lisbon se levantó y lo miraba confusa-.

- ¿Qué buscas? –Jane no respondió a su pregunta, sólo se limitó en entregarle un papel con cinco nombres escritos: "Gale Bertram, Karl Smith, Wayne Risgby, Grace Van Pelt y Madeleine Hightower", leyó Lisbon- ¿qué significa esto?

- Es la lista de sospechosos finales de LaRoche, con respecto al caso de Todd Johnson –le contestó Jane evidentemente exaltado-.

- ¿Todd Johnson? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Bertram y John el Rojo? –Jane calló por un momento y se acercó a ella para quedar frente a frente-.

- ¿Recuerdas que Todd quería revelarme un secreto? –Lisbon asintió- Antes de que falleciera, logró decirme las palabras "Tigre, tigre", del poema de Blake que John el Rojo me recitó –Lisbon explayó los ojos, ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado-.

- Eso quiere decir, que Todd…

- Formaba parte de la red de John el Rojo y quién lo asesinó también –le interrumpió Jane un tanto exaltado al compartir por fin con Lisbon sus descubrimientos-, alguien dentro del CBI es un topo de John el Rojo, siempre ha estado entre nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta –Lisbon alzó su mano y observó nuevamente la lista de sospechosos que sostenía, el papel empezaba a temblar a causa de los nervios que de pronto le entraron.

- ¡Oh por Dios Hightower! –Exclamó con incredibilidad y terror-.

- No es ella –inmediatamente le respondió Jane-.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Lo sé; cuando supe que todas las pruebas la señalaban a ella, la confronté; no fue ella, sé cuando alguien me miente; además, ¿por qué precisamente iba Todd a asesinar a Howard?, John el Rojo sabía de su vínculo con Hightower y de alguna forma necesitaba incriminarla y sacarla del medio –Jane explicaba con determinación-.

- ¡Oh, no, no puede ser! –Lisbon se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, tenía la mirada perdida como intentando convencerse de que sus sospechas no eran ciertas. Jane se agachó frente a ella, la tomó por uno de sus hombros y la miró fijamente-.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué has recordado? –le preguntó con preocupación. Lisbon se reunió con su mirada-.

- Fue Beltram quien delató a Hightower con LaRoche, él fue quien le dijo que Hightower y Howard fueron amantes –Jane se levantó y empezó a caminar por el comedor, una de sus manos se posaba en su cintura y la otra cubría su boca, su respiración se agitaba mientras procesaba todo lo que Lisbon le había dicho. Ella se levantó y le observaba igualmente sorprendida pensando en los hechos-.

- No debemos sacar conclusiones premeditadas, no creerás que Gale Bertram es el mismo John el Rojo o que sea cómplice de éste ¿cierto?

- Todo encaja; el poema, el incriminar a Hightower, el que John el Rojo tenga conexiones tan fuertes dentro del CBI para frustrar por años cualquier investigación; ¿no te das cuenta? –le dijo Jane con emoción-.

- Pero ¿por qué me tendría que recitar algo de Blake? Eso sería ponerse en evidencia, además, Bertram tiene contactos y conoce secretos de la gente, muy fácil pudo enterarse de la relación de Hightower con Howard.

- Pero está en la lista –le dijo Jane casi alucinando-, Karl Smith, fue el guardia que custodiaba los calabozos esa noche, solo tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en el lugar y en el momento inadecuado; Hightower no fue, no voy a descartar a Risgby y Van Pelt, pero por favor, ¡Bertram encaja en todo!

- No lo sé, puede ser, reconozco que tienes razón, pero no podemos acusar a Bertram sin pruebas –le dijo ella tratando de ser racional-, dime ¿qué tenemos?: suposiciones en base a un poema y a un chisme, ¡por Dios!, quedaríamos como locos y nos podríamos meter en muchos problemas, ¡vamos se trata del director de toda la división del CBI! –Lisbon intentaba calmar a Jane, reconsiderando las cosas en frío-.

- A mi no me importa que me tilden de demente Teresa, tampoco me interesa el cargo o posición de la gente –le dijo Jane seriamente-, si Bertram tiene las manos sucias voy por él –Lisbon abrió la boca para protestar- No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada hasta recabar más información; sé a quién debo recurrir ahora para seguir armando el puzzle.

- ¿Y ahora quién? –preguntó ella agotada-.

- Debo ver de nuevo a Madeleine.

- ¿De nuevo? ¿Sabes dónde está? –Le preguntó Lisbon con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación-.

- La ayudé a escapar, no podía dejar que la atraparan –dijo él como si se tratase de cualquier cosa; Lisbon abrió a más no poder los ojos y boca-.

- ¡Me mentiste cuando te pregunté si tuviste algo que ver en su fuga! –Le reclamó enojada- ¿Qué más tengo que saber? –Exigió Lisbon respuesta mientras se acercaba a él para quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo; a Jane se le trabaron un poco las palabras y levantó las manos a la altura de sus hombros en señal de paz, temiendo que Lisbon lo golpeara-.

- Es todo lo que me queda por decir respecto a John el Rojo, te lo juro; no te dije lo de Hightower porque no podía incriminarte en la fuga de una sospechosa buscada por tu propia agencia; lo único que me resta por decirte es que la lista de sospechosos me la dio Minelli y que sólo él, Hightower, tú y yo sabemos de la conexión de Todd y el topo con John el Rojo –Lisbon por un momento cerró los ojos y colocó una de sus manos en su rostro. Jane posó las suyas en los hombros de ella, por lo que Lisbon le miró-.

- Prométeme que no dirás nada –le pidió Jane en voz baja-, debemos seguir investigando bajo perfil, John el Rojo no sabe que Todd pudo confesarme algo, él cree que aún sigo ignorante de todo, es mejor que las cosas sigan así, en cierta forma nos da una ventaja; por favor, no le comentes nada a Johnson ni a nadie.

- No lo haré –dijo un poco más relajada- son puras conjeturas, además tienes razón, por como están las cosas no creo que podamos confiar en nadie. Investigaré a Bertram, revisaré su expediente, historial, me meteré en la base de datos del CBI, quizás encuentre algo importante –Jane asintió; retiró sus manos de ella, pero no se movió, por lo que quedaron muy cerca; fue cuando el silencio, las miradas, sus respiraciones y la excitación del momento empezaron a jugar sagazmente contra la cordura y la fortaleza de ambos-.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el FBI –dijo Lisbon nerviosamente, rompiendo así el contacto, se alejó de él para tomar su bolsa que había dejado en el sofá y se dirigió a la salida, Jane la siguió-, cuídate cuando vayas con Hightower, no te confíes, quizás nos tengan vigilados.

- No, nunca nos reunimos en un mismo lugar, tampoco voy en mi auto, trato de tomar todas las precauciones –Lisbon se volteó para escucharle y quedaron de frente de nuevo; Jane calló un instante, su cercanía le hacía sentir nuevamente ahogado por todas las palabras reprimidas, esas palabras que sólo son para ella y que querían salir a toda costa; intentó controlarse empujándolas de nuevo hasta el fondo-. Gracias por todo, eres la única en quien puedo confiar plenamente, no quería meterte en esto, es muy peligroso y la verdad no dejo de sentir miedo por lo que pueda ocurrir –confesó irremediablemente mientras mantenía la mirada baja. Lisbon se acercó un poco y buscó sus ojos tristes-

- No, gracias por confiar en mí, créeme, de ese modo me proteges mejor, no hay peligro más grande que estar ignorante de las cosas; así que nada de miedos, ya estamos metidos hasta la médula en esto, recuerda que solo confiando en nosotros podemos avanzar; estaremos bien ¿vale? –Le dijo con un amago de sonrisa, intentando darle confianza- Tú mismo lo dijiste, John el Rojo no tiene ni idea de lo que sabemos.

Jane sonrió un poco y asintió; rompieron la cercanía y prosiguieron su recorrido en silencio a la salida, cuando Lisbon quedó frente a la puerta cerrada, volteó, miró por un instante a Jane, se acercó de nuevo, le tomó por su cuello con ambas manos y lo besó con pasión; Jane no lo esperaba, quedó cortado por un instante, pero al sentir sus delicados labios adueñarse de los suyos, no pudo resistirse a ese sabor dulce con el que delira día a día desde que los probó por primera vez; así que la abrazó fuertemente y correspondió fervientemente a sus tibios besos, intentando desquitarse de las ganas reprimidas por esos 10 días sin probarlos; fueron suavizando el gesto poco a poco hasta que quedó en una suave caricia de labios que muy a su pesar, tuvieron que cortar para poder obtener algo de respiración.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho, no te imaginas cuanto –le dijo Lisbon suavemente-.

- Teresa… -ella posó un par de sus dedos en su boca, evitándole continuar, sin quitar sus dedos, le dio pequeños y repetidos besos en las comisuras de sus labios, mientras le comentaba en voz baja…-

- Sé que no debemos, sé que dije que iba a guardar la distancia y así lo haré, pero necesitaba este beso más que cualquier otra cosa –Lisbon se separó de él y él al no sentir su calor, abrió de nuevo los ojos; ella ya había abierto la puerta y le dedicaba una hermosa mirada-.

- No tienes que acompañarme, conozco el camino de salida –diciendo eso, Lisbon abandonó el lugar-.

Jane quedó de pie sin poder moverse, respiraba rápidamente, sentía como le hervía la sangre; cuando medio pudo dar un paso, apoyó ambas manos y su frente en la pared más cercana, cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió, su mirada se topó con la zona baja de su vientre, vio como esa parte de su cuerpo tomaba vida propia; ella no pudo haberlo dejado más excitado.

- Bendita seas Teresa, sí que sabes dar en el blanco –se dijo con desespero mientras emprendía su camino al baño-.

* * *

___"Existe un niño que vive en mí, jugando a no quererte, pero hace tanto ruido este olvido que no te pude escuchar; recordar que ya no estás, que cuando hay olas en el mar y cuando no también; cuando me siento sereno, cuando te echo de menos […] acabo siempre haciendo un nuevo intento por saber de ti, cuando decido mejorar, cuando me digo esto no es vivir, me desespero y en este mundo no encuentro alivio y apareces en lo ajeno, no sabes cuánto te eche de menos. Tú me besas yo me hundo y sé, que nadie en este mundo apagaría, ni tu fuego ni mi sed."_

**__****Alejandro Sanz, "Cuando te echo de menos" (canción).**

* * *

******Próximo: **Jane sintió como algo dentro de sí se derrumbaba poco a poco, como fichas de dominó cayendo una tras otra; la desilusión, la incertidumbre y un tanto de asco se mezclaban en su mente y cuerpo; ¿acaso podría ser la persona que tanto ansiaba encontrar? […] "Maldición, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar alguien así? ¿Tan cerca de mí, tan cerca de todos? Maldita sea" se recriminaba entre la rabia y el dolor.

******A/N: **Dirán que soy mala, pero es que me encanta imaginarme a Jane perdiendo el control ante los encantos de Lisbon; así que nada, esos dos se están ansiando a más no poder, pero John el Rojo nos pone las cosas difíciles.

Por cierto, parte de este capítulo lo escribí en un restaurante de comida china, mientras esperaba mi plato de arroz frito, pollo agridulce y chow mein (:


	11. Redes

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, si lo fuese, el asunto de John el Rojo igual seguiría enredado y con muchas preguntas por contestar, pero al menos se verían a Jane y Lisbon, intentando avanzar en la investigación.

**A/N: **Un capítulo de sospechas, intrigas, pistas, enredos y desenredos, a través de una conversación con matices profundos entre Jane y Lisbon. Espero lo disfruten. Abril, muchísimas gracias por la observación de mi error en la redacción, corregido xD

* * *

**11. Redes**

- …93, 92, 91, caminas despacio, sientes la arena de la playa entre tus dedos, 90, 89, 88, escuchas el vaivén de las olas, te sientes liberada –Jane hablaba suavemente, mientras aleteaba su brazo frente a ella para comprobar que había logrado hipnotizarla-.

- Muy bien Madeleine; ahora quiero que volvamos a ese día de diciembre, cuando atentaron en contra de Todd Johnson, dime qué hiciste esa noche antes de salir del CBI.

Pismo Beach había sido el lugar escogido para reunirse; era un pequeño poblado de a lo mucho 9000 habitantes, siendo el atractivo principal, sus hermosas playas cuyas aguas del pacífico, atraían especialmente a los amantes del surf. Jane y Hightower se habían reunido en un motel barato cerca del boulevard que daba al muelle. Él bromeo un tanto; le dijo que parecían amantes, viéndose cada cierto tiempo en una ciudad ajena para no ser descubiertos; el chiste tomó mayor relevancia cuando estacionó frente al motel; "bromeas", le dijo ella; "ya llevamos varias citas Madeleine, es hora de entrar en acción", le respondió él jocosamente. Luego de explicarle y convencerla de que necesitaba hipnotizarla para que recordara personas claves que pudieran ser el posible topo, ella accedió a sus peticiones sin mayor inconveniente.

- Es tarde y quiero irme a casa para estar con mis niños –dijo Hightower con una voz relajada-, pero necesito dejar todo listo para la reunión del día siguiente.

- Dónde estás en esos momentos.

- En mi oficina, pero debía salir a buscar unos registros que necesitaba para completar la presentación que estaba preparando.

-Entonces ¿qué hiciste luego?

- Me dirigí al sótano, esos registros están guardados en el depósito 02B; comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber dejado ir temprano a Kelly; pero es una buena asistente, ese día había trabajado mucho.

- Es cierto, es muy dedicada; así que fuiste tú misma por los registros, dime ¿qué hora era cuando bajaste al sótano?

- Las 9:10, lo sabía porque miré mi celular antes de salir de la oficina –Jane y Smith, para ese entonces, entraron a la celda y encontraron a Todd a las 9:20 pm aproximadamente-.

- Bien, ahora quiero que me digas exactamente a quién te encontraste en el recorrido de ida y vuelta, mientras fuiste al depósito 02B –Jane no le había mostrado la lista de sospechosos a Hightower; quería primero escuchar su relato, para ver si algún nombre de los que allí estaban, coincidían con su versión-.

- El CBI estaba casi desierto –relataba Hightower con sus ojos cerrados-; decidí ir por los registros y trabajarlos desde casa, así que cerré la oficina y llevé mis cosas conmigo, me dirigí hacia el ascensor y allí estaba Bertram esperando; nos saludamos, me recordó la importancia de la reunión pendiente; como si yo no lo supiera, ni que fuese idiota –se quejó ella; Jane se limitó a sonreír-, él salió del ascensor en planta baja, nos despedimos.

De planta baja a los calabozos todavía faltaba bajar unos tres niveles; a Jane le pareció un poco difícil que en menos de 10 minutos Bertram se movilizara desde planta baja hasta los calabozos, buscara los instrumentos necesarios para prenderle fuego a una persona y salir de allí antes de que él y el guardia pudieran verlo. Analizaba todo ello mientras seguía escuchando a Hightower.

- En planta baja, luego que Bertram salió, quedé sola; el ascensor pasó el nivel del estacionamiento sin detenerse y luego abrió sus puertas en el nivel del sótano; no había nadie; por lo menos yo no vi a nadie, me dirigí hasta el depósito 02B y saqué el registro que necesitaba, quizás me demoré allí unos 05 minutos, porque ya sabía exactamente dónde buscar.

- Y de regreso, ¿viste a alguien? –preguntó Jane ansioso, pero con voz suave-.

- El ascensor ya iba por planta 04, así que decidí tomar las escaleras, sólo tenía que subir un nivel hasta el estacionamiento para tomar mi camioneta e irme –Hightower frunció el ceño y aceleró un poco la respiración-

- ¿Qué viste Madeleine?

- Antes de abrir la puerta que daba hacia el estacionamiento, escuché unos pasos subiendo los escalones que estaban un poco más arriba; no lo recordaba antes.

- Porque no era significativo para ti, para esto nos sirve la hipnosis, ayuda a recordar pequeños detalles que creímos olvidados, dime ¿qué recuerdas?

- Fue muy rápido, pero vi una figura atravesando fugazmente los escalones para salir hacia planta baja; tenía una larga cabellera rojiza, ¿Van Pelt? –Hightower hizo una breve pausa-, si, era Van Pelt.

Jane sintió como algo dentro de sí se derrumbaba poco a poco, como fichas de dominó cayendo una tras otra; la desilusión, la incertidumbre y un tanto de asco se mezclaban en su mente y cuerpo; ¿acaso podría ser la persona que tanto ansiaba encontrar? Antes de planta baja solo estaba el nivel del sótano y luego los calabozos; así que indudablemente regresaba de este último nivel; además, la hora coincidía atrozmente con el incidente de Todd. "Maldición, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar alguien así? ¿Tan cerca de mí, tan cerca de todos? Maldita sea" se recriminaba entre la rabia y el dolor-.

- No vi a más nadie –casi olvidaba que Hightower seguía en hipnosis-, tomé mi camioneta y salí del CBI.

-_R-_

Los Ángeles, 04 horas después:

Escuchó unas risas cómplices mientras se acercaba al sofá que había dispuesto para él, en su espacio de trabajo en el FBI.

- Te lo juro, siempre funciona; háblales de sus madres y terminarán confesando todo, bien sea por rabia o por tristeza –Lewis (medio sentado en una de las esquinas del escritorio de Lisbon) le relataba a ella sus experiencias como interrogador-.

- Yo prefiero basarme en los hechos –le respondió Lisbon sonriendo. En ese instante vio a Jane entrar, cruzaron brevemente sus miradas; supo de inmediato que algo raro le sucedía-.

- Hey Jane –le saludó Lewis, al verlo acostarse en el sofá- Lisbon es genial, en su primer día de trabajo ya derribó a un maleante de unos dos metros; en serio, deberíamos pagar por ver semejante espectáculo –dijo mientras le sonreía a Lisbon; ella le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojada. Jane mantuvo sus ojos cerrados-.

- Sin duda es la mejor inmovilizando gente –Jane no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior cuando lo dejó congelado en su apartamento-

- Voy a interrogarlo ¿quieres venir conmigo para comprobar mi teoría sobre las madres? –Le preguntó Lewis a Lisbon-.

- Yo paso, no dudo de tus habilidades, además necesito continuar con algo por aquí –rechazó amablemente su propuesta; en realidad necesitaba ver qué le sucedía a Jane-.

Lewis salió del bullpen, Carter y García habían salido a corroborar unas pistas y Johnson estaba en su oficina; por lo que no había nadie cercano a Lisbon y a Jane en esos momentos. Ella se acercó hacia el sofá y quedó a un lado de éste, observando a su antiguo consultor.

- Parece que te has estado divirtiendo con Lewis –le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados-.

- Un poco, es divertido; me parece que no había visto nunca a alguien de mi estatura tumbar a un sospechoso–Jane abrió los ojos y la miró-.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando te vi hacerlo por primera vez; él tiene razón, deberíamos pagar por ver eso –le dijo mientras levantaba una de sus piernas para darle espacio en el sofá y daba pequeñas palmadas en el espacio vacío invitándola a sentar. Lisbon se acomodó junto a él, se observaron en silencio por un instante. Ella se percató de su expresión con rastros de desconsuelo-.

- ¿Tan mal te fue? ¿Estábamos en lo cierto? –le preguntó con un tanto de miedo-.

- No, es peor de lo que pensé, necesitamos hablar, pero no aquí –Lisbon asintió-.

- Estudié el expediente de Rebecca que me dejaste antes de irte, revisé los antecedentes de una de las recomendaciones personales que había puesto en él, no vas a creerme la coincidencia que encontré –Jane se incorporó, sacó lo pies del sofá y quedó sentado al lado de ella, expectante a lo que tenía que decir-

- Julie Scott, referencia personal, es nada más y nada menos que una miembro activa en visualiza; le hablé, al parecer conoció a Rebecca hace unos años atrás, cuando ésta realizó un seminario en la secta de Stiles.

- Pero por supuesto, Stiles está enredado de alguna u otra forma en esta red, aún no sé bajo qué papel, pero Rebecca es un buen vínculo por donde seguir indagando el misterio de Bret –respondió Jane con la mirada a lo lejos-.

- ¿Recuerdas a Steven? El agente que trabajó de infiltrado en visualiza –Jane asintió-, me pareció que podía ser de ayuda; supe que está acá en los Ángeles, le hablé y almorzamos juntos, conversamos algunas cosas de cuando estuvo trabajando allí.

- ¡Si que ha estado movido tu día! –le dijo Jane sin poder ocultar su orgulloso por ella- ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

-_R-_

Estaban sentados en una de las últimas bancas del Santa Mónica Pier, aquellas que daban frente al Océano Pacífico en Santa Mónica; en su paso por llegar a ese lugar, habían dejado atrás la montaña rusa y la rueda de la fortuna, así como la gente que se divertía en medio de las atracciones del lugar; tanto Jane como Lisbon apoyaban los pies en la baranda del muelle, mientras comían hotdogs como si se tratase de un manjar de cinco estrellas. Aunque al igual que las últimas veces, la comida no era plenamente disfrutada, porque siempre había una conversación atravesada con respecto a John el Rojo.

- Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, no fue ella –le decía Lisbon con seguridad-.

- Estaba en el lugar y en el momento –replicó Jane, sacando el enojo que había guardado durante todo el día-. Además, Grace llegó al poco tiempo en que te fue asignado el caso de John el Rojo; no te has preguntado cómo una novata llegó a formar parte de una de las mejores brigadas de investigación criminal; eso es una vacante destinada a agentes con trayectoria.

- Van Pelt tiene un historial académico impecable; al final fui yo la que tomó la decisión de dejarla con nosotros ¿vas a empezar a desconfiar de mí también? –Le interpeló Lisbon con un toque de indignación-.

- Claro que no –respondió Jane mientras miraba el horizonte-, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, ella tiene todas las de perder –Jane miró a Lisbon para darle mayor énfasis a lo que iba a decirle-, ella nunca ha estado en las redadas relacionadas con John el Rojo; dónde estaba mientras todos fuimos a Tijuana por Jared; dónde estaba cuando atrapamos Hardy en Sparrow Peak; qué se hizo cuando Hightower huía del CBI cuando el caso de Johnson –Lisbon no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Jane parecía estar desvariando-, dime, quién estaba custodiando a Kristina cuando John el Rojo se la llevó de su casa, además su padre es un entrenador de fútbol.

- ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver eso? –Le preguntó Lisbon enojada-.

- El fútbol americano siempre ha estado presente, allí tienes a Todd y a Montero, los dos practicaban ese deporte –decía Jane nuevamente con la mirada en el horizonte y tocándose los labios-.

- Oh por Dios Patrick, estás entrando en paranoia, ¿te estás escuchando? –le dijo Lisbon, mientras le miraba un poco asustada-.

- Nada de paranoia, además ella es tan apegada a esas cosas espirituales, que encaja con el perfil.

- Yo también soy creyente y eso no me hace una débil mental para caer en los juegos de John el Rojo –Jane volvió a mirarla-.

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso –dijo un tanto apenado-.

- Escúchame, Van Pelt no es el topo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –le preguntó con desespero, esperando muy en el fondo que le diera razones convincentes para sacarse esas ideas de la mente-.

- Es lo que he intentado explicarte desde que empezaste a divagar –le dijo casi en un gruñido-. Yo envié a Van Pelt al sótano, cuando te fui a buscar para decirte que Todd quería hablar contigo, primero me asomé al bullpen para ver si estabas en tu sofá; solo estaban Rigsby y Van Pelt; ella me dijo que tú estabas en el ático y me preguntó si necesitaba algo porque ya se retiraba, fue cuando le pedí que guardara los expedientes de los anteriores asesinatos de Todd porque ya no los íbamos a necesitar, le dije que estaban en mi escritorio y que de favor los llevara al depósito correspondiente en el sótano –Jane se sintió un poco idiota, aunque aún no estaba seguro del todo, respecto a la inocencia de Van Pelt-.

- Pero Madeleine no la vio.

- ¿Y acaso ella estuvo vigilando la entrada del sótano todo el tiempo? –le dijo Lisbon en tono irónico- Probablemente Van Pelt ya estaba dentro de uno de los depósitos cuando Hightower llegó al sótano y luego mientras ella estaba en el depósito 02B, Van Pelt salió un poco antes que ella. Por favor, no pierdas el piso –dijo Lisbon casi en un suplicio-, ayer estabas prácticamente convencido de que era Bertram y mira ahora.

Jane puso sus codos sobre sus piernas y colocó su rostro entre sus manos, agarrando su cabello y cerrando los ojos; ya no sabía qué pensar, estaba desesperado por encontrar respuestas y una salida a todo ese laberinto que se hacía cada vez más complejo, empezó a mover nerviosamente una de sus piernas, en señal de impaciencia; a Lisbon le conmovió verlo en ese estado, se veía tan vulnerable y tan abatido; John el Rojo lo estaba volviéndolo loco. Instintivamente Lisbon llevó una de sus manos hacia sus risos, los acariciaba y también acariciaba las manos de Jane que se posaban en ellos. Se acercó un poco hacia él, para hablarle cerca al oído.

- Son tus amigos Patrick, son nuestra familia –le dijo en voz baja-, te queremos y daríamos todo por ayudarte a salir de este pozo; Van Pelt al igual que Cho y Rigsby, nos ha demostrado en incontables ocasiones su fidelidad; el día en que desconfíes de tus amigos, te habrás perdido por completo.

Jane abrió los ojos, tomó la mano de Lisbon, la llevó a su boca y la besó suavemente, luego la mantuvo sobre sus labios mientras seguía mirando el horizonte. Lisbon podía sentir el sudor frío de él, así como un leve temblor que le embargaba; sabía que estaba librando una lucha interna entre convicciones, sospechas, conjeturas y sentimientos.

- ¿Confías en mí y en mi criterio? -Le preguntó Lisbon-.

- Incluso más que en el mío–le respondió Jane, pegando de nuevo su espalda al espaldar de la banca, sosteniendo la mano de Lisbon a la altura de su pecho y mirándola a los ojos-.

- Entonces créeme cuando te digo, que podría mis manos en el fuego por Van Pelt y si aún te quedan dudas, te entiendo; pero dale una oportunidad; dale tiempo a nuestras investigaciones, sigamos recopilando pruebas antes de juzgar definitivamente a alguien ¿ok? –Le pidió Lisbon mientras le miraba a los ojos. Jane se sentía terrible por desconfiar de esa forma de la gente que quería, por lo que estaba dispuesto a dar un voto de confianza y no perder la cabeza o cegarse ante los hechos-.

- Gracias por mantenerme en tierra –le dijo Jane mientras reprimía las enormes ganas de besarla-.

- Me pones las cosas muy difíciles Patrick Jane –le respondió ella con una sonrisa. Jane igualmente no pudo evitar sonreír; soltó su mano y tomó la bandeja de los hotdogs-.

- Sólo comiste la mitad de uno, anda termina la otra parte -le dijo Jane mientras le acercaba la bandeja. Ella puso una cara de asco, tomó la misma y la colocó en otro lado de la banca-.

- Ya no quiero, además está frío –se quejó-.

- Sigues sin alimentarte bien –le dijo Jane mientras examinaba meticulosamente su rostro-.

- Quizás si intentáramos comer sin hablar de John el Rojo tuviese mejor apetito –contestó ella con sarcasmo-.

- Has tenido antojos frenéticos por comida que normalmente no consumes y luego casi ni pruebas los alimentos.

- ¿Eso es un regaño?

- También te has quejado últimamente de estar agotada. No es común en ti.

- Discúlpame; quizás porque hoy me leí una y mil veces los expedientes de Rebecca y Bertram, perseguí tres cuadras a un sospechoso del tamaño de King Kong con quien luego tuve que forcejear, pasé a reunirme con Steven y para colmo lidiar con tu ataque de frenetismo –dijo Lisbon rodando los ojos. Jane sonrió-.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación?

- ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa mi ciclo menstrual? Es que ahora… -Lisbon quedó sin palabras y abrió la boca al comprender a dónde él iba con sus preguntas y comentarios extraños; luego apretó los labios para evitar la carcajada que le estaba naciendo- Espera, ¿crees que estoy embarazada?

- No nos protegimos –le dijo Jane con cara de susto-.

- Apenas harán dos semanas de eso.

- Hay mujeres a quienes se le manifiestan los síntomas desde muy temprano.

- No tengo síntomas de embarazada; no estoy embarazada.

- Debes hacerte una prueba –sugirió Jane un poco nervioso- que tal si estás embarazada y andas pateando traseros de gorilas gigantes o te caes o alguien te golpea; no quiero que te pase nada –Lisbon se quedó mirándolo por un momento con ternura; tenía ganas de reírse, pero aunque se aguantó, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él-.

- Me tomé una píldora del día después, además ayer me vino la menstruación –le contestó mientras apretaba sus labios para no reírse-.

- ¡Eres una chica mala! –Dijo Jane con algo de vergüenza- ¿por qué no empezaste por allí?

Lisbon no sabía si era desilusión o un respiro de alivio lo que veía en el rostro de él.

- No lo sé; quería disfrutar lo más posible de tu reacción –le dijo con algo de malicia en el rostro-, ¿qué harías si hubiese quedado embarazada? ¿Cómo reaccionarías ante la idea de ser padre de nuevo? –Jane mantuvo por un momento la mirada baja; como intentando buscar las mejores palabras para su respuesta-.

- Un hijo contigo sería la mayor bendición que pudiese recibir –contestó mirándola a los ojos-, sin duda sería la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra; pero sería muy egoísta traer una persona a este mundo, con un peligro tan atroz y latente rondando sobre sus padres –dijo él con tristeza- y por ende sobre el mismo bebe. Si en estos momentos estuvieses embarazada, me volvería loco tanto de felicidad como de miedo, así que creo que te encerraría bajo llave para que nadie te hiciera daño y con "nadie" sabes a quien me refiero -Lisbon lo miraba, mientras sentía que era imposible poder amarlo más-.

- Por eso tomé la píldora, y también te compré algunos condones por si algún día de estos, las ganas superan a nuestra razón –ambos sonrieron, luego quedaron por un momento en silencio-. Si no estuvieses tan paranoico te abrazaría en este instante –agregó Lisbon-.

- No te burles –le dijo él sonriendo. Ella se levantó de la banca y apoyó sus brazos en el barandal para admirar el mar y dejarse consentir por la fuerte brisa que invadía el muelle. Jane se unió a ella y la admiraba con descaro; le encantaba ver su cabello revolotear salvajemente y como poco a poco se sonrojaba por saberse observada de ese modo.

- ¿Quieres saber a qué conclusión llegué luego de hablar con Steven?

- Si claro.

- Debemos investigar a Craig.

- ¿O'Laughlin? –preguntó Jane sorprendido-.

- Era el único agente que mantenía contacto con Stiles, Steven solo estaba de incógnito en visualiza y simplemente se encargaba de pasar información. Pero Craig era el que se reunía con Bret, así que si alguien pudo pasar o desviar información para estancar la investigación en visualiza, ese es Craig –le dijo Lisbon con toda seguridad-, y si eso no te convence, entonces te convencerá el hecho de que fue un jugador de fútbol profesional –le dijo ella en tono de burla, él la miró y sonrió-.

- Además es el esposo de Grace Van Pelt –Jane comentó de manera sádica-.

- Basta –contestó de inmediato Lisbon-, tú mismo lo dijiste, Van Pelt es muy ingenua.

- Sólo bromeaba –le respondió sonriendo-. Entonces a investigar a Craig. Una pregunta, dices que cuando John el Rojo te tuvo secuestrada, ¿te puso música de Bach?

- Así es, ¿por qué?

- Tengo una idea –dijo Jane con la típica cara suspicaz que ponía, cuando tramaba sus planes-. Necesito ver a una vieja amiga –sonrió-.

* * *

**Próximo: **Lisbon lo miró con sus bellos ojos verdes, un tanto acuosos por el sentimiento, negando con la cabeza e intentando gesticular algo. Se miraron y se hizo una pausa que pareció eterna; allí estaban, en un medio abrazo: Jane con una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra en su cuello; ella con sus dos manos en su pecho; el mundo se detuvo justo en medio de esa habitación.


	12. Regazo

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no es mío; porque si así lo fuese, Jane usaría de vez en cuando, el traje que lleva puesto en la última escena de este episodio.

**A/N: **Este capítulo es dedicado a Abril, quien está de cumpleaños el día de hoy, felicidades xD

* * *

**12. Regazo**

Habían pasado 04 días desde que Jane le dijo a Lisbon que necesitaba ver de nuevo a Kristina, y a pesar de que ella dudó que su plan funcionaría; ese martes a primera hora, Jane se encontraba en las oficinas del FBI, esperando a que llegara Johnson para entregarle evidencia importante, sobre la identidad de uno de los cómplices de John el Rojo.

El ascensor se abrió y vio salir de éste a Lisbon y a Lewis sonriendo a carcajadas. Jane, quien estaba acostado en el sofá, fingió dormir y agudizó sus sentidos intentando enterarse de algo.

- Muchas gracias por el café Lewis, es un terrible vicio que tengo, sino le meto cafeína a mi cuerpo desde temprano, parece que no puedo funcionar correctamente –dijo ella. "Y con qué derecho él le regala cafés a mi Teresa" pensaba Jane-.

- Lo sé, te he estado observado –contestó Lewis, mientras Lisbon tomaba asiento en su lugar de trabajo-, también me he fijado que cuando estás nerviosa o estresada, acomodas una y otra vez tu escritorio, por muy ordenado que éste esté –Lisbon soltó una risa espontánea. "¿Y a éste qué demonios le pasa? ¿Qué se cree, Mr. Simpatía?" Se preguntaba Jane, al parecer había olvidado su primera impresión que tuvo de Lewis 'un hombre risueño, bromista y conversador […] que le cayó bien de inmediato'-.

- Ups, creo que debemos bajar la voz, no vaya a ser que despertemos a Jane –dijo Lisbon, estaba segura que él se hacía el dormido, incluso ser cortaría un dedo si estuviese equivocada-.

- ¿Siempre ha sido así? –Preguntó Lewis bajando la voz-.

- Los sofás y los tés son su debilidad –"te faltó incluir a Teresa Lisbon en tu lista querida" pensó Jane-.

- Oye, quería preguntarte algo –dijo Lewis un tanto nervioso; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta, García y Carter entraron al bullpen, saludando y haciendo conversación. Poco después Jane fingió despertarse por el ruido y se unió al grupo-. Luego seguimos hablando ¿sí? –Finalizó Lewis mientras se dirigía a su escritorio-.

-_R-_

Lisbon y Jane esperaban fuera de la oficina de Johnson a que él terminara una conversación telefónica y ellos pudieran entrar al recinto.

- ¿Crees que nos ayude a gestionar la orden? –Preguntó Jane-.

- Me entran las dudas, considerando que a tu testigo le patina el coco –le respondió Lisbon-.

- Pero cuando entró en la hipnosis recordó todos los hechos antes de ser secuestrada, eso quiere decir que tiene momentos de lucidez; tú misma escuchaste la grabación.

- No lo sé –dijo Lisbon no muy convencida-, usa todo ese carisma tuyo para persuadirle, yo haré lo mío presentándole razones estratégicas del por qué es conveniente que nos apoye en esto, si quiere avanzar en el caso de John el Rojo –le dijo ella, antes de entrar a la oficina, luego de que Johnson les hiciera un ademán-.

- Disculpen, un fiscal al teléfono –comentó Johnson mientras les invitaba a tomar asiento-, estoy con muchas expectativas por escuchar esa prueba de la que me hablaste anoche Jane-.

- Si, aquí la tengo –Jane se sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, una pequeña grabadora periodística y la puso sobre el escritorio-.

- Entonces fuiste ayer a Sacramento a visitar a la señora Frye en el instituto de salud mental –comentó Johnson-.

- Así es, solicité cita el sábado pasado y ayer estuve un rato conversando con ella; claramente identifica a un cómplice de John el Rojo.

- Te das cuenta de que hiciste una especie de "contacto" – remarcó Johnson haciendo la seña de comillas con ambas manos- con lo que la señora Frye cree su espíritu en el más allá, luego que la contactaste, la hipnotizaste y le sacaste una confesión. Lisbon, que Jane actúe de ese modo es comprensible, pero que tú apoyes ese proceder, me cuesta comprenderlo.

- Señor, tiene que escuchar la grabación –le dijo Lisbon con serenidad-.

- Claro, claro; la escucharé, pero saben que esa confesión no tiene validez en ningún tribunal, es una pérdida de tiempo –contestó Johnson-.

- Jurídicamente tal vez lo sea –replicó Lisbon-, pero estamos seguros que esta es una vía casi directa para dar con John el Rojo; usted nos está pidiendo resultados y esto es un avance de ello –sin más que añadir colocaron la grabación-.

Jane había logrado encontrar un detonante para traer los recuerdos de Kristina y ese era las canciones de Bach; él estaba seguro que al igual que con Lisbon, John el Rojo había utilizado las piezas de este artista, mientras trastornaba la mente de Kristina, así que si ella estaba en un estado de trance, ese era uno de los medios idóneos para que su memoria hiciera algunas conexiones necesarias y pudiera traer al nivel consciente, luces de lo que pasó mientras estuvo secuestrada. La conversación duró un par de horas, lamentablemente Kristina no pudo dar datos de identificación para John el Rojo, al igual que con Lisbon y con el mismo Jane, él había usado trajes negros y máscaras. La poca descripción que Kristina dio relacionada con John el Rojo, coincidía con lo ya conocido: una voz aguda, los poemas de Blake, las canciones de Bach y mucha psicología dañina en contra de ella; sin embargo, en algún punto de la hipnosis, Kristina pudo recordar un detalle fundamental.

_- En una ocasión desperté a media noche, la verdad no sé cómo pasó, porque se supone que estaría bajo el efecto de un sedante –le relataba Kristina a Jane, mientras en el fondo, sonaba Bach-, entonces escuché la conversación entre dos hombres; uno de ellos era John el Rojo…_

_Recuerdos de Kristina; finales de septiembre de 2010, localización desconocida__:_

_- Debes buscar la manera de hacer relación con la agente Van Pelt, ganarte su confianza –ordenaba John el Rojo-, te necesito cerca del equipo de la agente Lisbon y el Señor Jane. Mi topo es útil en el CBI; pero me gustaría tener a alguien más en el contexto privado de los agentes, alguien quien me cuente otras cosas que no se hablan en el trabajo; la agente Van Pelt es la más susceptible a caer._

_- Entiendo, pero necesito una excusa para llegar al CBI –dijo una voz familiar-, un motivo para poder entrar en contacto con ella._

_- No se preocupe agente O'Laughlin, moveré mis hilos para que su jefa le mande a seguir al equipo de la agente Lisbon; usted solo tiene que buscar un detonante para que ellos descubran que los está vigilando y así tenga la excusa de poder presentarse._

-_R-_

- Señor, el agente O'Laughlin chocó su vehículo contra uno en donde iban los agentes Rigsby y Van Pelt, según él fue un accidente –le comentó Lisbon a Johnson, luego de que terminaron de escuchar la grabación-, dijo que seguía órdenes de su jefa, explicó que nos estaba vigilando porque sospechaban que nosotros teníamos algo que ver con la iglesia de visualiza; por otro lado, si la misión de O'Laughlin era ganarse la confianza de la agente Van Pelt, lamentablemente tuvo éxito; ella es su actual esposa –Johnson empezaba a dudar ante semejantes revelaciones-.

- Kristina no pudo haber sabido este tipo de detalles –agregó Jane-, no podría inventarse esta conversación, sin saber que los hechos pasaron exactamente como ella los relató.

- No lo sé, con todo respeto pero sigue siendo una loca –dijo Johnson vacilando un poco-.

- Señor, nosotros asumimos las consecuencias –exclamó Lisbon-, sólo necesitamos una orden para revisar las cuentas bancarias de O'Laughlin; estamos seguros que le están pagando por sus servicios, así que si vemos ingresos irregulares, podríamos dar con la fuente e identificar a John el Rojo; esa sería la prueba fehaciente que necesita.

- Esta bien –accedió Johnson, luego de pensarle un poco-, hablaré con un juez amigo, intentaré conseguir la orden para hoy en la noche o mañana temprano, pero con la condición de que se queden tranquilos, no digan nada a nadie y no intenten hacer algo por su cuenta –sentenció Johnson; Lisbon y Jane estuvieron de acuerdo-.

-_R-_

Lisbon le había hecho prometer a Jane, esperar por la orden y revisar los estados de cuenta de Craig, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa; por lo que el resto del día, él y el equipo del FBI, se dedicaron a trabajar en un caso regular que llevaban. Luego de entrevistar a varios testigos, en la tarde se reunieron nuevamente en el FBI. Johnson había salido a gestionar con su juez amigo, lo que había prometido; Lisbon trabajaba desde su escritorio con algunos formularios; Carter investigaba en la base de datos antecedentes de algunos sospechosos; García estaba reunida con los familiares de la víctima; Jane se preparaba un té y Lewis se acercaba a la cocina, para entablar conversación con el consultor.

- Hey Jane, quisiera pedirte un favor, necesito saber si puedes darme algunos consejos –dijo Lewis en voz baja como si estuviese conspirando. Jane lo miró de no muy buena gana, recordando su conversación con Lisbon de esa mañana-.

- Claro, de todo lo que quieras, menos revelar secretos de magos, el sindicato podría mandar a asesinarme –bromeaba Jane tapándose con una de sus manos su boca. Lewis sonrió-.

- Se trata de Lisbon –golpe bajo que Jane no vio venir; debió también agregar una cláusula relativa a ella, en el contrato de "No consejos"-, verás, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero ella me gusta mucho; es inteligente, con sentido del humor y está buenísima –Jane se sorprendió de sí mismo, porque no sabía que podía llegar a tener sentimientos tan primitivos; como el que en ese preciso instante le embargaba: golpear a Lewis, aunque irónicamente no sabía lanzar un gancho decente-.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber? –Respondió Jane, convenciéndose de que la inteligencia era su principal arma-.

- Como ustedes son tan buenos amigos, me gustaría saber si ella está saliendo con alguien y básicamente qué es lo que le gusta, ya sabes, qué es lo que la hace gritar –remató Lewis con una sonrisa-.

- No estoy muy seguro, creo que no sale con nadie; lo que pasa es que Lisbon está comprometida con su trabajo y no acostumbra a estar de cita en cita; en conclusión, no está buscando pareja.

- Oh vamos –exclamó Lewis-, toda persona busca su pareja, quizás ella no ha encontrado el hombre indicado, así que si dices que no sale con alguien, la invitaré hoy mismo a salir –dijo entusiasmado-, estoy pensando en llevarla a algún lugar relajado e informal, tal vez ir a jugar bolos, después cena y ya luego veremos a dónde nos lleva la noche, ¿qué te parece?

- Yo no he dicho que no esté saliendo con alguien, no estoy seguro –dijo Jane intentando revertir las cosas-, además no creo que a ella le gusten los bolos; siento que es más del tipo de museos de ciencias y esas cosas –propuso Jane con meditada alevosía, sabiendo que a Lisbon le aburría fatalmente cualquier exposición científica. Lewis puso una cara de extrañado-.

- No me parece, sé que he tratado poco con ella, pero creo que no es el tipo de mujeres que le encanten tener citas en un museo –"Maldición, fui muy evidente" pensaba Jane-, ¿sabes qué? Voy a confiar en mis instintos, ya te contaré –dijo Lewis mientras le daba un golpe con el puño cerrado a Jane en uno de sus brazos, en señal de saludo. Jane sonrió hipócritamente-.

Más tarde, Lisbon terminaba de reproducir un material y salía del salón de fotocopiado, fue cuando por poca tropieza con Jane.

- A ti te estaba buscando –le dijo ella; lo jaló por el chaleco, lo metió al pequeño cuarto y cerró la puerta-. ¿Así que me encantan los museos de ciencia? –Le cuestionó mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Jane explayó una de sus hermosas sonrisas-.

- Me estaba pidiendo consejos para seducirte, qué querías que dijera –le dijo como cual culpable declarándose inocente-.

- No decirle mentiras y jugar con el pobre hombre; simplemente pudiste haber fingido demencia.

- Oh, ahora resulta que es "el pobre hombre" –balbuceó Jane rodando los ojos. Lisbon sonrió un poco ante sus palabras y su gesto-.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- Por favor, ¡claro que no! ¿Lewis? ¿Hablas en serio? –Dijo él con aire de autosuficiencia. Lisbon abrió un poco la boca-.

- Perfecto, me alegra saber que no te molesta; sabes por qué, porque voy a aceptar su invitación para salir con él esta noche.

- Vamos Teresa, no caigas en eso, sólo lo haces para molestarme.

- Claro que no –respondió ella mientras abría la puerta- Lo hago para aclararle nuestra situación a John el Rojo, así le quedará claro que entre tú y yo no hay nada –le dijo en tono de frustración, mientras salía del lugar sin darle tiempo a réplica-.

-_R-_

Y allí estaba de nuevo frente al mesón de la cocina, conversando con su taza de té. Eran las 9 de la noche y lo único para lo que le daba su cabeza, era para imaginar a Lisbon sonriendo a carcajadas con Lewis; admitía que era un poco celoso y que tal vez, había sido un poco pedante con ella en el cuarto de fotocopiado; pero también reconocía que ella había tomado una actitud infantil –pensaba un poco irritado-. Estaba consciente de que Lisbon necesitaba distraerse un poco, salir, disfrutar de una noche sin el martirio de John el Rojo en la mente, por otro lado, confiaba plenamente en ella, sin embargo, al pensar en Lewis buscando las maneras de "hacerla gritar", le daban ganas de meterle un ratón muerto en el bolsillo de su saco, por muy inmaduro que eso pareciera. "Mejor me concentro en Craig", pensó, "maldito John el Rojo, cada vez te tengo más cerca"; no había empezado a maquinar muy bien su plan de venganza, cuando sonó el timbre de su apartamento.

Se miró; andaba en pijama, un pans de cuadros y una camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo; no acostumbraba a recibir visita en esas fachas; pero tampoco era la hora de visitar, se dijo así mismo, así que se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, una hermosa Teresa Lisbon esperaba en el pasillo; estaba casualmente vestida: un jeans ajustado; un top floreado que dejaba al descubierto por completo sus hombros escarchados de pecas, el cual era bastante ajustado en su pecho y holgado desde allí hasta su caída (un poco más arriba de sus caderas); traía el cabello rizado y suelto y estaba sutilmente maquillada. Jane sonrió totalmente encantado al verla.

- ¿No me digas que te dejó plantada? Porque si fue así, debe estar sufriendo de una enfermedad mental –le dijo dándole paso para que entrara al apartamento. Ella sonrió-.

- No. La verdad es que no soy de las que se aprovecha de los sentimientos de las personas; así que fui clara con él y le dije que no estaba interesada en iniciar una relación del tipo amorosa.

- Supongo que insistió –preguntó Jane, a lo que ella asintió-, claro, me sorprendería si no lo hubiese hecho.

- Fue cuando le dije que esta noche tenía un compromiso con otra persona –comentó ella sonriendo y acercándose un poco a él. A Jane se le empezaron a oscurecer los ojos, a causa de la dilatación de sus pupilas-.

- Perdona por mi actitud de hace rato en el FBI –Jane tartamudeó un poco-, quizás si sentí algo de celos; pero no tengo porqué –Lisbon se acercaba cada vez-, a pesar de mis sentimientos por ti, yo me he empeñado en alejarnos por todo este asunto de John el Rojo –Jane empezó a sentir un frío a través de su espalda, cuando Lisbon posó sus manos en su pecho- así que creo que perdí cualquier tipo de derechos que se tienen una relación de parejas.

- Sabes qué creo –le preguntó Lisbon en voz suave; Jane quedó mirándola a los ojos-, que si quieres protegerme de John el Rojo, debes tenerme lo más cerca posible.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Dime, ¿cuál es su modo operandi para atacar a sus víctimas?

-Las sorprende en una casa solitaria, casi siempre de noche –le respondió él, casi sin aliento-.

- Así es, es decir, siempre estando solas –Lisbon acarició el pecho de Jane, sus hombros, su cuello, hasta que cruzó sus manos detrás de éste último; mojó sus labios para seguir hablando. Jane la tomó por su cintura, pegándola hacia su cuerpo-, por lo que pienso que no deberías dejarme dormir nunca más sola, así que estando juntos sería más fácil combatir al enemigo –Jane sonrió ante su malvada lógica; unieron sus frentes y caminaban poco a poco hacia la sala-.

- Siempre me has dicho que soy un desastre para protegerme a mí mismo, incluso que soy un imán para los problemas, ¿cómo pretendes que te proteja de él si te acerco a mí?

- Por eso, arruinas todos los planes; así que si él llega, te encargarás sin querer de estropearle todo lo que tenga montado –ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada-.

Simultáneamente se acercaron para besarse suavemente, para saciarse con la humedad de sus labios que danzaban armoniosamente al ritmo de sus corazones; en el interior de sus estómagos definitivamente era primavera, porque de nuevo volvían a revolotear millares de mariposas volando entre flores de colores; pero el cosquilleo no era exclusivo en sus estómagos, éste bajaba como corriente de electricidad hacia sus zonas erógenas, Lisbon empezaba a sentir la erección de Jane, por lo que sus manos traviesas atravesaron su cuerpo y entraron por su pans para disfrutar mejor de su reacción; le acariciaba, le masajeaba, ejercía la presión necesaria en un ir y venir constante; Jane interrumpió el beso en busca del aliento y tomó a Lisbon por sus hombros mientras seguía con su frente apoyada en la de ella.

- No me alejes amor, te necesito, me necesitas, es inevitable –le dijo ella en un susurro. Era la primera vez que Lisbon se dirigía a él, con esa expresión; le encantó escucharla, fue para sus oídos como la mejor de las sinfonías, como una perfecta oda que lo elevaba al cielo-.

- No lo haré –susurró él sin abrir sus ojos-, soy tuyo –diciendo esto la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación; ella cruzó sus piernas en sus caderas y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mayor intensidad-.

Él la bajo, quedaron de pie junto a la cama y como si se tratara de un concurso se despojaron de la ropa desesperadamente, en menos de un minuto estaban completamente desnudos; sus pechos y sus vientres se agitaban exaltadamente, era definitivo que el exceso de piel al descubierto les excitaba mucho más; Lisbon lo empujó con suavidad, por lo que él quedó sentado en el borde de la cama; seguidamente ella se sentó sobre sus piernas quedando frente a frente, con una mano, ella se sostenía por el cuello de él y con la otra, tomó su sexo para seguir con el juego del subir y bajar que había iniciado en la sala; por momentos a Jane se le imposibilitaba abrir sus ojos producto del placer, por lo que se limitaba a tocar su cuerpo a ciegas, acarició repetidamente su espalda y luego ancló sus manos en sus caderas, masajeando y apretando deliberadamente su piel. Para Jane, era imposible tenerla en esa posición sin darle el placer a su boca de agasajarse con su cuello, algo que a Lisbon le encantaba a más no poder, pero él siempre quería más; por lo que su lengua con implacable maestría empezó a zigzaguear a través de sus pezones, los acariciaba persistentemente, los succionaba suavemente con sus labios; Lisbon empezó a gemir sin remedio, al sentir la calidez de su boca sobre sus pechos; fue entonces cuando ella tomó la determinación de montarlo y como cual amazona cabalgando, controlaba con placer los movimientos.

Se recorrieron toda la cama y se besaron hasta el alma; él sabía que ella estaba casi al punto del éxtasis, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes, las puntas de sus pies se enterraban fatalmente en el colchón, sus manos apretaban con más fuerza sus caderas, sus ojos se cerraban con mayor intensidad, su respiración era más rápida y entrecortada, se mordía con más vehemencia sus labios; le volvía loco verla disfrutar de placer, por lo que siguió moviéndose dentro de ella de manera constante; Lisbon no tardó mucho tiempo en estallar de gozo; su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control y agarró a Jane por su cintura tratando de detener sus movimientos, porque el nivel de sensibilidad había llegado al máximo; Jane entendió perfectamente sus reacciones, por lo que simplemente la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó dulcemente mientras invadía su mejillas y su cuello con innumerables besos.

Ella sin salir de él, sentía como su cuerpo volvía a tierra, sus músculos se relajaban, sus latidos se normalizaban y su respiración volvía a fluir suavemente; pero algo que no había previsto la tomó por sorpresa; fue embargada sin permisos ni avisos por una emoción de la que siempre huía para no quedar vulnerable ante los otros; se sentía desnuda del alma, expuesta, sin máscaras, en medio de un escenario siendo el centro de todos los reflectores; aunque en realidad se trataba de los hechizantes ojos azules de Jane, quien de antemano sabía que algo distinto ocurría en su interior; él se quedó admirándola fijamente, la tenía sentada en su regazo y la tomaba por su cintura; vio el brillo en sus ojos que delataban esa experiencia que traspasó el sexo, la piel, el sudor, el éxtasis; y llegó a tocarles sus corazones.

- Hey –le dijo suavemente- ¿todo está bien? ¿Qué ocurre? –expresó un tanto ansioso ante el debacle de emociones que veía en ella y que él mismo sentía en su interior. Lisbon lo miró con sus bellos ojos verdes, un tanto acuosos por el sentimiento, negando con la cabeza e intentando gesticular algo. Se miraron y se hizo una pausa que pareció eterna; allí estaban, en un medio abrazo: Jane con una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra en su cuello; ella con sus dos manos en su pecho; el mundo se detuvo justo en medio de esa habitación.

- Teresa, no pasa nada, solo déjalo salir –le dijo con suavidad- ¿todo está bien? –luego de un momento, Lisbon ya con sus ojos en claro, mismos que reflejaban el interior de su alma, le dijo su más absoluta e indiscutible verdad…-

- Te amo, te amo Patrick, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que tengo y lo que no; te amo por encima de cualquier cosa y de cualquier lógica y es este amor lo único que me importa y lo único que necesito para seguir adelante.

* * *

**Próximo: **…por qué a pesar de toda esa oscuridad que le embarga, aún puede merecer la luz que se gesta del amor y del simple hecho de sentirse amado en la misma medida y de manera recíproca por ella. Definitivamente no encontraría razones lógicas que expliquen ese enigma de saberse feliz en medio de tanta tempestad.

**A/N: **Al final, las palabras prisioneras que amenazaba constantemente con huir de la boca de estos dos, traicionaron primeramente a Lisbon; en el próximo capítulo les comparto la reacción de Jane ante semejante declaración.

Definitivamente eso de "dígalo en pocas palabras" no funciona conmigo; espero no se les haya hecho eterno el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, me alegran el día.


	13. Relación

******Disclaimer: **Solo podría ser mío en sueños. Es por eso que salen capítulos como este.

******A/N: **Este es un capítulo tanto Jisbon como revelador, porque desde la mitad hasta el final, comienza a desenredarse todo lo relacionado con John el Rojo; es por ello que el título tiene un doble significado, "relación" por el Jisbon y las "relaciones" que empieza a hacer Jane con respecto al caso. Como dato curioso, les comento que tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos; me inspiré tanto a escribir y eran tantos puntos a tratar, que no quise sacrificar ideas tratando de hacer algo más resumido. Espero les agrade el resultado de este y como siempre les digo, comentarios y criticas con gusto serán recibidas.

* * *

******13. Relación**

Es una pérdida de tiempo intentar entender los misterios de la vida: el perdón, la solidaridad en épocas de crisis, la amistad; en el caso de Jane, el porqué en medio de sus ansias de venganza; de los momentos sombríos de su pasado que continuamente le invaden; de su imposibilidad de desprenderse por completo de esos vicios de su anterior vida, como mentir o manipular; en definitiva, por qué a pesar de toda esa oscuridad que le embarga, aún puede merecer la luz que se gesta del amor y del simple hecho de sentirse amado en la misma medida y de manera recíproca por ella. Definitivamente no encontraría razones lógicas que expliquen ese enigma de saberse feliz en medio de tanta tempestad.

Desde hace tiempo tenía la sospecha de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ella no se hubiese entregado por completo sino hubiese embargado primero el corazón, aún a sabiendas de las pocas garantías y de todo lo que implica amarlo a él; habían muchas cuestiones importantes para ella que se ponían en el péndulo sólo por decidirse a mirarle con otros ojos; su trabajo, su carrera, su amistad construida por años; había sacrificado tantas cosas y gastado tanto tiempo en seguirle, en apoyarle, en confiar en él; que evidentemente sólo podía interpretarlo bajo el nombre del amor.

Aún así, por muy claros y constantes que sean los gestos o detalles, por mucha intuición que pueda tener para captar ese sentimiento; no puede compararse con escucharla a ella decir y sobre todo aceptar, que le ama fervientemente sin condiciones ni exigencias. Sus palabras le hicieron sentirse en la gloria, en lo sublime que significa no sólo hacer el amor, sino sentirse amado. Lisbon no había terminado muy bien de decirle que amarlo era lo único que le importaba y necesitaba para seguir adelante, cuando tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le sonrió como un niño.

- Teresa yo… –intentó responderle con emoción-.

- No hace falta que me digas algo sólo por corresponderme –le interrumpió Lisbon-, yo solo necesitaba sacarlo de dentro, que supieras lo mucho que me importas y que si hay alguien que quiere verte salir adelante esa soy yo.

- Escúchame ¿sí? –le respondió suavemente, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar una de sus mejillas- desde hace mucho he intentado decírtelo; pero no terminaba esta conversación pendiente por el miedo de no poder ser ese hombre que mereces –Jane la besó cuando ella intentó decir algo-, por favor, déjame continuar –Lisbon asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

- En algún momento de mi vida llegue a pensar que el amor no llegaría de nuevo a mí –le dijo él, mientras colocaba nuevamente sus manos en su espalda, atrayéndola lo más posible hacia su cuerpo-, entonces apareciste tú, con tus convicciones, tu fortaleza y tu tenacidad por rescatarme del abismo; sin darme cuenta me enamoré de tu determinación y pasión por las cosas, de tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus ideas; no sé exactamente desde cuándo, lo único que sé es que al descubrir tu corazón, inmediatamente redescubrí el mío.

Lisbon sentía latir todo su cuerpo, su piel erizada, la sangre concentrada en sus mejillas, el escalofrío recorrer por su espina; no dejaba de ver a Jane y escucharle, intentando capturar cada instante para no olvidar quizás uno de los momentos más importantes y emotivos para ella desde siempre y para siempre. Había quedado expectante ante su declaración. Jane hizo una breve pausa y le sonrió un poco.

- Y el tenerte a mi lado –continuó- solo me ha hecho confirmar que te amo perdidamente e irremediablemente, y que si hay alguien que puede hacerme reconsiderar todas mis perspectivas, esa eres tú Teresa.

- Bien, porque necesito que reconsideres esa absurda manía e idea de alejarme de ti –le dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro-, porque luego de esperar tanto tiempo y luego de tantos años aguantando tus locuras, necesitaré ser retribuida con dosis diarias de sexo frenético y descontrolado –Jane no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-.

- Me ha parecido una respuesta muy bonita a todo lo que acabo de decirte –le dijo aún sonriendo-.

- Es que ya he rebasado mi cuota diaria de ternura por este día; además en esta relación tú eres el romántico. –Se siguieron mirando por un momento más, en silencio, pero intercambiando sonrisas pícaras-.

- ¿Y ya habrás llegado a tu nivel máximo de ese sexo descontrolado por hoy? –Le preguntó mientras la alzaba para girar en sus posiciones, quedando Lisbon sentada en el colchón y él frente a ella, Jane cubrió su propia espalda con el edredón-.

- Oh no, definitivamente tengo un nivel de tolerancia más amplio en ese sentido –le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente al verle sus intenciones-.

- Perfecto, porque estoy dispuesto a pagarte con creces –terminó mientras se cubría totalmente, quedando bajo el cobertor para empezar a besarla y repartir suaves mordiscos por todo su cuerpo-.

Entre juegos, guerra en medio del colchón, risas, bromas y el placer por dejarse llevar por las exquisiteces del amor, cayeron exhaustos en las manos de Morfeo.

___-R-_

Quizás habría dormido unas cuatro horas, eran las 4 de la mañana y allí estaba con una ausencia total de sueño, se lo atribuyó a las ansias que sentía al pensar que dentro de poco, tendría en sus manos, una pista que podría conducirlo a John el Rojo; ella dormía serenamente sobre su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo y el suave flujo de su respiración era lo que le mantenía tranquilo en la cama, sin embargo, sintió la extrema necesidad de hacer algo productivo respecto al caso; así que se desplazó con cuidado y acomodó a Lisbon con delicadeza sobre las almohadas, evitando así que se despertara; a tientas en la oscuridad, se puso de nuevo su pijama, sacó uno de sus trajes, sus zapatos y ropa interior limpia y salió de la habitación.

Tomó un baño, se vistió, preparó un té y se puso nuevamente a ojear los expedientes de Rebecca y Bertram. Mientras revisaba los antecedentes laborales de Rebecca, un nombre le llamó la atención, tomó el bolígrafo y lo encerró en un óvalo, pudiese jurar que lo había leído o escuchado anteriormente; por qué le resultaba familiar así de pronto, se preguntaba; era en esos momentos cuando consideraba la opción de comprarse un computador y contratar el servicio de internet, por muy renuente que fuese a esas cosas. Intentó una y otra vez buscar en su memoria, pero no pudo encontrar la razón por la que ese nombre le había saltado de repente; al no poder quitarse de la mente esa idea, decidió irse al FBI para acceder a una máquina desde allí e indagar un poco. Antes de salir, dejó el café preparado, un emparedado en el microondas, una nota para Lisbon sobre la mesa de noche y un beso estampado con suavidad en su mejilla.

Escuchó su celular repicar, lo tomó en automático, abrió sus ojos intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio; luego respondió.

- Lisbon.

- Buenos días Lisbon, disculpa la hora –dijo Johnson-, pero Morgan nos ha asignado un caso prioritario; te necesito lo más pronto posible entre Willow y Atlantic en Long Beach; allí te alcanzo, también le hablé a Lewis y García quienes ya van en camino.

- Si señor.

- Por cierto, he intentado comunicarme con Jane para que nos alcance en la escena del crimen, pero su celular me manda automáticamente a buzón, trata de comunicarte con él para ver si tienes más suerte.

- Así lo hare, nos vemos en Long Beach señor.

Lisbon lo buscó por todo el apartamento, al no encontrarlo volvió a la habitación por su celular, fue cuando vio la nota sobre la mesa de noche.

___"Eres una tentación; si me quedo observándote por unos segundos más, te juro que te despierto para completar mi cuota de este día; pero no quiero parecer un loco obsesivo y terminar ahuyentándote, ahora soy yo, quien no quiere que te alejes._

___Como no podemos llegar juntos al FBI, he decidido adelantarme. En la cocina he dejado tu desayuno; por favor tómalo todo, así nuestro bebé imaginario crecerá fuerte y sano._

___Besos (aparte de los que te he robado mientras dormías)._

___PD: las llaves del apartamento están en la mesa del comedor"._

Lisbon no dejaba de sonreír; ese hombre era un imposible; dobló la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo. Intentó llamarlo a su celular, pero efectivamente la enviaba a buzón, le dejó un mensaje y decidió salir lo más pronto posible, aún tendría que llegar a su apartamento para cambiarse; era definitivo que no podía llegar en top floreado a la escena del crimen. Al tomar las llaves de la mesa, observó los expedientes abiertos, "apuesto y no pudo dormir tranquilo", se dijo a sí misma; le llamó la atención el nombre resaltado en el expediente de Rebecca; Lisbon sabía de quien se trataba, en todo caso había revisado exhaustivamente cada elemento, pero no entendió por qué a Jane le llamaría la atención, en todo caso, esa persona había tenido contacto con Rebecca por muy corto tiempo. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Jane luego y como llevaba prisa, no le prestó mayor importancia al asunto.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y como suponía el FBI estaba prácticamente vacío; Jane se sentó a trabajar en el escritorio de Lisbon, encendió la computadora y abrió en el explorador de internet un motor de búsqueda, escribió el nombre que le rondaba por la mente y con tan sólo los primeros resultados se percató de que era una figura importante; "claro", pensó, pero cuando se metió a la sesión de imágenes inmediatamente recordó dónde lo había visto antes. Sintió escalofríos.

- "Cómo es posible que tanto Rebecca como Craig puedan tener contacto directo con una misma persona" –pensó Jane-, "ellos dos no tenía nada en común, sólo John el Rojo; además este señor estuvo allí, ese mismo día cuando Teresa fue secuestrada".

Jane empezaba a respirar agitadamente, su mente comenzaba a nublarse entre la rabia, los múltiples recuerdos y las nuevas conexiones que empezaba a establecerse por los recientes datos obtenidos; aun sentado, quedó con la mirada enfocada en un punto muerto pero con sus pensamientos concentrados en un momento determinado.

___Recepción Boda de Craig O'Laughlin y Grace Van Pelt, mes y medio antes____:_

___- He escuchado mucho de usted señor Jane –dijo el elegante hombre mientras le estrechaba la mano-, no sólo por parte de Craig, sino también su Jefe el agente Bertram y varios fiscales amigos míos me han hecho referencia de usted._

___- Seguramente habrá tenido mucha diversidad de comentarios; no todos tendrán una opinión muy agradable de mí –le respondió Jane políticamente; intentaba comportarse lo mejor posible; aunque no le gustaba socializar, se trataba de la boda de Grace-._

___- Jane es increíble, lo he visto trabajar –comentó Craig quien había presentado a los dos hombres-, no utiliza los métodos tradicionales, pero su actuar le da muy buenos resultados._

___- Estoy seguro de eso –contestó el caballero, quien miraba a Jane con casi un gesto de admiración-, usted parece ser un hombre muy inteligente señor Jane, es agradable ver como se encausan los dones para los propósitos correctos, como ayudar a la gente con su servicios que presta en el CBI._

___- Bueno si me disculpan, debo llevar estos bocadillos a mi mesa, mis compañeros morían por probarlos –dijo Jane intentando zafarse cordialmente del par de hombres-. Fue un placer._

___- Igualmente señor Jane –el hombre se despidió con amabilidad, mientras le daba un par de palmadas a Jane en su hombro-._

___-R-_

Jane, con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio de Lisbon, tenía los ojos cerrados apretados a más no poder, respiraba con dificultad, el corazón le latía con fuerza, tenía el rostro rojo por la sangre concentrada en él; "maldito, es él", se dijo para sí mismo, "allí estuvo, burlándose de mí, estrechando mi mano con tal descaro y yo no me di cuenta", Jane empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, tenía la imagen del hombre clavada en la mente; empezó a sentir el estómago revuelto y un tanto de náuseas; "todas las piezas estuvieron allí, como he podido ser tan imbécil", esta vez lo dijo en voz alta, notablemente enfurecido; en ese instante recordó a Lisbon pidiéndole no acusar a nadie hasta estar completamente seguro; se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio, sacó de una de las gavetas la grabadora periodística, se dirigió nuevamente al lugar de trabajo de Lisbon, buscó en un portal famoso de videos y empezó a grabar algunos clips, "está bien, esta vez me aseguraré y luego voy por ti maldito", se dijo.

* * *

******Próximo: **Lisbon estaba desesperada, los nervios la invadían por completo, necesitaba encontrar a Jane, necesitaba detenerlo, "no hagas una locura Patrick, por favor, conserva la cordura, por favor", intentaba ubicar en la base de datos la dirección de su sospechoso, las manos le temblaban, empezaba a sentir ese sudor frío producto del miedo y el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.


	14. Rebelión

******Disclaimer: **No es mío; si lo fuese, Jane se equivocaría de vez en cuando, no lo funcionarían todo el tiempo sus trucos de hipnosis y sugestión, ni siempre tendría la razón; resulta muy divertido verlo así.

******A/N: **Este es uno de esos capítulos nervios; no estoy muy segura de su resultado y de qué les parecerá a ustedes; no; no me he fumado nada para escribirlo aunque así lo parezca; espero que las revelaciones que se hacen acá con respecto al caso de John el Rojo, sean medianamente creíbles para los propósitos de este fic; en fin, ya nos les distraigo más, espero lo disfruten. Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas.

* * *

******14. Rebelión**

Un poco antes del mediodía, Lisbon y García regresaron al FBI; Johnson y Lewis se habían quedado entrevistando a algunos testigos. Carter, quien se había instalado en la oficina para hacer trabajo desde allí, llegó momentos después de que Jane había dejado el lugar.

- Hola Carter, ¿has visto hoy a Jane? –Le preguntó Lisbon, luego de corroborar que no estaba en el lugar-.

- No, no lo he visto; y mira que estoy aquí desde las 7 y media de la mañana, por acá no se ha aparecido. ¿No estará con Johnson y Lewis?

- No, con ellos no está –dijo Lisbon empezando a preocuparse. Volvió a marcar a su celular pero éste continuaba apagado-.

"La nota decía que venía al FBI, ¿dónde demonios estás Patrick?", pensó. Se dirigió a su escritorio y le sorprendió ver su computadora encendida. Más aún le llamó la atención, observar que los videos en la pantalla y los resultados de búsquedas en internet, hacían referencia al mismo nombre que Jane había resaltado esa mañana. "Sin duda está investigando por su cuenta el caso de John el Rojo. Maldición" –se dijo inquietándose un poco más-.

- Lisbon, ¿recuerdas que me pediste de favor revisar unas grabaciones de video para el caso de John el Rojo? –Le interrumpió Carter. Ella asintió-. Te tengo algo concluyente que creo necesitas ver.

Lisbon, sabiendo de la habilidad tecnológica de Carter, le había confiado días antes, copias de las grabaciones realizadas por las cámaras de seguridad en el CBI, la noche en que asesinaron a Todd; pensó que con suerte podrían avanzar en la investigación para descubrir al topo. Lisbon acercó una silla al escritorio de Carter y tomó asiento para observar en la pantalla de la computadora.

- He revisado las grabaciones en todas las cámaras; hay una en especial que llamó mi atención –explicaba Carter-, observa; este es el video de la cámara que graba el pasillo auxiliar a los calabozos.

- ¿El que comunica los calabozos con el ascensor de carga?

- Así es, ese mismo; según tengo entendido, para llegar a los calabozos solo hay dos accesos, el pasillo principal que viene desde las escaleras de emergencia y el ascensor principal por donde entró Jane cuando fue a hablar con Todd, y el pasillo auxiliar que da hacia al ascensor de carga.

- Así es –confirmó Lisbon-, pero ese acceso lleva un par de años cerrado, se revisaron las grabaciones y se corroboró que no pasó nadie por ese lugar.

- Por eso te digo que me he concentrado en esas grabaciones y puedo decirte con seguridad que el video ha sido manipulado; los metratos no coinciden; lo consulté con un amigo experto en esto y está de acuerdo conmigo.

- Oh por Dios –susurró Lisbon-, entonces puede haber un sexto sospechoso no identificado.

- ¿Un qué?

- Nada –dijo ella rápidamente-, entonces supongo que no nos podemos confiar de esa grabación. ¡Demonios! Gracias Carter.

- Espera, aún no he terminado. Hay algo que tampoco me cuadra mucho –continuó Carter, mientras cambiaba de video-, ¿vez a este agente sentado en su puesto de trabajo? –Lisbon asintió-, bien, voy a adelantar un tanto la grabación; allí lo vemos como recoge sus cosas, las guarda en su maletín, se pone su saco y se dirige hacia el ascensor a las 9:05 de la noche, allí se consigue a dos compañeros más; las puertas del ascensor abren y él no entra, dejando que el resto suba, ¿no te parece extraño?

- Quizás pensó que se le había olvidado algo.

- Pero ni se movió y en segundos presionó de nuevo el botón de llamado del ascensor; creo que necesitaba entrar solo al ascensor, para que las grabaciones en planta baja, que también están manipuladas, igualmente lo mostraran saliendo solo, así no echaría a perder su coartada de salida del CBI que pueden mostrar las cámaras.

- ¿Estás intentándome decir que crees que pudiese ser el topo?

- Después de revisar muchas veces estas grabaciones, es lo único fuera de lugar que encontré, sobre todo considerando el detalle de que los metratos de las grabaciones que captan el recorrido de salida en planta baja, tampoco coinciden entre las 9 y las 9 y media de la noche, –Lisbon cerró sus ojos y luego dejo caer por un momento su frente en una de sus manos-; revisé todas las grabaciones entre esa media hora, enfocándome solamente en las personas que tomaron el ascensor para salir. Y el único comportamiento distinto fue el de este agente.

- No es nada concluyente Carter –dijo Lisbon sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos- son sólo especulaciones.

- Es lo que encontré. No estamos diciendo que sea él; pero puedes tratarlo como sospechoso e investigarle un poco más a fondo; por cierto –dijo Carter mientras tomaba un sobre de su escritorio-, esta mañana llegó esto del banco, viene dirigido a ti, como no estabas firmé de recibido en tu nombre.

Cuando Lisbon vio el emblema del banco, supo que se trataba del informe al detalle de los movimientos de la cuenta de Craig, por un momento había lo olvidado por completo; "dónde estás Patrick, se supone que estarías loco por ver esto", pensó, fue cuando se empezó a preocupar en exceso, Jane no estaría haciendo otra cosa, sabiendo que llegaría una información tan vital a la oficina, "a menos que haya descubierto algo determinante", se dijo Lisbon.

- Gracias Carter, ten por seguro que ha sido muy valiosa tu ayuda; tomaré en cuenta tus conclusiones e investigaré al respecto.

Lisbon abrió el sobre, era una gran cantidad de páginas, considerando que habían solicitado la información detallada del último año y medio en las cuentas de Craig. Ella quería ponerse a indagar al respecto, pero algo le decía que debía concentrarse en encontrar a Jane; esa era su prioridad. Tomó su celular y marcó.

- Hola Cho, soy yo; necesito un favor; es urgente.

- Si jefa.

- Necesito que consigas a como dé lugar y para hoy mismo, una orden para investigar las cuentas bancarias del agente Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor Cho, que esto quede entre nosotros; no digas nada, voy saliendo a Sacramento, luego te explico.

Lisbon sabía que la desaparición de Jane, tenía relación alguna con el hombre que había investigado en internet y éste se encontraba en Sacramento, al igual que Craig y Ron, así que necesitaba moverse de inmediato hasta allá, era muy probable que en estos momentos, Jane le llevara algunas horas de distancia.

_-____R-_

Estaban sentados en los sofás de una sala, que para Jane ya era familiar, él terminaba de tomar una taza de té con su anfitriona. Ella le había recibido amablemente en su casa; lucía tranquila, relajada e igual de guapa que la última vez.

- Bien, dígame, sé que no vino sólo para hacerme una visita de cortesía, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle esta vez?

- Así es Rosalind, vengo a pedirle un pequeño favor –le respondió Jane mientras sacaba la grabadora de su bolsillo- Voy a ponerle una grabación y me gustaría saber si puede identificar la voz de esa persona ¿ok?

- Claro, aunque ¿por qué piensa que le conozco?

- Sólo escuche por favor.

Jane inició la grabación que trasmitía la voz de un hombre en medio de una especie de discurso. El rostro de Rosalind cambió inmediatamente al escucharle. Al cabo de unos segundos cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y ella empezó a temblar ligeramente de la emoción.

- ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Es él, es él! Es Roy, ¡mi Roy!

_-____R-_

Sacramento, oficinas del CBI, miércoles 04:00 pm

- Hay ingresos irregulares en su cuenta, fuertes sumas de dinero depositadas mensualmente provenientes de una misma fuente, una compañía –dijo Cho, una vez que él y Lisbon quedaron solos en la oficina de ésta-.

Ya no le sorprendía, había repasado una y otra vez los sucesos; si alguien podía ser el topo de John el Rojo, ese sería Ron –pensó Lisbon-; él ha estado allí desde siempre; ahora entendió por qué John el Rojo supo y llegó antes que ellos a Tijuana para asesinar a Jared; esa tarde en el bullpen, luego de que Jared se había escapado y ellos discutían sobre su posible paradero, solo estaban el equipo, Minelli y Ron, por lo que éste pudo informarle inmediatamente a John el Rojo, cuando escuchó la dirección de la ubicación de Jared.

Además, Ron podía escuchar todas sus conversaciones cuando trabajaban en casos de John el Rojo; como por ejemplo cuando lo de Bosco y Rebecca, incluso estuvo presente mientras ésta sostenía el interrogatorio con Jane. También recodó cuando el caso de Ruth y Dylan, Ron pudo escuchar a dónde se digirió cada quien al momento de buscar el piso franco y de seguro se enteró a cuál sitio se dirigió Jane cuando lo secuestraron, era la única explicación razonable, para que John el Rojo se enterara dónde estaba Jane y pudiese llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. No quería parecer paranoica con todas esas suposiciones, pero cada vez, veía las cosas más claras. También explicaría el hecho de que John el Rojo pudiese tener acceso a la red o bases de datos del departamento de justicia. Lisbon sintió un escalofrío al imaginar que todos sus movimientos, actos, conversaciones, la forma de interactuar entre ellos, absolutamente todo, fue vigilado tan de cerca por el enemigo.

- MR Investments ¿cierto? –Comentó Lisbon, saliendo de sus disertaciones-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones Cho; pero en resumen te digo que en el avión he revisado las cuentas de Craig y tengo los mismos resultados, tenemos pruebas de que él es uno de los cómplices de John el Rojo.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Cho sin poder creerlo- ¡Van Pelt! -Agregó en un suspiro de lástima y temor-.

- Escucha, emite una orden de arresto contra Craig y Ron, no le diremos a Van Pelt aún, la pondré a investigar sobre el propietario de MR Investments, tú y Rigsby divídanse con el apoyo de otros agentes para ir por Craig y Ron.

- Van Pelt no ha venido en todo el día, no contesta sus llamadas –Lisbon y Cho quedaron mirándose con un susto evidente que les hacía pensar lo peor-.

- Nooo –susurró Lisbon mientras acariciaba nerviosamente su sien-, está bien, tú y Rigsby vayan por Craig, necesitamos asegurarnos de que Grace esté bien, que otra unidad vaya tras Ron, yo buscaré a Jane, si mis sospechas son ciertas, creo saber quién es el propietario de MR Investments, después de todo, la compañía tiene sus iniciales. ¡Ahora Cho, no hay tiempo que perder! –Gritó Lisbon, Cho salió prácticamente corriendo de la oficina-.

Lisbon estaba desesperada, los nervios la invadían por completo, necesitaba encontrar a Jane, necesitaba detenerlo, "no hagas una locura Patrick, por favor, conserva la cordura, por favor", intentaba ubicar en la base de datos la dirección de su sospechoso, las manos le temblaban, empezaba a sentir ese sudor frío producto del miedo y el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. "Maldición, por qué he perdido tanto tiempo aquí; debí saber al ver el nombre resaltado en el expediente", unas lágrimas de temor, rabia e impotencia amenazaban con salir; respiró profundo, cerró los ojos por un segundó intentando calmarse, "ahora no Teresa, concéntrate".

_-____R-_

Había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento, había planeado tanto su venganza, que se sorprendía de estar allí, frente a él, frente al maldito asqueroso que le arrebató a su familia, y aún así poder esperar con sangre fría el momento adecuado. Empuñó el arma con mano firme, seguidamente se escuchó cuando cargó la misma. Él volteó y se quedó tranquilo de pie, sin dar paso alguno, era como si lo hubiese estado esperando; miró a Jane fijamente a los ojos.

- Hola Señor Jane, no esperaba que llegáramos a este punto tan pronto; esta vez sí que me ha sorprendido, pero no importa; ¡Bienvenido! –Le dijo John el Rojo con un tono apacible mientras le dedicaba una sádica y desconcertante sonrisa-.

* * *

******Próximo: **No hay preview; solo puedo adelantarles, que el siguiente capítulo está titulado "Red John".


	15. Red John

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, de lo contrario me aseguraría de que todas las promos, fuesen igual de alucinantes como la que nos han dejado para este final de temporada (así no digan mucho).

**A/N: **Sé que ha sido una larga ausencia desde el último episodio; pero en este inicio de clases, luego de semana santa y de pascua, se me han duplicado el número de grupos de estudiantes (bien por mí); así que entre planificación de materias, el ajustarme con el nuevo horario y responsabilidades, me ha dejado poco tiempo para pasarme por aquí con actualización.

Espero compensar la espera con este episodio, el más largo que he publicado; pero John el Rojo así lo requería. Este es un capítulo bastante oscuro, no podía ser de otro modo; así que quedan advertidos. Espero disfruten la lectura y no se limiten en hacerme saber sus críticas constructivas, opiniones o comentarios, feliz inicio de semana.

* * *

**15. Red John**

Estacionó la camioneta que acostumbraba a rentar, frente a la hermosa mansión ubicada en una exclusiva zona residencial de las orillas de Sacramento; la tarde radiante y tranquila, empezaba a ceder ante un hermoso ocaso; los alrededores estaban solitarios y esa paz contrastaba irónicamente con las penumbras y el remolino de emociones que se forjaban dentro de él en ese instante. Luego de un par de minutos de haber llegado al lugar, aún seguía en el interior del vehículo, analizando el ambiente, la casa y sus siguientes pasos. Apretaba con fuerzas el volante y miraba fijamente los accesos de entrada; se percató del vigilante en la caseta junto al portón, fue cuando decidió que ese sería su punto de inicio; intentó regular su respiración, entrecerró por un momento los ojos, abrió la guantera de la camionera, sacó la pistola, salió del vehículo, rodó el arma por su espalda metiéndola en su pantalón y luego la cubrió con su saco; caminó con decisión, atravesó la calle y quedó frente a la caseta de vigilancia de la mansión.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –Preguntó el vigilante. Jane mostrándose muy relajado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente al hombre-.

- Buenas tardes, vengo a encontrarme con tu jefe, me está esperando.

- ¿Y quién le busca?

- Perdón, mi nombre es Patrick Jane, mucho gusto –dijo el consultor mientras extendía su mano a través de una ranura entre los cristales de la caseta. El vigilante estrechó cortésmente la mano de Jane; fue cuando éste la apretó fuertemente y le habló en tono suave-.

- Una hermosa tarde para recordar, ¿no lo crees Jeff? –Dijo Jane quien previamente había leído el nombre del vigilante, escrito en una plaquita prensada de su camisa; el hombre asintió brevemente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jane con su otra mano le dio un golpe seco y firme en el dorso de la del vigilante, que aún seguía estrechando-.

- Una tarde para relajarse y salir de las presiones del día a día –continuó Jane quien con una certera maestría había logrado meter en un ligero trance al vigilante, dejándolo con la mirada perdida-.

Soltó la mano del hombre, sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo se dirigió rápidamente al portón principal y en menos de un minuto abrió él mismo como cual experto ladrón. Entró a la caseta y nuevamente si dirigió con voz suave al vigilante.

- Muy bien Jeff, ven siéntate en tu silla, descansa un poco, quiero que recuerdes los momentos más felices de tu vida; hoy no hay preocupaciones, ni presiones, todo está bien aquí en tu trabajo; es un día tranquilo, nada está fuera de control-.

Jeff se sentó en la silla, empezó a sonreír y a balbucear de la nada, relatando la vez en que su padre le enseñó a andar en bicicleta; Jane animaba la conversación, mientras le sacaba las esposas y se las ponía en su muñeca, atándolo a una de las rejillas de la caseta; le sacó el arma, las llaves y el celular, rompió el cable del teléfono y salió del pequeño cuarto, asegurando con llave la puerta del mismo. Caminó por el jardín, escondió entre los arbustos el arma y el celular apagado del vigilante y con la llave entró como dueño por su casa al recinto del hombre a quien tanto había buscado. "Probablemente así de fácil entró él en la mía", pensó Jane, mientras sentía que la adrenalina, la rabia, la ansiedad y un poco de miedo se apoderaban de él.

La lujosa sala de recibo le dio la bienvenida, la exquisitez en las obras de artes que adornaban el lugar y la sobriedad de cada uno de sus muebles, hacían evidente el gusto muy refinado de su dueño. Una de las paredes tenía grandes ventanales que dejaban apreciar el hermoso jardín revestido de verde y flores exóticas; en otra de las paredes se erigía la gran chimenea de mármol y por encima de ésta, pintado en óleo, un cuadro con una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja y risada, quien en vestimentas blancas estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada a un tigre que descansaba a su lado; "muy representativo", pensó Jane.

El lugar parecía desolado, probablemente el personal de servicio se encontraba en la cocina o en el patio de la casa, por lo que Jane sin problemas pudo caminar libremente observando cada detalle de la misma. Al pasar por un pasillo aledaño al salón, entró a una habitación que resultó ser el despacho, fue cuando se topó con fotos en algunas de las repisas, ninguna de tipo familiar, al contrario, en todas se veía posando al miserable con figuras importantes en sofisticados eventos sociales; incluso en una aparecía levantando copas y posando a la cámara junto con el gobernador; aunque no fue esa la que precisamente le llamó más la atención, sino una en las que con un grupo de personas posaba sobre un yate al lado de Gale Bertram; Jane sonrió con amargura. En las paredes de la habitación, se podían observar diplomas de reconocimientos humanitarios y sociales, títulos de maestrías y doctorados en derecho y administración pública, asimismo habían colgadas varias cabezas de animales, como trofeos de caza. En otro estante se acumulaban medallas y reconocimientos, en donde resaltaban condecoraciones como la del hombre del año; junto a este mueble, un librero con colecciones de obra, entre las cuales y como daba por hecho, se topó con una sección dedicada exclusivamente a varios tomos de William Blake, así como algunos discos de música clásica, entre los que resaltaba Bach; Jane sintió una sensación de indigestión y asco al saberse merodeando entre las cosas del hombre que acabó con su familia; al saber que ante los ojos de todo el mudo resultaba ser casi un héroe, cuando la verdad era que debajo de toda esa piel de cordero habitaba una fiera capaz de cometer los actos más sangrientos y terribles, que sólo podía llevar a cabo un ser humano con instinto de animal.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal, lo sacó del estado de agonía en el que estaba sumergido, Jane rápidamente salió del despacho y escondido detrás de la pared del pasillo, pudo observar que se trataba de él; iba en su propio mundo, sosteniendo una conversación telefónica en lo que parecía una discusión de negocios, el hombre atravesó el salón y empezó a subir las escaleras; Jane, al comprobar que iba solo, no dudo en salir y perseguir su rastro.

Lo vio entrar en la habitación principal; Jane se acercó a la puerta y posó su mano en la manilla; le costaba respirar con tranquilidad, el sonido del aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones era entrecortado, porque a pesar de toda su determinación, los nervios le embargaban; él sabía que había llegado al final del camino y que todo se decidiría en ese preciso momento; sacó su arma y la empuñó fuerte en su mano, entonces empezó a girar con suavidad la manija de la puerta, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, podía escuchar el retumbar de sus latidos, pero también escuchaba al hombre que continuaba en su conversación, por lo que con suerte lo cogería de imprevisto, abrió lentamente la puerta y fue cuando lo vio. Allí estaba, una de sus manos sosteniendo su celular en la oreja y la otra en su bolsillo, miraba el enorme ventanal que mostraba el jardín, por lo que le daba completamente la espalda a él. Alto, corpulento, cabello corto, liso y pelirrojo, con voz aguda y suave; iba vestido con un elegante y costoso traje, sin duda alguien que no pasaba desapercibido.

Había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento, había planeado tanto su venganza, que se sorprendía de estar allí, frente a él, frente al maldito asqueroso que le arrebató a su familia, y aún así poder esperar con sangre fría el momento adecuado. Empuñó el arma con mano firme, seguidamente se escuchó cuando cargó la misma. Él volteó y se quedó tranquilo de pie, sin dar paso alguno, era como si lo hubiese estado esperando; miró a Jane fijamente a los ojos.

- Hola Señor Jane, no esperaba que llegáramos a este punto tan pronto; esta vez sí que me ha sorprendido, pero no importa; ¡Bienvenido! –Le dijo John el Rojo con un tono apacible mientras le dedicaba una sádica y desconcertante sonrisa-.

- Lanza el celular hacia mí y saca tu otra mano del bolsillo –le dijo Jane en voz firme y lentamente, pero con la mirada cargada de rabia puesta fijamente sobre él-.

- No hay por qué ponerse tenso señor Jane –le dijo mientras sacaba con tranquilidad su otra mano del bolsillo. Jane disparó el arma hacia una lámpara de mesa que estaba al lado de John el Rojo, él se sobresaltó, pero luego sonrió un poco-.

- ¡Ahora! –Gritó sumamente enojado Jane. John el Rojo lanzó el celular hacia la cama y levantó a la altura de su pecho ambas manos- ¡La espalda pegada a la ventana!

- ¡Vaya!, veo que ha aprendido de sus amiguitos del CBI y también que ha tenido prácticas de tiro, pensé que no le gustaban las armas señor Jane –le dijo calmadamente-.

- Así es, pero ten por seguro que esta vez la voy a usar con mucho gusto maldito bastardo –John el rojo volvió a lanzarle otra retorcida sonrisa-.

-_R-_

Montó su mustang y pisó hasta el fondo el acelerador, no era fácil manejar a más de cien por hora a través de las calles del centro de Sacramento, tenía que llegar antes de que sucediera algo irreversible; iba avanzando con maestría los vehículos que se encontraba en el camino, subió parte de algunas aceras y se saltó varias luces amarillas, empezó a buscar caminos alternativos para evitar el tráfico, fue cuando marcó al celular de Cho; uno, dos, tres, cuatro repiques, Cho no contestaba, Rigsby tampoco, así que les dejó mensaje dándole la dirección a la que ella se dirigía; Lisbon estaba segura que en el peor de los casos iba a necesitar de su apoyo.

-_R-_

Luego de tocar en varias oportunidades, abrieron a la fuerza la puerta principal del apartamento, fueron revisando habitación por habitación, hasta que se acercaron a una de donde provenía una fuerte música, con las espaldas pegadas en la pared, se miraron y se hicieron señas para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo actuar. Cho abrió la puerta de una patada, mientras que Risgby entró apuntando su arma y gritando con autoridad.

- ¡No te muevas y pon las manos en alto! –sentenció Rigsby con firmeza mientras miraba a Craig quien se encontraba acostado en la cama. A éste no le dio tiempo reaccionar a la defensiva, por lo que obedeció inmediatamente al mandado de Risgby. En ese instante, Grace salió del baño, cubierta en una bata, con una expresión de enorme sorpresa al ver la escena en la habitación-.

- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? –Les gritó-.

- Tranquila Van Pelt, te explicaremos en su momento –dijo Cho, quien sin dejar de apuntar a Craig, intentaba calmarla-, confía en nosotros, esto es necesario.

- No sé de qué va todo esto, pero es seguro que están cometiendo un error-comentó Craig-.

- ¡Cállate! Pon ambas manos en tu nuca y levántate lentamente –dijo Rigsby alzando un poco la voz-.

- Wayne, esto no es necesario –expresó Van Pelt, quien aún no creía lo que sus ojos veían. Risgby la miró por un momento, sintió tanta pena por ella, le dolía pensar en lo mal que lo iba a pasar al enterarse de todo-.

- Ahora no Grace, por favor. Será mejor que te vistas y nos acompañes –le respondió y luego se dirigió con seguridad a Cho, indicándole esposar a Craig-.

- No te preocupes Craig, esto seguro es un error, voy contigo –dijo Grace mientras se apresuraba a entrar al baño para cambiarse. Cho y Rigsby intercambiaron miradas de pesar mientras salían de la habitación con Craig.

-_R-_

- Marc Robinson Davis, 45 años, político, profesor universitario, abogado; terminando tu primer periodo como senador estatal de California; haciendo campaña para un segundo mandando, algo innecesario porque tu reelección está prácticamente asegurada; todos dicen que serás el futuro presidente pro tempore del senado –recitaba Jane en medio de la habitación, como si de su boca estuviese saliendo veneno; por la rabia que poco a poco iba destilando-.

- Muy bien señor Jane; veo que ha hecho su tarea antes de venir a verme; eso me gusta, nos pone un poco a mano.

- Nacido en Iowa –continuó Jane sin importarle mucho lo que decía él-, huérfano de ambos padres y siendo hijo único fuiste el heredero de una considerable fortuna. A los 18 años, luego de que tu padre, el doctor Wilson Robinson fuese hallado asesinado, te mudaste a Palo Alto California a estudiar en la Universidad de Stanford; emprendiendo así toda una carrera exitosa por la cual fuiste ascendiendo rápidamente, hasta llegar a ser presidente de la comisión de seguridad pública en la asamblea estatal; es por eso que tus brazos llegan a todos lados, porque estás en la podrida cúpula del sistema.

- Bravo señor Jane, una biografía perfecta –dijo Marc en tono de burla-; debería considerar ser mi publicista.

- ¡Cállate! –Le gritó mientras movía el arma apuntando en su dirección. Estaban a una distancia considerable, en la que Jane pudiese controlar la situación, cuidándose de que John el Rojo no se abalanzara sobre él y le quitara el arma, como una vez, ya lo había hecho Hightower- Evidentemente lo tuyo fue un trauma, algo que ni la gloria de tu exitosa carrera pudo borrar.

- Johana Davis, tu madre –continuó despotricando con furia Jane; a Marc se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al escuchar su nombre-, dicen que murió en un trágico accidente en un incendio en la cabaña familiar. Pero eso no es del todo cierto ¿verdad? Algo pasó con tu madre; algo muy feo que te hizo llevar su nombre en tu alias de asesino, en honor a ella.

- Mi madre fue una santa; no la menciones –dijo Marc seriamente-.

- ¡Mi familia también lo era desgraciado! –Respondió inmediatamente Jane en un susurro de rabia- Sé muy bien lo que pasó, todas estas muertes están rememorando la venganza por el asesinato de tu madre –le dijo Jane; y en ese instante, como si se proyectara una película en su mente, Marc volvió a revivir aquel momento que nunca lo abandonaba-.

_A las afueras de Burlington, Iowa; algún día perdido de julio, 37 años antes__:_

_- Maldita perra, esta fue la última vez –Wilson Robinson, gritaba con demencia extrema a su mujer, mientras forcejeaba con ella-._

_- ¡Suéltame, suéltame! –ella aruñaba su rostro y manoteaba repetidamente su pecho intentando zafarse-._

_Encerrado en su habitación, Marc de ocho años, tapaba sus oídos y lloraba asustado, mientras intentaba reunir todo el valor para salir a ayudar a su madre, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por los gritos y golpes que provenían del exterior. Pero cada vez se hacían más fuertes, uno, otro golpe, gritos, llanto, cristales rotos, paredes que retumbaban por los empujones; después de un rato de insultos y maltratos, vino el silencio. Como las otras veces, Marc sabía que luego de terminada la pelea, debía esperar unos minutos antes de salir; así lo hizo; sin embargo, el panorama que vio en esta oportunidad era muy distinto a las situaciones anteriores._

_Wilson Robinson intentaba limpiar la sangre, barrer los vidrios y recoger las cosas tiradas, mientras pensaba qué hacer con el cadáver de su esposa. Marc se sentó al lado de ella y la movía suavemente intentando despertarla._

_- ¿Mami? ¿Mami?_

_- Largo de aquí niño._

_Marc se aferraba a su madre, la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, tratando de evitar la sangre que brotaba de su frente._

_- Tu madre ya no va a despertar, ¡necesito que te muevas! –Le gritó Wilson a su hijo-._

_Cuando estaba a punto de tomar al niño por el brazo y arrastrarlo a su habitación, escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la cabaña; al parecer el vecino más cercano había decidido hacer una visita sin avisos y parecía no tener intenciones de irse hasta que alguien saliera._

_- ¡Maldición! –exclamó Wilson, "era imposible que lo hubiesen escuchado, la cabaña estaba prácticamente aislada del mundo; por lo que si simplemente le atendía y se deshacía de él, podría librar la situación", pensó Wilson; así que llevó el cadáver hasta el sótano y luego tomó al niño y lo encerró en el mismo lugar._

_- Perdón doctor Wilson, pero debe venir conmigo, mi mujer está en labor de parto y ella aún no está en tiempo –le suplicaba con desespero el hombre-._

_- Lo siento pero no estoy preparado, no tengo a la mano todos mis instrumentos, es muy riesgoso –le respondió algo nervioso-._

_- Doctor, es peor si no me acompaña, el hospital más cercano está a tres horas de aquí, por favor, tiene que venir conmigo –le dijo casi llorando-._

_Wilson pensó que lo más lógico era alejar al vecino y la única forma de hacerlo rápidamente era acompañarlo, "total, no irán a ningún lado", se decía; así que salió de la cabaña a atender la emergencia médica. Marc Robinson, estuvo encerrado con el cadáver de su madre un par de horas; vio como la sangre se coagulaba en una pasta negra, sintió el cambio de cálido a frío de su cuerpo inmóvil y entendió que por mucho que le llamara y lloraba por ella, ya no iba a despertar._

_Cuando su padre regresó, puso el cadáver en la cocina, salió con el niño de la cabaña y procedió a incendiarla._

_- Todo fue un accidente hijo; tú te quedaste con mamá, mientras yo iba a atender una emergencia, cuando regresé pude sacarte a tiempo antes de que la cabaña se consumiera en llamas –le dijo Wilson a Marc, mientras caminaba por el bosque, dejando atrás la casa en llamas; luego se detuvo y se puso a su altura, para mirarlo fijamente y lograr que la amenaza posterior tuviese mayor efecto-. Y si dices otra cosa, te juro que te pasará lo mismo que a ella._

"_Tigre, tigre, fuego deslumbrante. En los bosques de la noche, ¿qué mano, qué ojo inmortal pudo trazar tu terrible simetría?" –Se repetía mentalmente Marc, ensimismado en sus recuerdos- "Oh, ¿qué tierra es la Tierra de los Sueños? ¿Cuáles son sus montañas, y cuáles sus ríos? ¡Oh padre! Allí vi a mi madre, entre los lirios junto a las bellas aguas"_

-_R-_

- Nunca encontraron al asesino de tu padre –dijo Jane, sacando a Marc de sus cavilaciones-, pero es evidente que fuiste tú; los mismos cortes que has usado con tus víctimas, el mismo método de asesinar; abrir en canal, cortar el cuello; sólo te faltó la cara pintada.

- Esperé diez años para hacerlo –dijo por fin Robinson-, murió lentamente, no dejé de regocijarme mientras lo veía agonizar. Fue todo un placer.

- Definitivamente, lo disfrutaste mucho; los siguientes años intentaste calmar tu instinto asesino refugiándote en la caza de animales; pero nada podía compararse con lo que sentiste ese día cuando mataste a tu padre; por lo que decidiste revivir todo aquel capítulo sangriento; ejecutando tus asesinatos maestros especialmente en el mes de julio –le decía Jane con desprecio-, ¡pero por qué a ellas!; por qué mujeres indefensas, no tienen la culpa, son inocentes.

- El castigo es para el que queda vivo señor Jane. Ellas pasan a una mejor vida; pero los hombres quienes les hacen daño de alguna manera, se arrepienten durante toda su miserable existencia por lo que hicieron o dejaron de hacer. Usted por ejemplo, no sólo se siente culpable, sino que ha cambiando de estilo de vida, y ha pasado de ser un fraude, para ayudar verdaderamente a la gente. Eso señor Jane, ese cambio es la cúspide de mi misión.

- ¡A la mierda! Sólo eres un maldito cobarde y un enfermo; si querías hacerme pagar, tenías que matarme a mí desgraciado –le dijo Jane con un profundo dolor que le brotaba del alma-.

- No, hubiese quedado como el héroe señor Jane y ella continuarían venerándole; ese no es mi plan. Pero dígame señor Jane; hay algo que me da mucha curiosidad; ¿cómo dio conmigo?

- Tu cinismo y deseo de querer mostrar tu poder, de burlarte en mi cara en la boda de Craig, te relacioné con él y con Rebeca; finalmente Rosalind te identificó.

- Sabía que no debía dejarla con vida; pero ella no tenía a nadie quien lamentara su muerte; además, hay que reconocer que en la cama era sencillamente divina.

- También tuviste relación con Stiles; acabo de hacer la conexión –interrumpió Jane-; fuiste alumno de su secta, te enseñó el arte de la persuasión y manipulación ¿cierto?

- Ya veo que estuvo indagando los diplomas en mi despacho señor Jane, ¿no le han dicho que es de mala educación hurgar entre las cosas ajenas?

- Empezaste a financiar su iglesia, a ocultar sus fraudes, a ayudarle a pasar por alto los negocios turbios; así Bret no podía revelar ningún secreto, puesto que de lo contrario tú también revelarías los suyos.

- Es una sociedad ganar – ganar, un concepto básico administrativo de estos nuevos tiempos.

- ¿Y qué hay de Bertram? ¿Otra marioneta de tu red? Me enteré sobre el poema.

- El agente Bertram fue sólo un instrumento necesario; se habrá dado cuenta señor Jane, que el director de toda la división, es un hombre de mente débil y muy fácil de manipular; sólo tuve que regalarle unos libros claves y repetir una y otra vez el mismo extracto de poema, para que la idea fuese aceptada por la mente y él la soltara en el momento preciso. Usted sabe perfectamente cómo se llama ese proceso.

- Sugestión –respondió Jane sin apartar la mirada de él-.

- Así es señor Jane. Ahora dígame, me gustaría saber cuáles son sus planes; porque supongo que no habrá venido hasta aquí, sólo para charlar –le dijo Marc, mientras seguía con la espalda pegada al ventanal-, porque si es así, podemos pedir té; le confieso que me gusta tanto como a usted.

- Quería saber los alcances y complicidades de tu red –comentó Jane, mientras sacaba la pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo- tu testimonio servirá de mucho para atrapar a los que sean necesario; además, enseñará al mundo lo que realmente fuiste –en ese momento Jane detuvo la grabación y guardó de nuevo el aparato-. Pero efectivamente, no sólo vine a charlar.

La sombra del desprecio se tornó más profunda en ese momento; nada, nada podía justificarle por todas esas muertes, ni siquiera una infancia traumada; él también había perdido dos amores, también vio los cuerpos desfigurados de su mujer y su hija; su pequeñita, qué culpa tenía en todo ello; recordar el dolor, la muerte, la sangre, la cara sonriente, recordar toda su desgracia, le daba fuerzas para sostener el arma y apuntarla en dirección de su enemigo, "lo abriré en canal, tal como lo hizo él con mi mujer e hija", recordó sus propias palabras; entonces tocó en su bolsillo el no muy grande pero afilado cuchillo; empezó a hiperventilar, a sentir el fuego en su pecho, producto de un corazón latiendo a mil por hora, entonces supo que había llegado el momento.

- Baja el arma Patrick, aquí estoy –como cual luz en medio de la penumbra, esa voz amada interrumpió en medio de la nada; no tenía que voltear para saber que ella le apuntaba. Había olvidado por completo la promesa que le había hecho, de estar en ese instante, allí a su lado, para evitar que él se lanzara al abismo; no tenía caso preguntarse cómo había dado con ellos; se trataba de Lisbon, así que no se sorprendía-. Lo tengo controlado, por favor Patrick, déjame encargarme de ello.

- Excelente –dijo Marc sonriendo-, era casi el escenario que quería crear cuando la secuestré agente Lisbon; este momento no hubiese sido lo mismo sin usted presente.

- ¡Cállate; no le hables! –Gritó Jane con furia-.

Lisbon caminó hasta quedar en la misma línea de Jane, a su lado aunque un tanto retirada; en eso dejó de apuntarle a él, para dirigir el cañón de su arma en dirección de Marc.

- Tranquilo –dijo Lisbon-, lo tengo en la mira, sé exactamente dónde disparar para que se desangre poco a poco y lo veas agonizar; puedes enterrarle tus dedos en las heridas si lo quieres; pero déjame a mí jalar el gatillo –Lisbon se percató de que Jane no la miraba, no vacilaba, no pestañaba; estaba concentrado totalmente en él. Fue entonces cuando de nuevo ordenó con voz más firme- baja el arma ahora Patrick-.

- No es tan fácil ¿cierto señor Jane? –Empezó Marc a hablar con suavidad- Decidir entre su venganza personal para sacar todo el odio acumulado y liberarse de una vez por todas de su pasado o escoger el amor, olvidando todo lo que ha planeado por tantos años, rendirse y vivir con la pena de lo que no pudo hacer –la suavidad de su tono, contrastaba vilmente con sus palabras afiladas que se clavaban justo donde más hacían daño-; pero tranquilo señor Jane, le voy a facilitar las cosas.

- Cállate maldito –gritó Lisbon- o te disparo justo en la garganta –Marc sólo sonreía, sin apartar la vista de Jane-.

- Tuve que atarla y taparle la boca con cinta, porque quería que viera morir a tu hija –como cual víbora, Marc empezó a inyectar veneno- entramos a la habitación de la niña y dejé a tu mujer tirada cerca de la puerta, mientras yo con cuchillo en mano me disponía a empezar mi obra de arte. Fue sublime ver a tu mujer arrastrarse por el piso y ahogarse en sus propios gritos cuando intentaba detenerme –en instante Jane se quebró al imaginarse la escena; unas lágrimas rondaron por sus mejillas y la firmeza de su brazo apuntando hacia Marc, empezó a flaquear producto del leve temblor que invadió su cuerpo-.

- No lo escuches por favor –la voz de Lisbon era como un hilo de luz a punto de desvanecerse porque en esos momentos él sólo podía escuchar el terrible relato que lo estaba dejando ciego de ira-, sólo quiere hacerte sufrir, no le des el gusto Patrick.

- La corte varias veces frente a tu mujer; fue sencillamente perfecto, los gritos de llanto y desesperación de ella, luchaban por traspasar la cinta, vi como se retorcía en el suelo; ¡oh señor Jane! Debo confesar que me sentí excitado.

Jane no aguantó más, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin mirar a Lisbon, sin escuchar la risa sórdida del hombre frente a él, sin sentir nada a su alrededor, como si sus sentidos se hubiesen desconectado de sí mismo, todo quedó en silencio, la voz de burla de Marc y las súplicas de ella desaparecieron por completo, quedando sólo el resonar de su corazón acelerado y atiborrado con una sobredosis de odio. Con su dedo cargó el martillo del arma, apretó la empuñadura, su brazo ganó firmeza y sostuvo la respiración.

* * *

**Próximo: **apretó el gatillo con rapidez, sin dar tiempo a que nadie más reaccionara, dos disparos hicieron estremecer la habitación y como si se tratase de una toma en cámara lenta, vio como las balas abandonaron el cañón a través del fulgor que causó la pólvora, las vio abrirse camino como cual estampida asesina en medio de un campo y las vio estrellarse en el blanco con precisión certera.


	16. Revancha

**Disclaimer: **luego de leer este episodio, encontrarán más de una razón obvia para saber que no es mío.

**A/N: **Por lo general, al momento de que publico un capítulo, ya tengo listo el siguiente; en el caso de este, no fue así; me costó mucho decidir el rumbo del fic, ya que entre lo que había escrito anteriormente y este episodio, se estrenó el capítulo final de la tercera temporada y como todos saben, lo que sucedió era algo que no esperaba nadie; en mi caso, me hizo preguntarme "¿y qué demonios hago ahora con Recorrido a la Redención?"; porque como están las cosas, toda posibilidad de que esta historia sea lo más acertada posible, es una utopía. Sin embargo, he decidido serle fiel a mi argumento e idea original; quiero terminar el fic como fue concebido desde el principio; por lo que espero no se decepcionen al ver que lo que he escrito, dista mucho de la "realidad" y la situación actual en la serie (vamos que terminará siendo un AU -Alternate Universe- jajajaja). Creo sinceramente que de esta forma hubiese sido hermoso presentarlo; pero he de confesar que confío en Bruno y en su genialidad.

Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**16. Revancha**

_Mansión de Patrick Jane en Malibú, 08 años antes__:_

_- ¡Papi, a Kelly no le gusta ese peinado!_

_- Quizás le venga bien un nuevo look ¿no lo crees? –Contestó con dulzura Jane a su pequeña de 5 años, mientras jugaba pacientemente a las muñecas con ella; Charlotte hizo una mueca en señal de desaprobación-._

_- Creo que deberías preparar el té, mientras yo termino de arreglar a las chicas._

_- Excelente, soy el experto en té –dijo Jane con entusiasmo mientras tomaba los juguetes y hacía ademanes graciosos; la niña sonrió a carcajadas viendo a su padre-._

_Era la delicia de todas sus noches y uno de sus hobbies favoritos: jugar con su hija; él le contaba cuentos, construía para ella mundos de fantasías, interpretaba a los personajes, le hacía trucos de magia, le armaba figuras de origami, especialmente ranas que saltaban, puesto que eran sus favoritas; a Charlotte por su parte, le encantaba jugar con el cabello de su padre, siempre le decía que era su estilista, también jugaba a ser su maestra, su doctora, la niña de los postres…, no había límite para la imaginación y la diversión, por lo que cada día construían aventuras en medio de la nada. _

_- ¿Papi?_

_- ¿Qué mi amor? –Respondió Jane, mientras Charlotte espontáneamente se sentaba en sus piernas y ponía uno de sus pequeños brazos detrás de su cuello-._

_- ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo, te quiero mucho! –Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho; a Jane le tembló el corazón de la emoción; sonreía como un niño mientras correspondía su gesto de amor con un cálido abrazo-._

_- Y yo a ti mi vida, muchísimo._

-_R-_

_- Nunca he visto una hija tan enamorada de su padre, como a la nuestra –le dijo Ángela momentos después, mientras compartía la cama con él y se disponían a dormir. Jane le sonrió-._

_- Quizás porque sabe que su padre está loco por ella –hizo una breve pausa-, ¿crees que cuando esté mayor lo entienda?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? _

_- Que estafo a la gente; no es que piense hacer esto toda la vida –se apresuró a decir-, pero sabrá de mi pasado y lo que he hecho –Ángela se incorporó y se sentó de tal forma que quedó mirándolo de frente-._

_- Creo que pensará que su padre utilizaba todos sus dones para darle un poco de paz a las personas._

_- Eso lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal._

_- Siempre te he dicho que deberías dejar de hacerlo; pero también creo que la gente se necesita aferrar de algo en que creer para superar sus tristezas; es como la fe o la esperanza –Jane admiraba la forma en que su esposa siempre daba con el lado bueno de toda situación. La observaba en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios; ella posó su mano en su mejilla acariciándole suavemente-._

_- Eres un buen hombre, eres un gran padre, un excelente esposo y sé que nunca harás algo tan grave o tan atroz que haga que nos avergoncemos, tenlo siempre presente ¿sí?_

-_R-_

Dicen que en los momentos cruciales, aquellos determinantes y que te quitan el aliento, recuerdas toda tu vida en un instante, como una proyección que pasa por tu mente en cámara rápida, pero dando detalles de lo vivido; fue así como Patrick Jane, en medio de esa habitación, con la respiración contenida; mientras sus sentidos se nublaban, negándole el paso tanto al cúmulo de palabras putrefactas de Marc, como a la voz tranquilizadora de Lisbon, ambos quienes intentaban convencerle y seducirle cada uno por su lado; en esos breves segundos antes de jalar el gatillo, empezó a recibir flashes del pasado, que por alguna extraña razón, intentaban también ser protagonistas en ese momento tan crucial.

_- "Si intentas hacerle algo, yo intentaré pararte a ti; y si consigues hacerle algo, que sepas que te detendré" _– Escuchó a Lisbon hace casi 3 años; estaba seguro que ella cumpliría su palabra a pesar de sus afectos.

_- "…te amo Patrick, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que tengo y lo que no" _– ¿Sería capaz de consumir su venganza, sabiendo que matando a Marc, también destrozaría su corazón? Entonces fue cuando se escuchó a sí mismo…

_- "…gracias a ti he recobrado la poca humanidad que pude alguna vez tener, me motivas a pensar dos veces las situaciones y a no perderme del todo" […] "no es la venganza eso que me impulsa, sino es este sentimiento que da vueltas como loco en mi pecho cuando estás cerca o el saberte bien aunque estés lejos"._

_- ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo, te quiero mucho!_

_- Eres un buen hombre, eres un gran padre, un excelente esposo y sé que nunca harás algo tan grave o tan atroz que haga que nos avergoncemos, tenlo siempre presente ¿sí?_

Definitivamente había algo más fuerte que la venganza, algo que Marc Robinson nunca podría entender, porque no lo conocía; ese algo que es tan poderoso que puede librar las peores y más oscuras batallas, que no son las que se luchan con fusil y pólvora; sino aquellas que se gestan en el interior de la persona; ese algo que trasciende a la muerte, a lo terrenal, para convertirse en el sentimiento sublime que te da una razón para vivir y que suprime cualquier oscuridad con su luz; definitivamente no iba a permitir que Marc Robinson le arrebatara lo único que le sostenía a ellas, aquello que se repetía y que era común en Charlotte, en Ángela y en Lisbon; no, no iba a dejarlo ganar y a darle el gusto de quitarle el amor, porque el amor era eso que aún lo sostenía a la tierra, eso que lo hacía humano y lo diferenciaba de su enemigo; no había mejor revancha en este mundo, que destrozar la vida de Marc Robinson, sin destrozar la de él mismo.

- Yo no soy un asesino –le dijo Jane a Marc, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-, sé que es eso lo que quieres; por lo que no vas a arruinarme la vida una vez más –precisó el consultor aun con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y con la respiración entrecortada; mientras que volvía a poner el martillo del arma en su lugar-.

A Marc se le borró todo gesto de superioridad y regocijo, esa sonrisa sínica que había en su rostro, fue sustituida por una expresión dura de incredibilidad y algo de ira. Entonces se hizo un breve silencio; Lisbon, quien aún apuntaba a Marc, había quedado expectante ante las palabras de Jane, como tratando de asimilar todo lo que sucedía, pero en seguida, intentó tomar control de la situación.

- Eso es, muy bien –dijo despacio mientras se acercaba a Jane-, tú no eres como él, eso es lo que él quiere, convertirte en un asesino, volvería a ganar si eso pasara.

- No pasará –dijo Jane mientras dejaba de apuntar a Marc, bajando lentamente su brazo-, vas a pagar por todo maldito; te vas a refundir en la silla eléctrica, pero no sin antes ver como se derrumba tu imagen del "héroe falso" que has construido ante el mundo.

- Sabe que eso no será así señor Jane –le dijo Marc, retando de nuevo a Jane-, no hay muros lo suficientemente altos que puedan detenerme; me escaparé, me conseguiré una nueva cara, una nueva identidad; empezaré una nueva vida –Marc volvía a mostrar su sonrisa déspota en señal de burla-; usted sabe señor Jane, que tengo habilidades y recursos que puedo usar; incluso hasta puede que me retire, no más sangre; quizás reconsiderar mi visión de lo que es verdaderamente importante en este mundo.

- No lo escuches Patrick –dijo rápidamente Lisbon, temiendo de que Jane pudiese perder el control nuevamente; así que se acercó un poco más hacia él-, dame el arma por favor, yo me hago cargo.

- Si tengo que sentarme personalmente frente a la puerta de tu celda lo haré –expresó Jane controlando mucho mejor sus emociones, pero con la misma carga de ira hacia él-, esta vez no será como tú lo quieres; acéptalo, has perdido –finalizó Jane, mientras le entregaba el arma a Lisbon-.

- Chico testarudo –respondió Marc en tono de frustración-.

Lisbon giró un poco hacia Jane para tomar el arma y guardarla, ella aún apuntaba a Marc, pero en ese breve instante en el que hizo ese movimiento y desvió un poco la mirada, medio bajando la guardia; Robinson con una habilidad y rapidez precisa sacó con su mano derecha el arma que siempre había tenido guardada en su pantalón, por el lado de su espalda y que no era visible gracias a su saco; esa que aún conservaba puesto que Jane no tomó la precaución de requisarlo y desarmarlo; y en su lugar, protegió el revólver al colocar a Robinson contra el ventanal.

Fue entonces, cuando en cuestión de segundos John el Rojo apretó el gatillo con rapidez, sin dar tiempo a que nadie más reaccionara, dos disparos hicieron estremecer la habitación y como si se tratase de una toma en cámara lenta, vio como las balas abandonaron el cañón a través del fulgor que causó la pólvora, las vio abrirse camino como cual estampida asesina en medio de un campo y las vio estrellarse en el blanco con precisión certera.

Lisbon no pudo dispararle, puesto que los dos impactos de bala sobre su cuerpo, hicieron que se abalanzara sin control sobre Jane y dejara caer su arma. Jane la tomó con fuerza sin quitar su mirada de angustia sobre ella.

- Yo siempre gano señor Jane –se regocijó Marc, quien sonreía sádicamente y se disponía a apuntar contra Jane. En ese preciso instante, Cho interrumpió en la escena y antes de que Robinson arremetiera contra él, le disparó rápidamente en tres oportunidades.

Por la fuerza de los balazos, Marc retrocedió y estrelló su espalda contra el ventanal, posteriormente se deslizó a través de éste mientras iba cayendo con una expresión de incredibilidad por lo sucedido. El enemigo se hundía poco a poco, de su boca brotaba la sangre, se derrumbó en el suelo y dejó de respirar. Pero nada de esto lo vio Jane; ya no le era importante lo que sucedía o dejaba de suceder con el hombre que lo atormentó por tantos años; no había ni un mínimo de interés por ser testigo de su muerte; todo su mundo se reducía al hecho de que su razón de vida se desvanecía entre sus brazos, producto de una bala en el pecho cerca del corazón y otra en su estómago.

- Teresa, Teresa mírame por favor –le decía con desespero Jane, quien sentado en el piso la sostenía con fuerzas-, aquí estoy, te tengo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien –le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y con su último aliento-, estoy tan orgullosa.

- Cállate no digas eso, no hables –le susurraba Jane con la voz temblorosa-, quédate conmigo; mírame, mírame Teresa –le ordenó alzando su voz cuando vio que ella cerraba sus ojos y apagaba toda expresión en su rostro-.

- No por favor, no mi amor, no me dejes tú también –le dijo Jane en medio de un llanto descontrolado mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y se balanceaba con su cuerpo hacían adelante y hacia atrás repetidamente-, no me hagas esto Teresa, tú no.

Cho estaba al celular llamando a una ambulancia y cuando vio entrar a Rigsby en la habitación le ordenó de inmediato que separara a Jane de Lisbon, para poder atenderla. Rigsby rápidamente se agachó y tomó a Jane, tuvo que aplicar más fuerza de lo previsto para arrancarlo de ella.

- Quítate Jane –Rigsby empujó a Jane contra una pared y lo miró fijamente-, déjanos ayudarla.

Jane estaba desesperado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ambas manos apretando su cabeza y la mirada fija en Cho quien le daba compresiones a Lisbon, quedó en una especie de trance; un policía relevó a Rigsby en la tarea de sostener a Jane, mientras que Wayne se unía a Cho para hacer presión sobre las heridas.

Todo se volvió negro, al principio le escuchaba a él rogándole con sumo desespero que no lo dejara, que lo mirara, que él estaba allí para sostenerla; quería ser fuerte, quería abrazarlo por lo valiente que fue al vencer sus propios demonios; pero no podía levantar sus brazos, eso la desconsoló; quería hablarle pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas para emitir algún sonido, quería seguir mirando sus hermosos ojos azules, pero una fuerza más dominante que ella la arrastraba a una dimensión desconocida; lo último que sintió fue el cálido abrazo de Jane que se estrechaba contra su cuerpo; "sí esto era morir, entonces no habría mejor forma de hacerlo", fue lo último que pensó.

* * *

**Próximo: **No podría haber peor infierno que la vida sin ella; era como respirar hiel, como caminar sobre brasas ardientes, como si le arrancaran el alma para atrincherarla sin cesar, haciéndole sentir una constante agonía; era imposible continuar si ella no estaba; definitivamente, no había manera lógica para entender cómo un hombre podría soportar perder dos veces su razón de existir.

**A/N: **denme chance de regocijarme con el suspenso ¿sí? ¡No me acribillen antes de tiempo! xD


	17. Resplandor

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, me gusta el drama y el poner a los personajes en situaciones como las de este episodio; sin embargo, no me quejo con que siga siendo de Bruno, ya que me doy por servida con el capítulo final de la tercera temporada.

**A/N: **este es un capítulo muy necesario e importante, para el final del fic que tengo en mente, así que espero entiendan las razones y petición que hace uno de los personajes. He de comentar que la primera parte la escribí hace casi un mes; quedó parada por compromisos, trabajo, mucho sueño luego del trabajo, los challengers TM (que van buenísimos, no dejen de pasar por el foro, la dirección están en mi perfil), en fin…, aquí estoy con la continuación, espero no haberles hecho sufrir tanto con la espera de saber qué sucede con Lisbon y también espero disfruten de la lectura. Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia.

* * *

**17. Resplandor**

- Tiene pulso; pero es muy débil –escuchó decir a uno de los paramédicos-.

Los breves minutos que pasaron hasta que la asistencia de emergencia llegó hasta ellos, le parecieron una eternidad; no dejaba de mirarla, la sangre, el color pálido de su piel, la ausencia de cualquier reacción que le ayudase a mantener la esperanza, era un maldito calvario. Iba a su lado en la ambulancia, con los codos clavados en sus piernas temblorosas, con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca, probablemente conteniendo la angustia por gritar su nombre, Jane no apartaba su mirada de ella, como intentando hablarle mentalmente, exigiéndole regresar a él. En ese momento lo vio, quizás por el resplandor de las luces que se proyectaban en él, allí, suspendido en el aire y colgado de su delicado cuello, pareciendo tener vida propia gracias al vaivén constante del vehículo; estaba su crucifijo; al verlo, Jane se quebró de nuevo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en una de sus manos, si tan solo se acordara de cómo rezar, tal vez sea cierto aquello que leyó alguna vez, de que sólo se puede ver a Dios a través del llanto.

La sirena de la ambulancia enmudeció, los paramédicos conducían la camilla con rapidez, él los siguió de cerca lo más que pudo, pero un par de enfermeras lo detuvieron en el pasillo justo en frente de una de las salas de trauma, las puertas de vaivén se cerraron y lo último que pudo visualizar fue su cabellera negra revuelta. Minutos más tarde, Rigsby y Cho se unieron a él en la agonía de la espera.

Los médicos de emergencia lograron detener la hemorragia, lo que les permitió subir a Lisbon al quirófano; Jane se había mantenido prácticamente en silencio; por mucho que los chicos intentaran tener algún gesto de consuelo o trasmitirle palabras de ánimo, él estaba retraído, había optado por alejarse un poco de ellos y esperar sentado al lado de un ventanal desde el cual podía ver un hermoso jardín, aunque la verdad su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, mientras que su mente no dejaba de proyectarle los peores escenarios, pensaba que no podría haber peor infierno que la vida sin ella; era como respirar hiel, como caminar sobre brasas ardientes, como si le arrancaran el alma para atrincherarla sin cesar, haciéndole sentir una constante agonía; era imposible continuar si ella no estaba; definitivamente, no había manera lógica para entender cómo un hombre podría soportar perder dos veces su razón de existir; no, si Lisbon no estaba, él no quería seguir viviendo, era su irrefutable conclusión.

- Es fuerte, va a salir de estas ¡ya lo verás! –No se había percatado de su presencia; parece que le hubiese leído los pensamientos, aunque lo más seguro era que su rostro desencajado trasmitía todo ese miedo que sentía dentro. Van Pelt se sentó a su lado y se miraron por un momento-.

- Se trata de Lisbon –continuó-, la jefa, ¿crees que un par de balas van a poder con ella?

- Había mucha sangre Grace –le respondió él con una voz ahogada y bajando la mirada-, además, han pasado horas desde que entró al quirófano, deben estar las cosas complicadas.

- Es porque está luchando por su vida –Van Pelt levantó un poco la comisura de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa que buscaba trasmitir algo de su fe a Jane; él permaneció callado tratando de asimilar esas palabras-.

- Siento mucho lo de Craig –rompió Jane el silencio; Van Pelt cambió rápidamente su semblante al escuchar nombrarlo, frunció ligeramente el ceño y endureció su rostro-.

- Me siento tan idiota, ¡cómo pude no darme cuenta! –Respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada-.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo Grace; se supone que soy experto en esas cosas, quizás estaba tan obsesionado buscando en otros lados que no me di cuenta de los detalles y personas cercanas; así que no seas tan dura contigo misma –Van Pelt volvió a mirarle-.

- No vale la pena desgastarse en él; ahora le tocará pagar –ella hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-, no pienso gastar mis energías en esa basura; mejor las invierto en lo verdaderamente significativo; por eso estoy aquí, con la gente que realmente importa –finalizó Grace antes de que su voz se rompiera, aún así, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran un poco al pensar en Lisbon; Jane no respondió nada-.

- Te traje algo para que te cambies –le dijo Van Pelt minutos después, mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papel con ropa dentro-, me tomé la libertad de abrir tu casillero, espero no te importe; lo hice porque no te dejarán pasar a verla si estás todo manchado de sangre, debes lavarte –Jane tomó la bolsa e hizo un amago de sonrisa-.

- No pienso moverme de aquí Grace, pero gracias.

- La operación ha finalizado con éxito –se escuchó no muy lejos la voz del cirujano; no se habían percatado que segundos antes había salido de la sala de operaciones y se había acercado a Rigsby y a Cho quienes estaban más cerca a la entrada del quirófano; Jane volteó y se acercó a ellos como loco- Se pondrá bien, se nos complicó extraer una de las balas y controlar una hemorragia; pero ella respondió muy bien. Estará unas horas en observación mientras pasan los efectos de la anestesia y podamos monitorear de cerca sus signos vitales, luego de eso la bajaremos a una habitación.

Jane sentía como su corazón se salía por la boca al escuchar las palabras del médico, su pecho se agitaba sin cesar y no pudo evitar jadear repetidamente gracias a la emoción del momento. "Gracias", escuchó decir a Cho quien en un apretón de mano despedía al cirujano; él simplemente no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Cuando quedaron solos se miraron unos con otros; Van Pelt fue la primera en estallar con una enorme sonrisa y unas lágrimas de alegría.

- ¡Te lo dije, se necesitan más de un par de balas para acabar con ella! –Dijo Grace con voz de júbilo, mientras tomaba a los tres chicos, en una especie de abrazo grupal; las sonrisas no cabían en sus rostros. Cho rompió rápidamente el abrazo para hacer uno de sus comentarios-.

- Es cierto, no sé por qué dudamos, si ha soportado todo este tiempo a Jane, cómo no iba a poder con unas insignificantes balas –dijo sonriente, mientras los demás soltaban las risas-.

-_R-_

Si la felicidad tuviese una imagen, definitivamente sería esa que sus ojos admiraban en ese instante: una Lisbon serena, con los labios entreabiertos, los párpados cerrados, pero sobre todo, con la certeza de que respira. Como el médico les había dicho, cuando se aseguraron de que sus signos vitales eran estables, la trasladaron a una habitación; como solo podía quedarse una persona, los chicos se habían retirado, prometiendo regresar en las horas de visita; Jane por su parte, se había lavado y cambiado de ropa y se había instalado al lado de su cama a custodiar su sueño. Fue así cuando la vio moverse y despertar lentamente con un leve quejido.

Tenía el cuerpo pesado; al intentar moverse sintió un ligero dolor en las heridas, por lo que se quedó lo más tranquila posible; al principio su visión era borrosa, pero segundos después pudo divisar algo blanco y resplandeciente; pestañó varias veces, entonces la distinguió perfectamente; allí estaba, la hermosa y radiante sonrisa de Jane.

- Heeey –le dijo en voz suave y cálida- qué felicidad el ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda de nuevo.

- Patrick –respondió ella en voz cortada-.

- Shhh, no hables, no te esfuerces –le dijo él mientras acariciaba su mejilla y acercaba su rostro al de ella-.

- Nos diste un buen susto –continuó Jane-, recibiste dos impactos de bala; más nadie salió herido, Cho le disparó y acabó con el maldito antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa –le relató, puesto que sabía que ella ansiaba saber lo que había sucedido-; te trajimos rápidamente a la clínica, te operaron y ahora estás bien, te recuperarás completamente, han pasado casi 12 horas desde entonces.

Lisbon sonrió un poco; sus ojos se le cerraban sin querer, aún estaba débil; Jane besó con suavidad su frente.

- Aún no amanece, descansa, vuelve a dormir, que yo aquí estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites –Lisbon cerró nuevamente sus ojos pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, tomó una de las manos de Jane, sabía que él no iría a ningún lado, pero necesitaba sentir su presencia a través de su piel, de su calidez y suavidad. Jane correspondió su gesto estrechando suavemente su mano y besando nuevamente y ahora en repetidas ocasiones su rostro.

-_R-_

- Es muy pronto para hacer tanto esfuerzo –le comentó Jane cuando cumplía con sus exigencias de ayudarle a sentar en el borde de la cama-.

- Los médicos incitan a caminar a los pacientes, ayuda a la pronta recuperación –dijo Lisbon en protesta-.

- Es cierto, pero no tienes ni un día de operada, no se trata de una competencia–respondió Jane con paciencia-.

- Claro que lo es; la competencia por salir huyendo de este sitio –contestó irritada Lisbon. Jane la miraba sonriendo, mientras se colocaba frente a ella, asegurándose de que estuviese estable en la cama-.

- No te preocupes, el médico dijo que a lo mucho en un par de días podrán darte de alta, por lo que te recomendó descansar; recuerda que el de los berrinches en los hospitales soy yo –Lisbon sonrió y quedó por un momento mirándolo-.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

- Eres tú la herida de bala, recién operada ¿y me preguntas si estoy bien? ...bueno, ahora que te veo consciente, si que estoy bien.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Estoy bien –dijo Jane casi apagando su voz-.

- Patrick; han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo; saber la identidad de John el Rojo, dar con él, enfrentártele, querer asesinarlo, luego desistir, saber que murió en manos de Cho…

- Estoy bien –le interrumpió Jane, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y se acercaba a ella- No quiero hablar de eso, ahora sólo me importas tú y tu recuperación –diciendo esto, la abrazó con suavidad-. Lo siento tanto –finalizó él-.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Lisbon se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos desconcertada, aunque aún seguían tomados por sus cinturas-.

- Es mi culpa que estés así; debí revisarlo y desarmarlo pero…

- Por el amor de Dios, eso no es cierto y deja de culparte –dijo Lisbon cerrando por un momento los ojos- Fue John el Rojo quien disparó, yo bajé la guardia, me fui sin refuerzos a ese lugar, no precavimos que tenía un arma, sólo sucedió así.

- No me hubiese perdonado que tú..., los he visto tantas veces a ustedes haciendo estas cosas –decía Jane bajando su rostro y negando con su cabeza; Lisbon silenció sus tormentos cuando se acercó a él y posó sus labios en los suyos; así de cerca y entre besos, continuó ella hablando-

- No hay nada que lamentar; aquí estoy, bien y a tu lado –dijo Lisbon mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el cuello de él- además, tantos años siendo poli y nunca me habían disparado, ahora gracias a esto puedo considerarme una profesional completa.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras unían sus frentes y cerraban sus ojos en un gesto de regocijo por tenerse uno al otro en sus brazos; fue cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Cho de imprevisto.

- Perdón –dijo Cho apenado- debí tocar, yo no pensé que, vuelvo más tarde… -Lisbon y Jane sonrieron en complicidad, las mejillas de ella rápidamente se tornaron rosas y él ensanchó a más no poder su sonrisa mientras se separaba con suavidad de Lisbon-.

- Ya has interrumpido lo que no querías interrumpir mi estimado Cho, adelante –dijo Jane sonriendo mientras le hacía un gesto con su mano, Cho cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a ellos-.

- Perdón, hola Jefa, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Como si me hubiesen dado dos balazos –respondió ella con buen humor- gracias por estar al pendiente Cho; ¿Cómo han estado llevando el caso?

- ¡Una conversación muy bonita para tu recuperación! –murmulló Jane con ironía. Lisbon lo miró por un momento y luego se dirigió a Cho.

- Quiero saberlo todo Cho.

- La noticia se regó como pólvora –comenzó a relatar Cho- los medios están peleándose exclusivas; el director del FBI Los Ángeles, Frank Morgan, nos ha pedido informes y él fue el responsable de dar las primeras declaraciones; pero como al final fuimos nosotros quienes acabamos con él, ha dicho que fue una operación conjunta entre ambas agencias; así que Bertram también estuvo en la rueda de prensa.

- Pero por supuesto, ya me lo imagino -dijo Lisbon levantando las cejas-.

- Debió ser como un orgasmo para Bertram –dijo Jane entre risas. Cho y Lisbon lo miraron extrañandos sin decir nada; hacerlo acrecentaría la imaginación de Jane y sería dar pie a "mejorar" su comentario-.

- Hay periodistas en el hospital –continuó Cho- quieren entrevistarlos a ambos.

- De eso nada –dijo Jane con seriedad-.

- El cuerpo de John el Rojo lo tienen los federales, tenemos los resultados del estudio forense –comentó Cho, mientras Jane y Lisbon lo miraban expectante-. Obviamente murió por los impactos de bala; pero al parecer tenía un tumor cerebral inoperable y no le daban mucho tiempo de vida.

El silencio se adueño por un momento de la habitación; se miraron unos con otros.

- Vaya –dijo Lisbon- al parecer ser un sádico asesino no te libra de ser víctima de ciertas enfermedades letales.

- Para John el Rojo tenía que ser una especie de castigo en vida –agregó Cho en tono de reflexión-.

- Maldito –por fin comentó Jane, quien había estado callado y con la mirada perdida- por eso quería que lo matara, se libraba de su tortura y se aseguraba de acabar conmigo.

- Has tomado la mejor decisión –comentó Cho-.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó Lisbon-.

- Rigsby está sirviendo de enlace con el equipo del FBI, quienes están acá en Sacramento.

- ¿Te refieres al equipo de Johnson? –Volvió a preguntar Lisbon.

- Así es –respondió Cho-.

- Vinieron todos esta mañana; Johnson, Lewis, Carter y García –agregó Jane- querían saber cómo estabas; pero tú estabas dormida –Lisbon sonrió-.

- Y Van Pelt está trayendo un encargo –dijo Cho-, no debe tardar.

Y cuando Lisbon iba a preguntar de qué se trataba, tocaron la puerta de la habitación; se trataba de Van Pelt, quien traía desde el aeropuerto a James, Joseph y a los tíos de Lisbon, Henry y Mary.

Abrazos, algunas lágrimas por parte de los tíos, regaños de Lisbon porque no tenían que haber hecho ese viaje, más regaños por parte de los familiares porque ese era el lugar donde tenían que estar; comentarios sobre la experiencia, angustia, agradecimientos, tranquilidad, todos alrededor de ella, hasta que el médico ordenó desalojar la habitación. Era de noche y en medio de una insipiente comida de hospital, Jane y Lisbon volvían a quedar solos.

- ¿Por qué estoy comiendo brócolis y todas estas hiervas, cuándo debería estar disfrutando de una inmensa rebanada de pizza? –Dijo Lisbon- Es un caso cerrado ¿no?

- Eso mismo me pregunto; además yo estoy sano ¿por qué debo comer lo mismo que tú? –Lisbon sonrió mientras apartaba su plato de comida a medio terminar-.

- Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Lo que tú quieras –respondió Jane mientras se pegaba a la orilla de la cama y besaba la mano de Lisbon-.

- He estado pensando sobre todo lo sucedido; no es tan fácil digerir lo que sucedió; si yo aún estoy en shock con todo lo que ese hombre dijo, por toda esa tensión, imagino cómo estás tú.

- Estoy bien –enfatizó Jane-.

- Te conozco muy bien; sé que cuando pase la adrenalina de estos días, estarás en medio de tantas interrogantes… -Jane endureció su rostro, no le gustaba a dónde iba esa conversación, soltó con suavidad la mano de Lisbon-.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, ya acabó.

- Ya murió él; pero sé que hay muchas cosas palpitando y rondando en tu interior y que debes sacar para ponerte en paz contigo mismo.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Creo que es importante que te tomes un tiempo para que aclares tu mente, no sé, reordenar tus cosas y prioridades, por ejemplo aún tienes un contrato con el FBI, así que necesitas ver, qué quieres, sin que te sientas comprometido a mí.

- Lo único que quiero, necesito y mi única prioridad eres tú –dijo Jane inmediatamente.

- Escucha –dijo ella, posando su mano en su mejilla-; quiero estar contigo, no tengo ninguna duda de eso; pero quiero que hagamos las cosas bien, sin prisas; tú necesitas saldar por completo tus deudas; el final de John el Rojo, no implica el final de tus tormentos y no me digas lo contrario porque sabes que no es así.

Jane bajó por un momento su rostro; sabía que ella tenía razón, la muerte de Marc Robinson, no iba a devolverle a su familia, ni quitar esa culpa que sentía consigo mismo; estaba consciente de eso; ni siquiera podía liberarse de la rabia, luego de acabar con el enemigo; pero también estaba completamente seguro que la quería a ella y que solo pensaba su futuro estando a su lado.

- No entiendo, hace dos días no querías que nos alejáramos, de hecho, me estabas exigiendo el pago de una cuota bastante interesante –Lisbon sonrió-.

- Hace dos días el panorama era totalmente distinto; además, esa deuda sigue pendiente, ya que en este estado en el cual estoy, no puedes pagármela, así nos ahorraremos esa tentación –ella le sonrió, Jane quedó observándola por un momento, luego pegó su frente a su mejilla-

- No quiero alejarme, no necesito tiempo para saber qué es lo que quiero –susurró-, pero si es lo que tú deseas, confío en tu criterio; solo que no esperes que me aguante mucho sin ti.

- No iré a ningún lado, sabes dónde encontrarme y sabremos que estaremos listo para lo que venga –le levantó su rostro y lo besó dulcemente-.

Jane saboreó sus labios, acarició con ansias su piel y respiró hondamente para ahogarse con su aroma y esencia; le embargaba un sentimiento de alegría por tenerla viva, pero a la vez, sintió nostalgia por el acuerdo al que acababan de llegar; desde hace mucho tiempo, Lisbon se había convertido en su motivación para vivir, para intentar ser feliz de nuevo; por lo que confiaba en su criterio, más que en el suyo, así que seguiría sus consejos: cerraría correctamente un largo y amargo ciclo de su vida, para poder empezar como se debe, aquel que tanto ha anhelado junto a ella.

* * *

**Próximo: **Se emborrachó, montó un espectáculo en el bar, ganó un par de apuestas, una contra Rigsby; cantó karaoke, ah y el otro 90% del tiempo estuvo hablando de ti y preguntando cómo estabas –confesó Cho, mientras Lisbon sonreía como tonta sin poder evitarlo-.


	18. Reflexión

**Disclaimer: **Claro que no es mío; la CBS no me toleraría un paro de 5 meses mientras continúo con la historia.

**A/N: **A todos los que han leído este fic, mil disculpas por el terrible atraso, nunca fue mi intención dejarlo colgado por tanto tiempo; sobre todo porque de todo lo que he escrito, esta historia es mi favorita y la que más he disfrutado escribiendo. Pero realmente en estos últimos meses han ocurrido eventos que han marcado mucho mi vida; lamentablemente no todos han sido alegres. A pesar de ello, uno de los más bonitos ha sido el preparar y llevar a cabo mi boda civil, les comparto que ahora soy una mujer felizmente casada y que estoy compartiendo mi vida con quien es uno de mis mejores amigos y el hombre a quien amo xD Lo cual es súper genial. Ahora que he estado de vacaciones y con mucho ánimo para escribir, les traigo la continuación del fic; espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**18. Reflexión**

- Lamento no haber venido antes.

- No te preocupes; me alegro de verte ahora y punto. Además no era necesario que vinieras –respondió Lisbon en medio de una sonrisa-.

- Me reprocho el hecho de que tuve que esperar a que dos balas amenazaran con llevarse a mi hermanita para acercarme de nuevo a ti –comentó con un tanto de vergüenza Tommy-.

- Bueno, en eso saliste a mi –le respondía Lisbon, mientras acariciaba con cariño el brazo de su hermano-, aún sigo planificando la visita a New York desde hace un año.

Ambos sonrieron.

Luego de cuatro días internada en la clínica, Teresa Lisbon había sido dada de alta esa mañana; sus hermanos James, Joseph y su tío Henry habían tenido que regresar a Chicago, lo hicieron cuando se aseguraron de que Lisbon estaba fuera de peligro. Su tía Mary, decidió acompañarla en su apartamento y acordó con su sobrina quedarse hasta que le retiraran los puntos de la cirugía. Tomás se apareció de imprevisto horas más tarde con el único propósito de pasar un par de días con su hermana, luego del susto de los eventos pasados y recuperar el tiempo perdido en los últimos años, cuando la comunicación entre ellos había sido mínima.

- ¿Cómo va el negocio de construcción con Duncan? –Preguntó Lisbon, quien reposaba tranquila en el sofá reclinable de su salón-.

- Meehh, no muy bien la verdad –respondió Tommy a través de un suspiro-, la gente no quiere invertir en construcciones, sobre todo si tienen al banco respirándoles en la nuca.

- Ten paciencia; todo negocio necesita tiempo para consolidarse. Además, deberías regresar a estudiar algo, no sé; ¿qué tal electrónica?

- No empieces – respondió Tommy con un quejido-.

- ¿Con qué?

- A querer dirigirme la vida, diciéndome lo que debo y no hacer.

- No te digo lo que debes hacer –se defendió Lisbon-, solo te doy sugerencias, además lo hago porque te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti y Annabeth.

- Annie –le corrigió-.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento en silencio, luego sonrieron al comprobar que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia; el amor era tan fuerte como siempre; y ellos seguían siendo los mismos de cuando vivían en Chicago; las mismas discusiones triviales, las mismas conversaciones de todo y nada, ambos testarudos, decididos, persistentes. A pesar de todas las situaciones fuertes que habían pasado en los últimos meses (especialmente Lisbon), era como si el tiempo se hubiese paralizado esperando ese reencuentro entre ellos.

- No debiste haberla traído –comentó Lisbon, mientras miraba a Annie ayudar en la cocina a Mary con la comida-.

- No tuve alternativa; se apareció en casa con su maleta. Hizo arreglos en su escuela para poder venir a visitarte. No podía dejarla.

Lisbon miraba a su sobrina con alegría, se notaba por el brillo de sus ojos; a pesar de que dijera que no era necesario que fueran a verla, estaba totalmente feliz de tenerlos con ella, hacían mucho más rápido y confortable su recuperación.

- Entonces, ¡tienes novio! ¡Mira que calladito lo tenías! –Dijo Tommy en voz baja, con un toque de picardía-.

- ¡Disculpa! –Replicó Lisbon, quedando a la expectativa de su respuesta-.

- ¡Oh vamos, a mi no tienes que ocultarme nada! El rubio de traje que estaba aquí cuando Annie y yo llegamos.

Lisbon sonrió en automático.

- No es mi novio. Como te dije, era mi consultor, somos buenos amigos y solo vino a despedirse porque sale de viaje.

- Entiendo –dijo Tommy, luego se acercó un poco más a Lisbon y murmuró con una sonrisa- ¿Y te despides con un apasionado beso en la boca de todos tus amigos?

Lisbon abrió los ojos como un par de platos.

- ¡Me estabas espiando! –Le dijo en voz amenazadora-.

- Solo iba a la habitación para ver si necesitabas algo, me pareció escuchar que me llamaste; la puerta estaba medio abierta y allí estaban ustedes, casi comiéndose vivos –Tommy enfatizó la última parte levantando traviesamente sus cejas-.

- ¡Tommy! –Exclamó Lisbon sonrojándose-.

- Te juro que me alejé de inmediato; es casi pecado ver a tu hermana y su novio besarse de ese modo.

- No es mi novio. Bueno… -dudó un poco Lisbon-, es decir, tuvimos una relación. Es complicado, hemos decidido darnos un tiempo.

- Ustedes tendrán sus razones; sólo que James, Joseph, mis tíos y al parecer todo el que lo conoce, dice que es un buen tipo. Además lo poco que pude ver, parece que te quiere en serio; no sé, se le nota en la mirada. Es agradable saber que tienes alguien especial en tu vida.

- Lo es –se limitó a responder Lisbon, mientras su mirada se perdía recordando a su rubio consultor-.

-_R-_

Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba caminar por la playa, admirar el vaivén de las olas, ser testigo de la salida o puesta de sol, o espantar a las gaviotas que se topaban en su camino. A veces, en medio de su travesía intentaba trotar algo, pero la verdad, le faltaba condición para ello, y como no pretendía ser un maratonista, recorría a paso ligero el kilometro y medio de la Westward Beach, probablemente su lugar favorito en Malibú.

Desde hace dos semanas –luego de despedirse de Lisbon en su departamento-, se había refugiado en ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos encajonados por voluntad propia y tan atiborrados de momentos sublimes y funestos al mismo tiempo; decidió que era la ocasión justa de enfrentar cada uno de ellos; así que volvió a ocupar su mansión, no como aquel albergue de resentimientos y desolación, o espacio para maquilar su venganza; sino como ese lugar idóneo para saldar sus cuentas con el pasado y decidir qué hacer con los restos de oscuridad que aún atormentan su presente.

Se dio la oportunidad de llorar, aunque no sabía muy bien si era por tristeza al recordar a su familia fallecida o por impotencia al percatarse que a pesar de la muerte de su enemigo, sus emociones seguían igual que siempre; aún yacía ese vacío a un costado de su alma, aún la amargura de la culpabilidad invadía su boca; desde un principio era consciente de que la venganza no ayudaría en nada, pero pensó que por lo menos sentiría un poco de satisfacción por desenmascarar a John el Rojo y acabar con su estela de crímenes. Aunque por lo menos… –se decía a sí mismo-, el maldito no podrá lastimar a nadie más.

Se dio chance para resolver algunos pendientes olvidados en el tiempo: vació los closets de su casa para donar a la beneficencia ropa de Ángela y Charlotte, así como el mundo de juguetes que poseía su hija; se decidió por fin en borrar la siniestra marca de John el Rojo que había en su habitación; estuvo horas lavando la pared, pintando de nuevo no solo ese tramo, sino toda su casa; lo hizo él solo, sin ayuda de nadie; también arregló el jardín, hizo un poco de carpintería, cocinaba a diario, leía y salía a caminar por las tardes.

Los mejores momentos de sus jornadas, eran sin duda cuando intentaba ponerse en contacto con Lisbon; los primeros días le llamaba por teléfono, permanecían hablando por horas, hasta que ella le dijo que no estaban respetando el trato de "darse un tiempo"; así que prácticamente le amenazó para que no le llamara; en las siguientes ocasiones cuando Jane la hablaba, Mary siempre contestaba diciéndole que Lisbon estaba en el baño, en consulta o dormida, "Mary, tú y Lisbon son unas terribles mentirosas –le respondía Jane-, pero no importa, dile a ella que a pesar de ello, me trae loco y que no dejo de pensarle"; luego de varias insistencias sin éxito, se limitó con enviarle algunos mensajes de texto por día a su celular, saludándole, comentándole alguna anécdota importante o simplemente para saber cómo iba su recuperación, casi siempre mientras estaba frente al mar; ridículo, es cierto; pero le era inevitable; la belleza y tranquilidad de tal espectáculo siempre lo asociaba con Lisbon. Ese día no era diferente; así que tomo su celular y escribió…

"Embelesando ante la puesta de sol frente al mar; hago una nota mental, para traerte a verla conmigo en un futuro cercano". Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y sonrió pensando que tal vez en ese preciso instante, Lisbon también estaría sonriendo al leer su mensaje.

Volvió a su realidad, cuando se percató de que ya no estaba solo, la persona a quien esperaba se unía a él, cerca de la orilla de la playa. Pelirroja de ojos grises y envuelta en un vestido verde suelto que se movía alegremente gracias a la brisa del atardecer.

- Patrick, después de tantos años, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver –le dijo ella con serenidad y un tanto de alegría por su encuentro-.

- Ni yo, la verdad no creía tener cara para ello –le respondió Jane para luego brindarle un cálido abrazo-.

- ¡No digas eso cariño! –Le dijo la mujer con temple- De hecho, debería estar enojada contigo, por dejarme tirada en el olvido.

- Ceci…

- No solo las perdí a ellas; sino que también te perdí a ti corazón –contestó evitándole a Jane continuar-, ¿eres consciente de que te quiero como a un hijo, verdad?

Jane afirmó con su cabeza y luego aún con sus manos en los bolsillos, ofreció su brazo a la mujer para empezar a caminar juntos por la playa. Cecilia, era la madrina de Ángela, luego de que Jane y ella escaparon de la feria siendo unos jóvenes, encontraron en Ceci un refugio en Malibú, prácticamente se había vuelto la figura materna para ambos; siempre les brindó apoyo, consejos y amor incondicional; Charlotte veía en ella a su abuela, así que para Jane, era el único vestigio familiar (aparte de su padre y su cuñado Danny) que le quedaba.

- Me enteré que lo atrapaste y que murió en la redada –comentó la señora luego de unos segundos de silencio-, imagino que es por ello que has vuelto.

- En parte –respondió Jane con la vista fija en el camino-, pero también es porque extraño tus tartas –ambos sonrieron-.

- Lo sé; por eso hay una esperándote en casa, para que nos la comamos con un delicioso té.

- Eres mi héroe Ceci –le dijo, mientras cruzaba su brazo por su espalda y la acercaba cariñosamente a su cuerpo-.

- Debes dejar de sentirte culpable hijo –dijo la hermosa señora, mientras miraba directamente el rostro de Jane; sin duda era una de las pocas personas que lo conocía verdaderamente-.

- No es sencillo Ceci, han pasado 8 años y sigo convencido de mi alta cuota de responsabilidad por lo que pasó.

- No voy a tratar de convencerte de lo contrario –le dijo en voz suave, mientras se detenía y se colocaba frente a él-, pero escúchame bien; has pagado con creces todos estos años por esa desgracia y en cierta forma has obtenido tu absolución garantizando que nunca más, ese hombre le quite la vida a mujeres inocentes y también, dándole tranquilidad a todas las familias de sus víctimas; gracias a lo que hiciste, podemos dormir con un poco más de paz, sabiendo que ese criminal fue descubierto y muerto.

Jane no respondió nada; pero internamente se sintió un poco más reconfortado por las sabias palabras de la mujer. Minutos más tarde, se encontraban en la cocina de ella, comiendo tarta con té.

- Me gustaría darte algo, antes de irme –Jane sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negra y la colocó sobre la mesa. Cecilia tomó el contenido de la misma y miró con asombro a Jane-.

- No debería.

- Por favor, quiero que los tengas tú. A Ángela le hubiese gustado; además, prefiero que estén con un ser amado, que sé, los valorará tanto como yo; en lugar de que queden rezagados en algún cajón.

A la mujer se le humedecieron rápidamente los ojos y aferró contra su pecho la cadena que atravesaba los dos anillos de matrimonio de Jane y Ángela.

- Gracias Patrick; es el mejor regalo que me han dado en muchos años.

- No, gracias a ti por aceptarlo.

- Y bien –dijo Ceci cambiando el tono de voz y secándose los ojos- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?

- Terminaré de revisar algunos asuntos acá en Malibú y luego visitaré a mis buenos amigos Pete y Sam en la feria; sé que en un par de semanas estarán en Los Ángeles, así que aprovecharé en ir y de una vez veré unos pendientes que tengo con el FBI.

- Bien, dales mis saludos. Pero en realidad me refería a si habías considerado la posibilidad de volver a vivir; ya sabes, conseguir una chica y formar de nuevo una familia.

- Hay alguien especial Ceci –dijo Jane con algo de recelo luego de unos segundos-.

- Ohh cariño eso es genial, dime ¿cómo se llama; de quién se trata? –preguntó con entusiasmo la mujer, mientras entrecruzaba sobre la mesa sus manos con las de Jane-.

- Su nombre es Teresa y es una mujer fantástica, no tienes ni idea.

- Debe serlo, para que con tan solo nombrarla se te ilumine el rostro de ese modo.

- No lo sé; por un lado pienso que es muy pronto, pero por el otro, la verdad es que sólo quiero estar con ella.

- ¡Muy pronto! –Exclamó Ceci mientras soltaba las manos de Jane y se levantaba para servirse más té-; hijo mío han pasado 8 años; al contrario, debes darte prisa; porque quiero otro nieto.

Jane soltó una carcajada.

- Eso díselo a Teresa –le dijo divertido-. En realidad lo digo porque, hasta hace poco éramos solo amigos, trabajamos juntos; la conozco de años, prácticamente desde la muerte de mi familia y ambos tenemos miedo de no saber manejar bien una relación amorosa y echar a perder todo lo que hemos construido por tanto tiempo, ¿me entiendes?

- Por supuesto; es normal; pero si han podido estrechar una relación a pesar de tantas cosas, de tantos traumas, luego de todos estos años difíciles; si se han comprendido, soportado y a pesar de todo enamorado, entonces podrán con todo lo que venga adelante.

- Dime ¿cómo he podido estar tan lejos de ti todo este tiempo? –Le dijo Jane sonriéndole-, siempre tienes la respuesta correcta en el momento indicado.

- ¡No lo sé! –Dijo alegremente Ceci-. Ahora, termina todos esos pendientes que tienes; rasúrate esa barba de semanas, ve por tu chica y tráela conmigo; verás que la convenceremos del nieto con mis tartas.

Las risas invadieron el lugar, mientras se abrazaban con dulzura.

-_R-_

Los Ángeles, dos semanas después:

- Se emborrachó, montó un espectáculo en el bar, ganó un par de apuestas, una contra Rigsby; cantó karaoke, ah y el otro 90% del tiempo estuvo hablando de ti y preguntando cómo estabas –confesó Cho, mientras Lisbon sonreía como tonta sin poder evitarlo-.

- Entonces dentro de lo que cabe, ¿está bien? –Preguntó ella mientras guardaba los expedientes del caso en su maletín-.

- Yo diría que sí, sólo que está loco por verte. ¿No crees que es tiempo de dejarlo entrar al ruedo nuevamente?

- ¿Te ofreció algo para que me hablaras de todo ello, cierto? –Dijo Lisbon especulativa. Cho hizo una mueca cercana a una sonrisa-.

- No. Sólo que los conozco a ambos y sé que lo único que necesitan ahora es estar juntos; son mis mejores amigos y es definitivo que ustedes dos se merecen.

- Gracias Cho. Ya llegará el momento; conoces bien a Jane; hace lo que quiere; así que volverá cuando esté listo, entonces yo estaré lista para recibirlo.

- Eso espero. Por ahora, huelo a pizza de caso cerrado; mejor nos damos prisa antes de que Rigsby acabe con todo.

_Centro de Los Ángeles, un par de noches antes:_

- Lo siento señorita; no sé bailar, pero aquí mi compañero Wayne –Jane le señalaba a Rigsby, a la hermosa morena de minifalda negra- es una máquina sobre la pista; además, es un hombre muy apasionado y se está muriendo por la compañía de una hermosa dama como usted –finalizaba el consultor mientras empujaba a Rigsby hacia la mujer y le murmuraba al oído… "recuerda, amor y afecto, y te apuesto 100 dólares a que consigues su número"; Rigsby tosía mientras dejaba su bebida sobre la mesa y se alejaba con la chica sonriendo nerviosamente-.

- ¿Estás seguro de arriesgar 100 pavos? –Le dijo Cho divertido-, ya está pasado de copas; apuesto y empieza a hablar con acentos extraños buscando impresionarla y lo que hará será espantarla.

- Ella también está algo ebria, así que no importará mucho lo que hablen –le dijo Jane riendo y tomando un trago de cerveza-.

- Tú tampoco vas por buen camino si sigues bebiendo –replicó Cho-.

Los tres chicos aprovecharon la ocasión de su cercanía, para encontrarse en un agradable centro nocturno de Los Ángeles; Jane había ido a la ciudad a visitar a sus amigos en la feria y a presentarse en el FBI, Cho y Rigsby, estaban allí por un caso del CBI que estaba en curso.

- ¿Seguro que ella está bien? –Preguntó Jane al asiático- ¡Es muy pronto para que vuelva a trabajar!

- Por décima vez Jane; está muy bien; se le ve saludable y tranquila. Además, ha pasado un mes desde que le dieron de alta, yo diría que fue un milagro tenerla alejada del trabajo todo ese tiempo.

- Cuando supe que venían a Los Ángeles intenté convencerla para vernos; me dijo que era su primer caso luego del incidente; que quería concentrarse en ello y me amenazó con romperme la nariz si me aparecía –relataba Jane sonriendo-.

- Eso suena mucho a Lisbon.

- He renunciado al FBI y me regreso en máximo un par de semanas a Sacramento. No le digas nada, quiero darle la sorpresa –comentó de repente Jane-.

- Me alegra escuchar eso; la verdad es que te hemos extrañado.

- Pensé que estaban aliviados.

- Los primeros días quizás; pero he de confesar que la oficina está algo aburrida últimamente –Jane sonrió- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Te he dicho lo bueno que soy cantando? Te apuesto 100 dólares a que enloquezco a toda esta gente con mi actuación.

- Lo siento, no voy –dijo Cho con seriedad-, no hace falta que cantes para volver a todo el mundo loco. De seguro los harás gritar… ¡Y no te estoy haciendo un alago!

* * *

**Próximo: **Capítulo Final. ¿Sabes lo que significa la redención? –Ella asintió, sin embargo, esperó a que él continuara-, es aquello que logra mitigar el sufrimiento de otra persona y hacerle seguir adelante. Es lo que permite sustituir los errores por amor y respeto a los demás; de tal forma que puedas enfrentar la vida, sin el dolor latente de tus pecados. Es una segunda oportunidad de existir. Gracias por ser mi redención Teresa; por ayudarme a apaciguar mis tormentas, a librar la guerra contra mí mismo y sobre todo por inspirarme a ser una mejor persona.


	19. Redención

**Disclaimer: **La serie no es mía; pero los siguientes personajes, sí que lo son: Tíos Henry y Mary, Michel, David, Mathew, Oliver, Joseph, Abby, Ethan, Sarah (Familia de Lisbon); Frank Morgan, Robert Johnson, Peter Carter, George Lewis, Karla García (personal FBI, Los Ángeles); Julie Scott (miembro de visualiza), Marc Robinson Davis (John el Rojo), su empresa MR Investments, sus padres Johana Davis y Wilson Robinson, Jeff (vigilante en la mansión de John el Rojo) y finalmente Cecilia (madrina de Ángela).

* * *

**19. Redención**

_Spend all your time waiting  
__for that second chance  
__for a break that would make it okay…_

_-R-_

La noche del sábado era joven, revestida de una brisa agradable y un cielo totalmente despejado; el viejo Sacramento se inundaba de alegría, podía contemplarse en sus calles, cómo los comercios se alzaban con vida propia, exhibiendo sus mejores mercancías; asimismo los cafés y restaurantes lucían sus mejores decoraciones, con especial énfasis en la iluminación con luces de colores, ya que a pesar de estar a mediados de noviembre, los festejos navideños se empezaban a hacer presente; también se apreciaban los diversos puestos ambulantes que se postraban a lo largo del muelle frente al río, cuyos ocupantes intentaban vender sus mejores muestras de artesanías, arte, ropa, libros, comida local…; sin embargo, la principal atención se centraba en las presentaciones de los artistas congregados por el festival de Jazz, Blues & Soul, quienes con sus armoniosas melodías iban colmando el ambiente de una exquisitez única.

Lisbon escuchaba casi embriagada de felicidad canciones de Etta James, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, Nina Simone, entre otros; mientras caminaba apaciblemente por el boulevard, observando las mil y una curiosidades a su alrededor; había cerrado el caso temprano ese día; por lo que se propuso desprenderse de todo resto de trabajo y disfrutar como se debe el fin de semana.

Un puesto hippie, colocado de manera improvisada a mitad de la acera, llamó su atención; estaba colmado de detalles hermosos: velas aromáticas, camisetas de colores, collares atrapa sueños, converse con dibujos a mano, aretes llamativos, pulseras y bolsas tejidas…; Lisbon inmediatamente pensó en Anabeth, su sobrina adolescente que pasaba por la edad de desvariar por ese tipo de accesorios y considerando que todo lo que usaba le lucía muy bien, decidió comprarle allí un regalo de navidad; aunque en ese preciso instante, le estaba costando un mundo decidirse por algo en concreto.

- Gran parte de la cultura hippie la determina el hecho de romper los patrones sociales existentes; por ejemplo, algunos hippies caucásicos les gustaba usar el cabello al estilo afro, tan solo por lucir distintos al resto… –la voz grave provenía desde su espalda, acompañada por esa presencia cálida que contrastó con el frío de la noche y que hizo a su cuerpo estremecer-.

Era absolutamente ridículo, cómo un puñado de palabras con datos simples podían hacerla tan feliz; no era lo que decía, sino el modo en que ajustaba sus palabras y medía con precisión magistral su tono, para convertirlo en un arsenal de seducción; él le hablaba de hippies y ella escuchaba un "te amo"; no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho quedara pequeño, ante un corazón crecido por la emoción del reencuentro; tampoco pudo evitar que su rostro brillara por la sonrisa naciente; a pesar de que cada día esperaba tenerlo de vuelta, no pensó que se presentara fugazmente ante ella en medio de la calle; adoraba esa clase de sorpresas. Volteó para quedar frente a él y ver de nuevo ese rostro amado que había extrañado tanto.

Un fuego repentino invadió su cuerpo cuando la vio aparecerse entre Front y L Street, llegó más temprano de lo que había esperado, lo que le resultó perfecto, ya que sus ansias por verla lo estaban volviendo loco. Sonrió como tonto con su sola presencia; ella era capaz de removerle descaradamente el alma y de traerle en cuestión de segundos pensamientos indecentes a su mente; lucía exageradamente hermosa –pensó-, la mujer tenía la bendición de mejorar con el paso del tiempo; que aunque solo había pasado mes y medio desde que se despidieron, se sentía como toda una vida.

Sin perderla de vista, siguió sus pasos a lo lejos; como si fuese un acosador obsesionado. Por un lado, la emoción de su cercanía le estaba volviendo loco por las ganas de comérsela a besos; sin embargo, decidió esperar el mejor momento para darle la sorpresa; mientras tanto disfrutaba verla perdida en su mundo y en su cotidianidad. Llevaba el cabello suelto, luciendo unas perfectas ondas sedosas que se enredaban con la brisa de invierno; vestía de jean, botines negros de tacón -esos que de vez en cuando usa para ir al trabajo- y un sobretodo negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Ella iba observando las mercancías a su paso; se detenía y saludaba amablemente a los vendedores y personas a su alrededor; amaba su delicadeza y apertura para con los demás; sin duda estaba en paz consigo misma, y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

Vio cuando se detuvo en un puesto ambulante de curiosidades hippies, examinando a detalle cada objeto, tan metida y concentrada en decidir qué llevarse; que pensó era el momento preciso para acercarse sigilosamente sin ser descubierto. Estando a solo un paso delante de ella, sintió hervir su sangre sin control, tal vez debido a las hermosas curvas de su espalda o quizás por el aroma de su perfume que siempre lograba tenderle una emboscada que le hacía caer rendido a sus pies.

Sin pensar muy bien lo que diría, soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente sobre hippies, empezó a hablar con la intención de ofrecer un discurso prolongado sobre la cultura de los 60s, pero cuando ella volteó, para encontrar su mirada con la suya, simplemente enmudeció por un instante, debido al capricho de su propia boca por mostrarle a ella una amplia sonrisa.

No podían ocultar la emoción por verse, el brillo en sus ojos les delataba, además, esa química entre ambos, llenó rápidamente el ambiente con esa sensación romántica que sólo los enamorados pueden percibir. Sin saber qué hacer con todo ello, tan solo se quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, intercambiado miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

- …de hecho –continuó relatando suavemente Jane-, llevar los pantalones puestos fuera de su lugar, en el "hip o cadera", fue lo que originó la palabra hippie –ella amplió aún más su sonrisa y movió su rostro en negación, gracias a la conversación improvisada de Jane-.

- ¿Sabías que mi madre adoptó por muchos años la tendencia hippie? –Destacó él-.

- Ahora todo ese comportamiento tuyo tiene sentido –comentó ella alegremente. Jane soltó una pequeña carcajada-.

Fue cuando Teresa Lisbon sin mediar otra palabra, se lanzó hacia el rubio, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios. Él respondió de igual manera, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y cubriendo su cintura con ambos brazos; la suavidad de sus labios y el roce húmedo de sus lenguas, les tenía haciendo malabares con sus cuerpos a través de la delgada línea del deseo; en corto, era magia corriendo por sus venas. Por un momento dejaron descansar sus bocas; sin embargo, el abrazo duró unos segundos más, permitiéndoles regular un poco el estallido de sensaciones, producto de la excitación por verse de nuevo. Abrieron sus ojos para así darse pequeños besos intermitentes, de forma delicada, pero a su vez, frenéticamente.

- Bienvenido de nuevo –dijo ella con alegría-.

- Te extrañé tanto –respondió él en un suspiro-.

- Y yo a ti –agregó Lisbon, mientras separaban sus cuerpos, pero permaneciendo aún tomados de las manos-.

- Ya lo estaba dudando –dijo él con un puchero en el rostro-; por un momento llegué a pensar que querías deshacerte de mí y no sabías cómo.

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo te di el espacio necesario; además, estaba segura de que volverías en su momento.

- Quise volver dos horas después de habernos despedido; pero pensé que me golpearías si lo hubiese hecho –Lisbon rió espontáneamente-. Y si demoré tanto en regresar, es porque estuve cerrando varios ciclos pendientes, que me llevaron más tiempo de lo que imaginé.

- No tienes que dar explicaciones; además, es genial cerrar pendientes; tan sólo mírate –exclamó Lisbon, mientras soltaba las manos de Jane para separarse un poco de él y apreciarlo completamente-, ¡Demonios, te ves guapísimo! –Jane se sonrojó-.

- Bueno… –contestó él-, alguien una vez me dijo que debía diversificar un poco mi guardarropa y usar algo más que un traje de tres piezas en mis días libres.

Usaba un saco largo de invierno, color negro; debajo un suéter azul marino, su cuello portaba una bufanda de rayas grises y azules que caía y cubría todo su pecho, además iba de jean; todo ello lo remataba con su cabello adorablemente alborotado, lo que le daba un toque de informalidad.

- Lo único que sigue igual son tus zapatos desgastados –bromeó Lisbon-.

- Ellos no entran en discusión; son mi sello –le respondió con seriedad fingida-.

Lisbon sonrió y lo abrazó amorosamente, posando su cabeza en su pecho; él rápidamente cerró sus ojos lleno de dicha y comenzó a besar su mejilla con cariño.

- ¡Me estabas siguiendo! –Dijo Lisbon-.

- Te juro que sólo desde hace una cuadra.

- ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

- ¡Oh vamos! –Exclamó en medio de una sonrisa-, desde que te conozco, nunca te has perdido el festival de jazz; siempre vienes, aunque sea por un momento –Lisbon asintió con su rostro, dándole la razón-. Supuse que teniendo mañana el día libre, te darías una vuelta hoy. En todo caso, no iba a dejar pasar de esta noche para buscarte; vinieras acá o no.

- ¡Pero ya estamos aquí! –Dijo ella tomándolo por la mano, para acercarse de nuevo al puesto hippie-; creo que te traje con el pensamiento; quería compartir contigo esta noche –confesó ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima-.

- Ohh si, lo haremos –le susurró él al oído con picardía-.

Caminaron un rato más, compraron algunos detalles para regalar por las fiestas navideñas, se tomaron algunas fotos, sonreían y se disfrutaban el uno al otro, celebrando la dicha de estar juntos de nuevo. Llegaron a un café con vista al muelle y a la pequeña tarima que ocupaban los músicos que deleitaban a los presentes con sus actuaciones; ocuparon una de las mesas al aire libre y ordenaron unas bebidas para compartir el momento.

- Después de tantos años, siento que soy capaz de caminar tranquilo –dijo de la nada Jane-, liberado, sin sentirme mal por ser feliz.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por escuchar eso.

- No quiere decir que haya olvidado mi pasado; sólo que ahora he elegido quedarme sólo con lo bueno –expresó él con sinceridad-.

- Como debe ser –respondió Lisbon, mientras acariciaba una de las manos de Jane-, es la forma digna de honrar a nuestra gente amada que ha partido, y también de tenerlos presente día a día en nuestras vidas.

Jane sin responder otra cosa, le besó con suavidad.

- Kristina me llamó hace un par de noches –comentó él-.

- Kristina –exclamó Lisbon con sorpresa- ¡En serio!

- Le han dado de alta –relató Jane-, quería agradecerme; le hicieron terapias con música de Bach y ha podido salir del trance.

- Es genial –expresó Lisbon con alegría -, gracias a ti, ¡tú descubriste el detonante!

- Bueno –agregó Jane con humildad-, también debemos darle el crédito a los médicos que hicieron su trabajo.

- Me alegro mucho por ella –expresó Lisbon-.

- Eso sí, aun cree hablar con los muertos; le dije entonces que no la curaron bien –comentó Jane riéndose-; algunas personas nunca cambian.

- No te burles –exigió Lisbon sonriendo también-, ¡vive y deja vivir! Yo a quien vi fue a Hightower –añadió ella-; fue al CBI, para retirar unas supuestas pruebas que habían tomado de su casa; ahora que su caso está completamente cerrado y con O'Laughlin y Ron cumpliendo cadena perpetua, se le han devuelto sus pertenencias.

- Lo sé –comentó Jane-, también estuvimos conversando por teléfono; dice que se tomará un año sabático, para pasar la amarga experiencia y disfrutar a sus hijos al máximo.

- Sabia decisión. Aunque la verdad, le echo de menos como jefa.

- Por cierto –Jane besó de repente a Lisbon-, felicidades, los rumores han llegado a mis oídos.

- ¿Qué rumores? –Preguntó ella sonriendo-.

- ¡Oh vamos!, ¡Ya sabes…, el hecho de que estoy hablando con la nueva directora del CBI!

- ¡Apuesto y fue el chismoso de Virgil quien te lo ha dicho! Sólo a él le comenté, Bertram no ha dado aún el anuncio oficial.

- Te equivocas, fue Rigsby –Lisbon le miró sorprendida, Jane rió al ver su rostro-, ¿En serio te sorprende que medio CBI lo sepa ya? ¡No digas a los chicos que los he delatado!

- ¡Es increíble! –Agregó Lisbon divertida-.

- Todos están felices por ti; aunque a la vez, están nostálgicos porque ya no los dirigirás directamente.

- Ya es hora de que ellos empiecen a destacar por cuenta propia; todos tienen madera de líderes –empezó a explicar ella-, perdimos a Ron y aparte varios agentes se jubilan este diciembre, así que tengo carta blanca para mover mis elementos y proponer una nueva estructura para la división de delitos serios del CBI.

- Te escucho –comentó con expectativas Jane-.

- Van Pelt coordinará el área de informática, dará apoyo de investigación tanto desde las oficinas como en el campo a los 4 equipos de la unidad.

- Por su parte Cho y Rigsby –continuó Lisbon-, serán los líderes de dos de esos equipos.

- ¡Fantástico! –Exclamó Jane- ¿Y dónde quedo yo? Porque es definitivo que te hace falta un consultor…, ya sabes, ese guapo, rubio, inteligente, que te alegra los días y por supuesto, las noches también –dijo esa última frase entre dientes-.

- ¡No me digas! –Comentó ella sonriendo y en tono irónico-; a mí se me había ocurrido enviarte a colaborar con Laroche –Jane se quedó mirándola sin reaccionar por unos segundos; luego ambos rieron al mismo tiempo-.

- Muy graciosa Teresa Lisbon –dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa-.

- Me alegra saber que quieres regresar a trabajar con nosotros.

- ¡Por supuesto! Renuncié al FBI, de hecho, he dejado una solicitud de empleo sobre tu escritorio.

- Bertram me ha dicho que te quiere con nosotros, pero con la condición de que yo te siga coordinando; no quiere dejarle ese karma a ninguno de los líderes de equipo; por alguna razón, él cree que tengo efectos positivos en ti.

- Es lo más sabio que Bertram ha dicho en su vida, sin duda alguna.

- Se me ocurre, que puedes irte rotando entre los 4 equipos, dependiendo de la prioridad del caso; es lo más saludable –agregó ella-, porque no creo que un mismo grupo te aguante una semana seguida.

- Quiero mi mismo espacio en el bullpen, por supuesto, con mi sofá.

- ¿Algún otro requerimiento su majestad?

- También quiero el ático.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! Me parece que ese espacio puede ser más productivo.

- Claro, claro, ahora que estamos juntos, podemos escaparnos de vez en cuando allí, y hacer más productivo todo ese ambiente.

- ¡Ni de broma! La directora no va a estar teniendo sexo contigo en el trabajo.

- Yo no he dicho eso Teresa, ¡qué clase de pensamientos se te cruzan por tu mente!

- ¡Tonto! –Dijo ella sonrojada- En realidad debo ser masoquista al querer tenerte de vuelta en el trabajo. Como si fueses el único psíquico loco en California.

-Por supuesto que no; pero sabes que soy muy bueno en lo mío, y no hablo solo de resolver casos, sino también de lo otro que te hace tan feliz –dijo Jane sonriendo como niño-.

- ¡Petulante!

-¡Vamos Tessy, dime que alguna vez lo haremos en el ático!

- No insistas –cortó ella-.

- No sabes cuántas noches he fantaseado con nosotros haciendo travesuras allí –Soltó varias carcajadas antes de continuar…- Yo teniendo mis fantasías en el ático y tú atorada de trabajo por culpa de mis demandas.

- Eres un desgraciado, ¡sabes qué, olvídalo!, no trabajarás para el CBI, ve buscando otro sitio, quizás Johnson te acepte de nuevo en el FBI.

Seguían sonriendo sin parar, en eso Jane la tomó de la mano, la llevó a una esquina libre del café y se puso a bailar con ella, al ritmo de 'A natural Woman'. La hermosa canción soul, se adentró tan íntimamente en ellos, que no hubo necesidad de palaras, tan solo se abrazaban y disfrutaban de la danza y el momento…

Minutos más tarde, seguían el baile, pero ahora totalmente desnudos, desde una de las habitaciones del Delta King; un antiguo barco de vapor, remodelado en 1984 en un lujoso hotel flotante, anclado en el muelle del viejo Sacramento; muy cerca de donde estaba la tarima del festival, por lo que la música se colaba por las ventanas del recinto que compartían esa noche Jane y Lisbon.

La hermosa habitación, estaba revestida de madera caoba, decorada con detalles marítimos, como un bonito timón y algunos cuadros de embarcaciones; en el centro una cama envuelta en delicadas sábanas rojas y blancas; flores y lámparas con luces amarillas colmaban de calidez el lugar, mientras que Jane y Lisbon, de pie junto a la bañera se acariciaban sin cesar.

Ella posaba su espalda por completo en el pecho de él, por lo que Jane tenía la libertad de recorrer con sus manos el vientre, abdomen y senos de Lisbon, mientras que besaba su cuello e invadía con su lengua sus orejas; era una experiencia más allá de lo físico, sentían que abrían al otro, las puertas de su alma para dejarle recorrer hasta rincones que ni ellos mismos conocían…; entraron en la tina, Lisbon sentada en el borde de la misma; Jane de rodillas frente a ella; él le recorría a besos cada espacio de su piel; hasta que su lengua sintió la pequeña cicatriz en su pecho, cerca del corazón; Jane no pudo evitar detenerse y observarla por un momento. Lisbon tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le miró a los ojos…

- Me recuerda lo mucho que te amo –le dijo con una bella sonrisa-, no lo olvides, sólo nos quedamos con lo bueno.

Jane comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuerpo con suavidad, especialmente sus dos cicatrices; luego la abrazó fuertemente, mientras colocaba su cabeza en su pecho…

- Me recuerda lo afortunado que soy de tenerte –murmuró él. Ambos se sentaron bien en la bañera, quedando Lisbon por delante de Jane-.

Al cabo de un rato en silencio; tan sólo con la música de saxofón al fondo; Jane le preguntó…

- ¿Sabes lo que significa la redención? –Ella asintió, sin embargo, esperó a que él continuara-, es aquello que logra mitigar el sufrimiento de otra persona y hacerle seguir adelante. Es lo que permite sustituir los errores por amor y respeto a los demás; de tal forma que puedas enfrentar la vida, sin el dolor latente de tus pecados. Es una segunda oportunidad de existir. Gracias por ser mi redención Teresa; por ayudarme a apaciguar mis tormentas, a librar la guerra contra mí mismo y sobre todo por inspirarme a ser una mejor persona –le confesó mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su rostro junto al suyo-.

_-R-_

_I need some distraction  
__oh beautiful release  
__memory seeps from my veins  
__let me be empty  
__and weightless and maybe  
__I'll find some peace tonight._

_Chicago, casa de los tíos Henry y Mary, 25 de diciembre:_

El fuego de la chimenea hacía el ambiente más confortable; afuera -5 grados y nevando. La celebración por navidad estaba terminando mejor de lo que habían imaginado; toda la familia Lisbon se había congregado para celebrar, con cena, intercambio de regalos, música y la alegría de que por fin, desde hace muchos años, pudieron reunirse todos; Lisbon como lo había prometido, se tomó una semana de vacaciones, para compartir con los suyos; llevando como invitado especial a Jane, quien fue recibido por todos con mucho cariño, incluso los niños pequeños ya le decía con afecto 'tío Patrick', a lo que él respondía gustoso. Al acercarse las altas horas de la noche, los presentes se fueron retirando, quedando tan solo los anfitriones Henry y Mary, y Jane y Lisbon quienes se habían quedado como huéspedes en la casa.

- Aquí está tu té Patrick y aquí tu chocolate Tessy –decía Mary, mientras colocaba las tazas en la mesa de centro; ellos agradecían el detalle-. Y ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, porque me caigo de sueño.

- Descansa Mary, gracias por todo –le dijo Jane mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo-, ¡feliz navidad!

- Te quiero tía –le expresó Lisbon mientras le daba un beso y le acompañaba a la escalera- mañana tienen prohibido tú y mi tío levantarse antes de las 11 de la mañana.

- Matarías a Henry del desespero –comentó ella con gracia-, sino se toma su café a las 7 de la mañana, está nervioso durante todo el día.

- Dile que cuando despierte, se concentre en su respiración –comentó Jane, quien estaba sentado en un sofá al lado de la chimenea-, cuando inspire que cuente uno y cuando expire que cuente dos, te prometo que dormirá por lo menos un par de horas más –finalizó Jane mientras le guiñaba uno de sus ojos-.

- ¿Es eso cierto? –Preguntó Mary a Lisbon-.

- No pierden nada con intentarlo –contestó ella divertida mientras abrazaba a su tía-.

Mary subió a su habitación, dejando a Jane y a Lisbon solos en el salón iluminado solo con el fuego de la chimenea. Lisbon se dirigió hasta el árbol de navidad, tomó el último de los regalos que quedaba bajo de éste, y se sentó en las piernas de Jane, ya que el sofá donde él estaba, era de un solo puesto.

- ¡Me has comprado un regalo por navidad! –Dijo él feliz mostrando sorpresa fingida; ella rodó sus ojos-.

- Ábrelo –le pidió mientras postró un beso en su mejilla. Él sin dudarlo, empezó a rasgar el papel de regalo como lo haría un niño pequeño.

Era una hermosa maleta de madera, con una flor de lis tallada delicadamente en el centro, Jane miró a Lisbon con alegría. Seguidamente procedió a abrirla; al ver el contenido de la misma, él sonrió a más no poder: en varios compartimientos se podía apreciar pequeños envases de cristal y sobres que contenían té gourmet, de flores, frutas y especias en combinaciones especiales para preparar infusiones; además contenía una pequeña tetera y dos tazas de porcelana en juego, junto con un par de cucharitas de plata.

- Tú si sabes cómo hacer feliz a un hombre –le dijo él mientras la abrazaba-, gracias, es el mejor regalo que he recibido.

- Iba a comprarte unos zapatos nuevos, pero pensé que esto te gustaría más –bromeó ella-.

- Bien pensado –contestó él de inmediato, mientras con su dedo índice le hacía una señal de aprobación-; yo también tengo algo para ti.

- ¡No me digas! ¡Eso si qué es una sorpresa! –Dijo ella divertida. Él colocó la maleta en el piso junto al sofá, y sacó de su bolsillo, una pequeña cajita, la cual entregó a Lisbon; ella la tomó, mirándola por un momento extrañada-.

- No es lo que estás pensando –dijo él sonriendo-; me contuve mucho para no darte eso que piensas, sé que te espantarías.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando! –Replicó ella de inmediato-.

- Claro que lo sé; a lo que viste la caja te has puesto tensa; pero adelante, acabemos con la incertidumbre; ábrela –Lisbon sonrió mientras negaba con su rostro; aún así se apresuró a abrir el regalo-.

- ¿Una llave? –Preguntó Lisbon expectante- ¡Espero que no vayas a decirme que es la llave de tu corazón! –Dijo con gracia; Jane sonrió-.

- En realidad, es la llave de nuestra nueva casa en Sacramento.

- ¡Nueva casa! –Repitió con asombro Lisbon-.

- Vendí la casa de Malibú.

- ¡Patrick! – Exclamó Lisbon-.

- Está bien; ahora está haciendo feliz a una nueva familia. Era un ciclo que necesitaba cerrar y estoy muy bien por ello.

- Además –continuó Jane-, estoy cansado de vivir en un motel.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo?

- ¡No veo la hora! –Respondió Jane mirando a Lisbon a los ojos, lleno completamente de ilusión-, pero será cuando te sientas cómoda para dar ese paso; mientras tanto, tienes la llave; siéntete libre de entrar, salir o quedarte cuando quieras.

Lisbon sonrió y le besó en los labios.

- Tenemos que amueblarla –añadió Jane-, quiero que sea a gusto de ambos. ¡Te encantará, ya lo verás!; tres habitaciones, una cocina grande, un patio fantástico…

- ¿Dejarás que me lleve los cuadros de mi apartamento? Ya sabes, esos que son de los inquilinos anteriores.

- Claro, ¡mira que me encantan! –Respondió Jane divertido-, incluso podemos comprarnos un perro…

- ¡En serio! –Exclamó Lisbon con alegría-; hace tanto que he querido un perro, ¿Cuándo me mudo? -Sonrieron por su comentario mientras se abrazaban amorosamente-.

Afuera, -5 grados, adentro, un calor que embargaba sus corazones. Sabían que tenían aún mucho camino por delante; pero estaban seguros que el recorrido sería placentero, por el simple hecho de estar en la compañía del otro; cuando miraban atrás podían ver con satisfacción todos los obstáculos vencidos; pero lo mejor era mirar hacia adelante, esperanzados y felices con la idea de formar un nuevo hogar, por la pasión de amarse sin medidas, de seguir creciendo juntos y apoyarse continuamente; eso sin duda, era la materialización de la esperada redención.

_-R-_

…_you are pulled from the wreckage  
__of your silent reverie  
__you're in the arms of the angel  
__may you find some comfort here (*)_

_- Fin -_

(*) Angel - Sarah McLachlan.

**A/N:** Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia; aunque sin duda extrañaré escribir sobre sus personajes, situaciones y argumento; y sobre todo, echaré de menos sus comentarios; confieso que me siento contenta de haberle dado su merecido final. Recorrido a la Redención siempre será de mis favoritas; por ser lo primero que compartí acá en FF y por todo lo que me hizo divertir mientras le escribía. Espero les haya gustado la culminación de la historia, y en general todo el fic; finalmente y como siempre, agradezco sus reviews y críticas constructivas; un fuerte abrazo y hasta una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
